Fairy Tail Book 1: The Kings and Queens of Magnolia High
by cherrypie.210
Summary: The title was originally called The Kings and Queens AU. Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, Lucy and Juvia got expelled and now they're going to Magnolia High. Now they will have to deal with the lovestruck fanboys, angry fangirls, crazy teachers, and the hot kings of Magnolia High. NaLu, Jerza, BaCana, GaLe, Miraxus and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1: Characters

**Hey guys! Please enjoy the story but if you don't like it, I'm sorry for wasting your time reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Characters**

* * *

**The Queens:**

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**

~Erza Scarlet is a 18 year old-girl(Erza is younger in this story) who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was the oldest in the group and that made her the leader of the group. She has a slender, voluptuous figure and always has a gun, knife, or any weapon around her. Erza is the heir of the Scarlet Company, the best company who has a lot of amazing weapon shop around the world and was well known because of their amazing skills of using weapon and fighting in wars and navy. Erza is the strict one in the group but also has a little bit of trouble maker in her. Erza has a craving for strawberry cakes and loves dressing up. Erza can be a little too scary that made people around her avoid her and that made Erza a little too difficult to get friends or a boyfriend but her friends helped her to control her anger well… sometimes.

**Mirajane Strauss**

~Mirajane Strauss is a 18 year old girl(Mira is also 18 in this story along with the rest of the girls and boys) who has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Mirajane is the second oldest in the group and the second leader if Erza was not there. She is the heir of the Strauss Company, the company that is well known because of their amazing restaurants, coffee shops, and bakeries and also known because of their white hair. Mira is the mother figure and the matchmaker in the group. She always paired up her friends to other people and always take care of her friends like a mother. Mira has a demon or another person inside of her and it will come out if you get her really angry or any right time. Mira has two siblings named Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, she and Elfman are very close but she and Lisanna hate each other because of something that happened from the past but she still cares for her a little.

**Cana Alberona**

~Cana Alberona is a 17-year old girl who has long wavy brown hair and purple eyes. Cana is the drunkard and the fun one in the group, she sometimes gets her friends in trouble but she still care for them. She is easily angered and ready to fight to someone who messes with her friends and her. Cana always drinks even though she's underage, she still drinks a lot. Cana's father is Gildarts Clive but he doesn't know that Cana is her daughter which made Cana sad but is willing to let her father know that she is his daughter. Cana has the most ugliest past. Cana may not be rich and doesn't have a family but she has her best friends by her side.

**Juvia Lockser**

~Juvia Lockser is a 17 year old girl who has long wavy blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is the 3rd youngest and talks in third person. She is the quiet and shy one in the group but can also be the one who likes to dress up like Mira and Erza. Juvia likes to go to the water like she always go to the beach or go to the pool. Juvia was emotionless and gloomy when she was a kid but that ended when she met the girls and starts being happy. Juvia is the step-daughter of the owner of the Phantom Lord Company, the 5th best company in Fiore, but she now lives with the girls.

**Lucy Heartfilia**

~Lucy Heartfilia is a 17 year old girl who has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has curvaceous body and the 2nd youngest in the group. Lucy is the clever, kind, and the caring person in the group. She is always confident about her sex appeal, using it to get boys to like her, for defense, and for saving herself from trouble. Lucy writes her adventures and her life in a letter and also writes it in her book so she can remember the happy and sad memories that had happened in her life. Lucy is the heir of Heartfilia Company, the most powerful and best company in Fiore and also the richest Family. Since she is the only heir of the Heartfilia Family, her father always spoil her and loved her very much. The Heartfilias are also related to the Dreyars and that makes Lucy cousins with Laxus.

**Levy McGarden**

~Levy McGarden is a 17-year old girl with shoulder-length wavy wild blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head and hazel eyes. Levy has a petite body and sometimes when she looks at her friends she tends to get jealous of their body but she always get over it. Levy is the bookworm, smartest, shortest and youngest one in the group, she always have a book around her and reads all the time if there is nothing to do. Levy is the heir of the McGarden Company, the largest company which has the most libraries around Fiore and well known for being the smartest Company. Levy always gets protected by her friends because she's the youngest one in the group.

* * *

**The Kings:**

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes**

~Jellal Fernandes is a 18-years old guy who has blue hair and brown eyes. He has a red tattoo on his right eye and has a built body. Jellal is the 2nd oldest in the group but he is the leader of the group. He is the quiet, smart and cold one in the group but he still has some soft side, he is also a player but sometimes gets annoyed at girls. Jellal is the heir of the Fernandes company, the 6th most powerful and richest company in Fiore. His #1 or president of his fan club is Ultear which is Jellal's current girlfriend but Jellal is annoyed at her and has trouble breaking up with her.

**Laxus Dreyar**

~Laxus Dreyar is a 18-year old guy who has blond hair and dark green eyes. He has a scar on his right eye and has a muscular body. Laxus is the oldest one in the group but he gave the title of the leader to Jellal because he thought that Jellal has the right attitude in being a leader. Laxus is the heir of the Dreyar company, the largest company which has a lot of bars and one amazing school called Magnolia High and also related to the Heartfilias. Laxus is like Jellal but a little loud and has a very soft side, he is the most playboy in the group who always sleep with girls and just threw them away. Laxus current girlfriend is Angel and the president of his fan club and he makes out with her in school but not always.

**Bacchus Groh**

~Bacchus is a tall, muscular and fair-skinned 18-year old guy with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing five irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the three on the outsides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. Bacchus is the 3rd oldest in the group. He is a drunkard like Cana but he can beat Cana in a drinking contest and when he is drunk he is stronger and fights easier. Like Cana, Bacchus doesn't belong to a rich family but still belongs in the group. Bacchus is also a playboy and always make bets.

**Gray Fullbuster**

~ Gray is a 17-year old guy who has spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair and always wears his favorite necklace which is a sword that was given by his late father. Gray has a habit of stripping and always gets his clothes lost somewhere which fan girls always gets. Gray has the same personality as Jellal and Laxus but has a mix or Natsu's attitude. Gray is the 2nd youngest in the group and he and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, Gray still cares for Natsu. Gray's current girlfriend and the president of his fan club is Daphne. He is member of the Fullbuster family, the company who has a lot of snow cone shops and the largest company who has the best ice skating place.

**Natsu Dragneel**

~Natsu is a lean, muscular young 17-year old guy of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with his friends, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence and is a playboy. Natsu is the youngest one in the group and the heir of the Dragneel Company, the 3rd largest and powerful company in Fiore. Natsu always has a scarf hanging at his neck and that scarf was given by his father. Natsu's current girlfriend is Lisanna Strauss which is Mira's little sister.

**Gajeel Redfox**

~Gajeel Redfox is a tall and muscular young 18-year old man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slited dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. Gajeel is the 3rd youngest in the group. Gajeel has the bad boy attitude and has the same attitude as Gray but he never really likes girls but he still has a girlfriend but he just date her so that her fan girls will not chase him. Gajeel is the heir of the Phantom Lord Company and is step-sisters with Juvia but they are not really close.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**The real story will begin at the next chapter. I'm just giving the main characters of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT? We got expelled?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 2: WHAT!? We Got Expelled!?**

* * *

School's best swordsman, Erza Scarlet, was walking beside Cana Alberona, school's best gymnast, in the school hall of Sabertooth High. They were wearing the school uniform consisting of a purple skirt with gold strips at the end, a white blouse with a purple and gold stripped tie at the collar, and a black shoes with black socks but Erza had the purple blazer and Cana doesn't have a tie on her.

"Hey Erza, did you finish the chemistry assignment?" Cana asked Erza as she drank her booze which in a travel mug so that the teachers will not report her to the principal's office.

Erza nodded and look at Cana while continuing to walk to the chemistry lab with Cana. "Why? Did you not do your assignment?" she asked.

Cana looked uninterested and just drank her booze. "Nah! It's just too troublesome to do homework and besides, I got my loyal, kind, smart and beautiful best friends by my side." Cana said then she used her puppy dog eyes on Erza.

"Soooo…will you help little old me and let me copy your answers." She said cutely making Erza soften and sighed as she gave her assignment to Cana. Cana thrust his fist up and yelled yeah as they entered the Chemistry Lab.

When they got in, what they saw made them very angry and made them want to punch somebody.

In the back of the Lab was Minerva and her gang of sluts bullying Levy, who was trying hard not to cry and punched by Minerva and the other students just watch Levy in pity and Minerva and her friends in fear.

"Awww, is the little bookworm scared or angry? I don't know maybe I shall try this to make you both angry and scared!" Minerva punched Levy in the stomach making her cry in pain and dropped at the floor clutching her stomach.

Minerva and her friends laughed at Levy, still not noticing Erza and Cana, while the students just looked at Levy in pity and scared at the dark aura surrounding Cana and Erza. Erza was beginning to get her long iron pipe inside her uniform and Cana clutching the travel mug hard.

"Hey Minerva, look at her, looks like she needs more beating." one of Minerva's friends said as she pointed at Levy. Minerva look at Levy and smiled evilly. "yeah your right, looks like she needed more."

Minerva was about to kick Levy but Erza swung her pipe at Minerva's foot making her fall to the ground butt first. Minerva's friends gasped and helped Minerva up.

Cana helped Levy and Levy opened her eyes and saw Cana helping her and Erza with a water pipe. "Cana…Erza…" she whispered and winced at the pain in her stomach but stood up ignoring the pain. Cana just nodded at her and Erza looks like she didn't here Levy and still look at Minerva and her gang with a death glare.

Minerva rubbed her but because of the pain then glared at Erza. "What the hell is wrong with you, you red headed bitch!?" Minerva shouted as she was about to punch Erza but someone caught her hand. Minerva look at the person who caught her hand and it was Mira with Lucy and Juvia behind her, glaring daggers at Minerva and her friends.

"That's enough, Minerva! You and your sluts of a friends already got us in trouble last week and now we're gonna stay out of your little plan so we don't get suspended again!" Mira shouted angrily making Minerva and her friends shocked. Mira let go of Minerva's hand and walk of dragging Erza, who is still death glaring at Minerva and her gang, away from them with the girls following them.

Minerva then began to laugh causing the girls and the other students to look at her including her gang. Minerva laughed for a while then stopped and gave the girls an evil look with an evil smile. "Hahaha…you cowards! Why don't we fight here and now and see who is gonna win? Me or You? Hahahaha." Minerva laughed making the girls look at her with anger.

Then Lucy realized that Minerva was just making them in trouble again so she faced her friends. "Come on guys, just ignore her. She only wants us to get in trouble again." the girls nodded with agreement and just ignored Minerva.

Minerva frowned at this then began to look evil. "Oh. Is the Heartfilia heiress being a coward? And I thought that you were a kind of bitch who can fight back. No wonder you're a spoiled brat that gets everything you want and gets others to follow her. Well look here, you spoiled brat! Your family's the reason why my family's company has just dropped down from the most powerful to the 20th most powerful company. Also, You're not the queen of this world that can boss around anyone and can get whatever she wants. You are a spoiled brat, you her me! A. Spoiled. Bra- "

"Will you just shut up, Minerva! You're hurting Lucy." Cana interrupted when she saw Lucy looking down and was now shaking in anger and in sadness.

Minerva got angry at Cana for interrupting her so she just insulted back. "I don't care if I hurt her. You, on the other hand, is a drunk-ass bitch who has no family because her mother died and her father left and abandon you. You always drink cause it can let your stress down about your pare-"

Cana hands went to Minerva's neck and pushed her to a wall making Minerva choke. Cana death glared at Minerva. "Don't you ever bring my parents into this!" Cana growled then punched Minerva hard on the face and released her from choking.

Minerva fell at the floor and held her face then she look at Cana furiously. "YOU BITCH!" she stood up and began fighting Cana but not before telling her friends to fight the others. Her friends obeyed and began fighting of the others.

The girls looked hesitant at first but they still fought because someone punched Mira on the face which causes her to change her sweet personality to a demon. Mira looked like she could kill somebody then she grabbed the girl, who punched her, by the hair and threw across the room making a crack on the wall and the girl unconscious then Mira grabbed another girl and began fighting her off. "Take this and this!" Mira punched the girl over and over again.

Another girl was about to kick Erza at the back but Erza sensed it and swung her iron pipe on the girl causing the girl to cry in pain. "You thought I never notice? Well you're wrong, I notice everything." Erza said and began fighting the girl who stood ignoring the pain but got beaten by Erza again.

Lucy who was still looking at the floor didn't notice a girl behind her holding a book and was about to hit Lucy but Levy saw this and hit the girl with her big and thick book hard on the head causing the girl to fall in the floor unconscious because of Levy's hard hit. Levy look at Lucy, who was now shocked at what happened, in worry.

"Are you ok, Lucy? She didn't harm you did she?" Levy asked in a worrying voice. Lucy shook her head. "No, but thanks for the help Levy." Lucy smiled and Levy sighed in relief.

"Come on Lucy! Let's kick some butt out of this sluts!" Levy yelled as she trust her fist up and Lucy replied with a 'yeah' and they began beating up girls. Levy hitting them with a book and Lucy kicking them with her infamous Lucy Kick.

Juvia somehow got a spray of alcohol and began spraying Minerva's friends in the eyes causing them to scream in pain and to hit the chemicals on the tables but then a girl, who Juvia sprayed in the eyes, hit a students who was mixing chemicals together but somehow mixed it with the wrong one.

The chemicals began forming smokes and the student began panicking. "Everyone! Get out before this will explode!" the student shouted. Everyone in the lab heard this began running out of the door except for the girls who were fighting. The others stopped fighting except for Cana, who was straddling Minerva and punching her again and again, and Minerva, who has blood on her face and pushing Cana off of her so she can get out of this lab and tell her father what happened.

"Cana enough of the fighting and let's get out of this lab before it can explode!" Erza yelled at Cana but Cana just ignored her and continued punching Minerva.

"Don't. You. Ever. Insult. My. Parents. And. Me. Again…." Cana punched Minerva word by word at what she said. Minerva has enough and pushed Cana off of her hard causing her to hit the wall.

"CANA!" her friends yelled in worry.

Minerva was about to hit Cana but…

** BOOM!**

* * *

"Gray you Pervert! Why didn't you hit the enemy-!"

**Boom!**

Natsu was playing his XBOX until he noticed the TV move a Little and there was a faint sound of 'Boom!'

"What the hell was that?! You notice it too right, flame brain?!" Gray said on the head phone.

"Yeah, hold on."

He paused the game and look outside his balcony but he saw nothing.

He shrugged it off and continued playing. "That was nothing. Let's continue!"

* * *

…The chemicals exploded causing the girls to fly through the walls. The girls groaned in pain and heard footsteps and they saw the principal, Jiemma Orlando, with a very angry look. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" he yelled and the girls flinched at the booming voice.

* * *

**Principal's office of Sabertooth High**

* * *

"I am very disappointed and very angry at all of you girls for destroying the chem. lab!" The principal yelled. "Especially you girls!" The principal glared at Cana, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Juvia and Levy.

They all except Cana looked at the ground ashamed and flinched at the principals angry voice. Cana just crossed her arms and looked away, avoiding Jiemma's glare. Jiemma continued. "You know how much this will cost!? And look at what you did to Minerva, It will cost a lot for fixing her face!"

Lucy decided to reply back which made Jiemma more angry. "w-well, we could just pay for it Mr. Orlando." she said with fear in her voice.

"I don't need your money, you Heartfilia scum! I don't even know why I enrolled you here! And yet, you said that you could pay for it!? Well of course you could pay for it cause you are the little daughter of that Heartfilia bastard!"

Lucy was shaking in anger and Jiemma continued making it the final blow for the girls. "You know what? YOU GIRLS ARE ALL EXPELLED!" Jiemma yelled making the girls widened their eyes with shock except for Lucy, who was still shaking with anger, and Cana, who looked calm.

"B-but Mr. O-Orlando…"

Jiemma interrupted Juvia. "I don't care what all of you girls say! I want you out of my school this instant!"

"You are right! We will go and now you will have find another band to fight for the battle of the bands so goodbye and fuck you, Mr. Orlando!" Cana yelled as went to the door ignoring Jiemma's furious look and the girls just followed her but Lucy stayed.

Juvia saw this and stopped. "Is Lucy-san going or not?" Juvia asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "Nah, I will go after you guys. I'm just gonna do some business here." Lucy glared at Jiemma. Juvia shivered and nodded. "Okay, Juvia will tell the girls. Bye!" Juvia ran, catching up with the girls.

Lucy's smile dropped and was not death glaring Jiemma who has a feared look. He knew what will happen and was now regretting what he said to her earlier. Lucy placed her hands on his deck and smiled evilly. "Okay, now let's start with the business…"

* * *

**With the girls**

* * *

Juvia panted as she caught up with the girls at the parking lot. The girls wondered why she is panting and why Lucy is not here. Erza decided to ask. "Hey Juvia, I thought Lucy was with you?" the girls nodded with agreement.

"Well, Lucy-san said that she has some business to do and asked Juvia to tell you that Lucy-san will be coming soon." Juvia reply as she panted.

The girls got confused. "What business is she gonna do?" Levy asked. Juvia shrugged.

"Juvia doesn't know but Juvia know that it involves Mr. Jiemma."

"Well, let's hope that Lucy will not be in prison for committing a crime." Cana said as she drank her booze. The girls look at Cana with a horrified look.

"Cana!" Mira scolded as she smacked her in the head causing the booze she drank to be spitted.

Cana glared at Mira "What as that for? I was only saying that Lucy might get in prison because you know how she is. What about you Mira, what would you do if ever insult Lucy?" Cana asked.

Mira thought for a minute along with the other girls but then their face turned into a horrified look. "My parents will kill me!" she screamed in horror.

"I'll have to commit suicide for what I have done!" Levy screamed.

"Juvia will never get the end of this!"

"NO! I will not let this happen! Not my strawberry cake babies!" Erza screamed.

The girls looked at Erza with a look that says 'OMG! Did Erza just said something weird!?' look. Erza saw this and died of embarrassment and just pretend that nothing ever happened. "Umm…Let's hope that Lucy will come back with clean hands." she said as she glared at the girls as if she was asking them to forget what happened.

The girls gulped except for Cana who still have the look. Cana then began laughing hard causing her to fall down as she clutched her stomach . "Oh my fucking Mavis! Did Erza just said that? Hahahaha" Cana laughed. Erza started to have a death aura around her and the rest of the girls silently prayed for Cana's death.

Cana sensed the dark aura behind her and stopped laughing as she realized it was Erza. She look at Erza nervously. "Hey Erza, good weather were having, right?" Cana asked nervously. The girls sweat dropped as Erza started tackling Cana and started beating the crap out of her causing Cana to fall unconscious.

"Hey guys!"

The girls at what direction the voice is and they saw Lucy running towards them. Lucy finally caught up and was panting then she saw Cana unconscious on Erza's shoulder. "What happened to her?" she asked Mira.

"It's just that Cana did something wrong." Mira replied with a smile. Lucy sweat dropped at this.

Lucy thought for a second then she realize it. "Oh."

"How was the business at the principal's office?" Mira decided to ask.

Lucy smiled evilly. "Oh, it was good. Don't worry about, the principal is already taken care of." Mira shivered.

The girls continued to walk to their car with Cana still unconscious on Erza's shoulder. Then Levy realized something and look at her friends but they continued walking. "Hey guys, I just realize something."

The girls look at her except Cana who was still unconscious and Juvia decided to ask. "What did Levy-san realize?"

"What school are we going to go now?"

The girls stop then thought for a minute then Lucy said, "Maybe I will just talk to my parents about this."

The girls nodded then they went in Cana's van and Erza tried to wake Cana up by throwing a bucket of booze at her so she can wake and drive them out of the school. Cana's van was a brown 2015 Nissan NV Passenger NV3500 HD and Cana never lets anyone drive her car except her so Erza woke Cana up so she can drive.

Cana woke up coughing at booze then she glared at Erza. "What the hell, Titania? That was my last bucket of booze and why the hell did you wake me up?" she growled.

"Where going. Is something the matter?" Erza death glared at Cana making Cana gulped and waved her hands quickly.

"No, no, no, it's okay for doing that to me." Cana aid nervously and Erza smiled at this then glared again.

"Are you gonna drive or what?"

"a-aye sir!" Cana saluted and went to the driver's seat and began starting the van. The girls sweat dropped as they watched this and began to sat down.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**The boys will come in at the next chapter and at the next chapter I will have to spoil them like give them a palace, pretty clothes and many other things. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: On our way to Magnolia

**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On our way to Magnolia**

* * *

**MAGNOLIA HIGH **

* * *

SMACK!

The class jumped in surprised and stopped what they were doing when Gildarts smacked his long stick ruler on his table. Gildarts looked at his students and saw that they were all looking at him and he smiled and said what he have to say and then go back in sleeping.

"Okay class, glad you decide to listen to me. What I'm gonna say is there are 6 new students that are girls coming to this school and they are all rich people from Sabertooth High but the principal there is an ass and expelled the girls for destroying the chemistry lab. So, when they started their first day here, be nice to them and treat them as equal. Now you may continue what you're all doing and let me have my beauty sleep." Gildarts said with a boring tone and then he went back in sitting at his desk and began sleeping.

The students sweat dropped at this and thought, 'How can he sleep so fast?' but they will never know the answer and continued on what they are doing like a normal high school students.

At the seats next to the windows were the boys were seated began chatting about what Gildarts told them wearing their school uniform. The boys uniform consist of a sleeveless white buttons-up shirt, a dark navy blue pants, a white and red striped tie at the collar, a navy blue blazer with gold at the ends, the gold school badge was shown on the left side of the blazer, and a black shoes. Natsu was the first to say to this.

"What!? Another rich, snobby, slutty girls coming to this school?" Natsu asked as he couldn't believe what Gildarts said.

Gray groaned at this. "Ugh! 6 new girls means 6 new fangirls. Man! How can this school always enroll girls? What about boys!?" Gray asked as he started getting crazy at the topic. The guys sweat dropped at this but Natsu laughed earning Gray's glare.

"Hahahaha! Stripper…haha…wants boys…hehe…than girls!? Hahaha! Are you gay!?" Natsu laughed so hard that he fell from the floor.

Gray growled and stood and began fighting with Natsu and Natsu fought back. The other boys ignored them and chat with each other.

"Gray is right guys. How can we deal with them?" Laxus said as he stared at the window

"Don't worry about this. We have girlfriends by our sides right? Our girlfriends will just have to back them off." Jellal answered as he was reading his book.

"You're right Jellal but what will happen if those girls are stronger than ours? Mr. Clive did said that those girls just destroyed the Chemistry lab of those Sabertooth." Gajeel said as he toyed with his pocket knife. Jellal and Laxus stopped what they are doing and thought for a minute then they began to panic but they did not show it.

"What are we gonna do about it then?" Laxus asked frantically.

"Will you just chill guys!"

They all look at Bacchus who was drinking booze and his feet on the table and hands on the back of his head. Gajeel glared at him. "And what do you think that we can just chill and be wild, huh drunk-ass?" Gajeel growled.

Bacchus look at him with an evil and perverted smile. "Well, who knows? Maybe those bitches are sluts or maybe they are just some rich girls who are not interested in us. You know there are other bitches that are not like those sluts right so just chill and hope that those girls are some hot girls that maybe just the right for us." Bacchus went back in drinking and started at the window.

The guys including Natsu and Gray, who just finish having a brawl, stayed quiet and thought for a minute about this and maybe just maybe that Bacchus was right and that he maybe change a little.

"Hey guys, I'm planning to prank those girls. So, can you help me with a plan?"

Nope! Bacchus didn't change.

* * *

**WITH THE GIRLS**

* * *

Lucy gave out an exhausted sigh as she and Levy put the last bag at Cana's van while the other girls were inside their now ex-house searching for things that are maybe left behind.

How did this happen? Well, Lucy got a call from her father when she was searching on her computer about the schools in Fiore. She picked the phone up and then her father said that he and the other girls' parents just enrolled them in Magnolia High and they have to be here by the end of the week. Her father said that the girl's will have to live at Lucy's home so that they will can be together. Lucy got excited and told the girls the news when they ended the call.

Lucy and Levy sat at the entrance of the van waiting for the girls while they were chatting. After 30 minutes, Cana came out with Erza and Mira and she was like jumping for joy while holding her booze. "Yeah! Magnolia High here we come!" Cana threw her fist up while her she drank her booze. The girls sweat dropped at this but they ignored it as they went inside the van and Cana went to the driver's seat and place her booze at the cup holder.

Lucy sat next to Cana so that she can show the way to her house. Erza sat on the seat which is on the back of Cana and Lucy. Mira sat next to Erza and Levy and Juvia sat at the back of Erza and Mira while the bags were at the back of Levy and Juvia. Cana look behind her and saw the girls were now seated. "So are you ready!?" Cana asked excitedly.

Erza checked everyone then look at Cana. She nodded her head, "We're ready." Erza said and Cana grinned excitedly as she started the engine and Lucy started the music on the car. Cana drove on her way to Magnolia and Mira look back and sighed. She going to miss being in there but she has to be happy because her family is in magnolia and Magnolia is her hometown. Mira's mood changed from sad to happy.

The road trip on their way to Magnolia was full of laughing, singing, joking at each other, and even sleeping. They were asleep but Cana, Cana was sleepy and tired but she kept on driving even when Erza insisted to drive but she denied saying that no one can drive her 'baby'. Then Cana saw something that made her fully awake. There in front of her was a sign saying 'Welcome to Magnolia!" then she saw the city lights.

Cana began waking up the girls. "Hey you Bitches! Wake up! Were here!" Cana shouted and everyone began to wake up.

Lucy groggily opened her eyes then yawned. "Wha?" she said sleepily.

"We're here. Look." Cana pointed and everyone looked at what Cana was pointing and saw the sign and the city lights. The girls got excited and was now fixing themselves and when they arrive, they saw a lot of shops and buildings and even people at this time of the night.

"Wow! I never knew Magnolia changed!" Mira squealed as she saw a lot of new buildings shops.

"It's been 4 since we went here." Erza said with a smile but then her eyes went wide and began drooling as she saw a bakery shop full of cakes including her favorite, Strawberry cake. Not only was that a normal bakery shop but the owners shop was from Mira's family company when she saw the name of the bakery shop, 'Takeover Bakery'. She turned to Mira who was busy looking at the shops full of dresses. "Hey Mira, look" Erza pointed at the bakery shop.

Mira look at Erza then at the shop that Erza was pointing and gasped. "I never knew that we have a new bakery here." she replied.

"Well they have now!" Erza shouted as her eyes were twinkling in excitement. Mira sweat dropped then continued looking through shops inside the van.

Juvia look at the window with interest as she saw a lot of shop that interest her and Levy look at window with excitement as she saw a big library shop. Lucy looked around the streets of Magnolia with Cana as they were remembering were they should go but Lucy saw a Starbucks building and began to drool. Lucy loved Starbucks and decided that they have Starbucks now and I mean right now.

Lucy look at Cana with an excited and hungry expression and Cana got confused as to why Lucy was looking at her like that and continued searching for the road but then she saw the Starbucks and sighed as she knew about Lucy's favorite coffee shop. She drove at the Starbucks building parked it at the drive way.

Lucy was now jumping in joy inside her head as the other girls got confused and look at the building but then realize it in a second when they saw the building and sighed as they went out of the van when Cana finished parking. They went inside the shop while Lucy was skipping and went to the cashier. The cashier saw the girls and smiled at them. Then the girls ordered and waited for drinks.

* * *

**With the boys**

* * *

The guys were driving on their way to the Starbucks shop because they have a recording to do on their new song and they must have a coffee to wake them up. Oh and I forgot to tell you that the boys were a famous boy band in Fiore but they were so famous that they are known around the world.

"Uggh… do we have to record our song now? It's 12 now and we need some sleep, Bacchus." Natsu, the lead singer or the lead guitar, groaned and complained as he was slumped at his seat.

Bacchus rolled his eyes as he stared at the window of the limo that they were in annoyed. "Not my fault that the record producer wants it right now." Bacchus, the manager of the band and a DJ, said as he drank his booze.

"Besides Flame Brain, we're going to Starbucks to let us be awake. So, chill yourself." Gray, the lead keyboard player or the singer, said getting tired of Natsu's complaints.

Natsu glared at Gray. "Says you, ice brain." Natsu growled. Then they began to brawl with each other and others just sighed and ignored the two.

Then Laxus, the lead bass player or the singer, spoke. "What could have been so important that we have to record our song quickly?" Laxus asked as he have an annoyed expression.

"Maybe there's something happening with the producer?" Gajeel, the lead drummer or the singer, said with his arms crossed and a metal on his teeth.

Then Bacchus realized something and turned to look at the guys. "Hey did you think of a plan to prank those new girls?" Bacchus asked and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

Natsu was the one to spoke as being the prankster in the group. "Well, I have a plan but we can talk about that later in the mansion." The guys nodded.

Jellal, the second lead guitar player or singer, just stared at the window with boredom not saying anything and when they arrive at the Starbucks shop, he saw a scarlet blur on the parking lot and his eyes went wide and look closely at the blur but it disappear. The guys caught what he was doing and raised their eyebrows and look at what Jellal was looking but they saw nothing.

Bacchus put a hand on Jellal's shoulder. "Are you ok, Jellal?" he asked. Jellal shook his head as the limo stop at a parking lot. "Yes…I just saw…umm…never mind. Let's go." Jellal said as he went out of the limo and went inside the store not caring if the boys were left behind.

The buys left the limo and followed Jellal. "What was that?" Natsu asked a little worried about Jellal.

Gray shrugged and replied. "I don't know maybe he saw something."

"Must be something that scared him seeing that expression on his face. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled and Bacchus laughed and high fived Gajeel but Gajeel ignored it.

Laxus didn't say anything to this and went to look at the direction Jellal was looking earlier and just saw a lot of cars and went back on following the guys.

* * *

**WITH THE GIRLS**

* * *

The girls just finished ordering their drinks and went back to the van. Lucy was skipping happily as she drank her sized Trenta Coffee Vanila frapuccino. Erza ordered a tall strawberry and cream, Mira ordered a tall Java Chip, Levy ordered a coffee, Juvia ordered a mocha, and Cana ordered a tall Mocha like Juvia but hers has a bit of beer inside because she seduced the employee so that she can get a frapuccino with a beer in it.

Cana went inside the van with the girls and drove off. She look at Lucy who had a smile on her face while drinking her vanila Coffe. "Where's the way, Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy froze and now have a serious face and put her drink down and pointed at a direction. "Go there and then turn to the left."

Cana followed and then she saw a street with a lot of mansions. "Man, there are a lot of rich people in here." the other girls as they look through the mansions.

"Just drive ahead and when you see three ways just go the center." Cana nodded at Lucy's reply but then slowed down the van so that she can see the mansions closely and Lucy didn't mind as she too was looking.

Mirajane look at all the mansions then she caught a mansion that caught her eye. It was her family's home. On the front was a black gate with a name on it that says 'Strauss Mansion' drive way that was circular and at the center was a fountain with plants surrounding it, the garden was full of Allius flowers and there are a little different of flowers. The mansion has a brick wall with while pillars and a gray roof. Then Mira saw familiar faces especially her brother who was flirting with a girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing glasses, and a green mid-thigh dress on the mansion beside theirs. Mira smiled widely as she can feel the match making feeling inside of her and squealed inside her head so that she wouldn't caught any of her friends attention.

Erza look at mansion too and saw their families mansion. The mansion was just like Mira's but theirs has a name that says 'Scarlet Mansion' in the silver gate and the garden was full of red, white and pink roses. The mansion has light yellow walls and a gray roof but there are no pillars. Then she look at the mansion beside theirs and saw her childhood friend's house. Erza look at the mansion with sadness as she remembered him. 'I wonder how he's doing? Does he even remember me? Or he already forgot me?' all this questions was replaying on Erza's head over and over again.

Levy too was looking around and saw her family's mansion. Theirs was a just like a university school with blue and white walls and the roof was gray. On the front was a silver gate with a name that says 'McGarden Mansion' and behind was a big garden with a driveway. Levy looked at the mansion closely and saw the large windows curtains of the library open and she saw her father at the library reading a book. Levy sighed sadly as she thought if her father missed her or not.

Meanwhile, Juvia was looking for her family's mansion and she did saw it. The mansion was like witch castle the walls were dark and the roof were black. Even the garden was like a scary forest and the gate was black and it says 'Phantom Lord Residence'. Juvia shivered as she saw the mansion and look away because she doesn't want any of her past memories to come back.

Now the van arrived at the end of the road and Cana saw three roads that have signs. The left road says 'Dragon Slayer Residence', the right says 'Heartfilia Konzern' and at the center says 'LH Palace'. Cana went at the center as what Lucy says and thought 'Why are we going at the center? The right one says Heartfilia Konzern, but why this road?'

On their way there, the sides of the road were covered a little with cherry blossoms and there were cherry blossom trees and there were also lights. The girls look at the road with amazement and then at the end of the road, what they saw made Mira, Levy and Juvia gasped and Cana and Erza to open their jaws.

In front of them was a big golden gate with a name that says 'LH Palace' in a cursive form, the big yellow walls that was surrounding the Palace has flowers. At the sides was a tall statue of lions. The statue at the left has a small speaker with a red button and small TV on top of the speaker. Behind the gate was a strait drive way with a beautiful garden at the sides and at the end, which is far away from them and can't be seen a little, was a big fountain with plants surrounding it and there behind the fountain was a Gigantic Mansion. It was like 3 castles emerge forming this big palace. The walls of the palace was a light yellow color with white of the side and on the pillars and the roof was gray.

"Whoa…"

The girls said in amazement and Lucy just smiled as she thought of how she missed this place. Cana stopped in front of the gate and Lucy look at the girls who had their jaws open. Lucy giggled and tapped Cana at the shoulder.

Cana look at her. "Will you please press the button and say that we are now here." Lucy said and Cana nervously pressed the button and said, "umm…hello this is Cana Alberona speaking, my friends Lucy, Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia are here now."

_"Lucy-sama?"_ the speaker spoke.

Cana pressed the button again but Lucy will be the one speaking. "I'm here! Please open the gate. Oh, and please tell Virgo to prepare the bedrooms."

_"Ok, Lucy-sama."_

Then the gates began to open on their own and the girls looked in amazement. Then Cana began to drive inside. When they got inside, they saw a beautiful garden at the side full of flowers and beautiful trees and plants. On their way they saw a lot of other ways and they got confuse.

"Lucy, why are there other pathways?" Erza asked.

"Those are the ways of the parking lot, sports area, the other garden and etc." Lucy counted in her fingers. The girls jaw open and thought, 'This palace is so big and amazing!'

Cana arrived at the end went to the circular way because of the big fountain that has colorful lights on the waters. Cana stopped the van in front of the palace. The girls walk out of the van to the front door. Cana look back at her van a little worried.

"Hey Lucy, what about the van?"

"Just leave it there and after dinner I can show the parking lot. And don't worry about someone kidnapping the van, some of the guards will guard it." Lucy smiled as she pressed the doorbell and the doorbell rang.

Cana nodded and the door opened itself and thee stood Capricorn and Virgo.

"Nice to meet you again, princess."

"Welcome Lucy-sama."

Virgo and Capricorn bowed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cliffhanger!

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hey guys, I know that I you maybe thought that I made Lucy like a spoiled girl here but this palace has a hidden story in it and her father didn't build it for her. The story of the palace will take place in another chapter. Lucy is not a spoiled brat here. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: LH Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't know Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: LH Palace**

* * *

"Virgo! Capricorn!" Lucy hugged Virgo and Capricorn quickly and tightly. Virgo and Capricorn looked surprise but then hug Lucy back and had smile on their faces.

Lucy pulled back and smiled widely at Virgo and Capricorn. "I'd like you to meet my friends." Lucy said as she moved aside so that Virgo and Capricorn can see them.

Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia and Cana just stood behind Lucy with a look that says 'OMFG! This place is amazing.' Lucy sweat dropped and snapped her fingers at them. "Guys, guys, wake up." Lucy said as she saw the girls looking normal again.

Lucy look back at Virgo and Capricorn. "As I was saying, this is Erza…Mira…Levy…Juvia… and Cana." Lucy said as she pointed the person.

Virgo and Capricorn bowed. "Welcome to LH Palace, mistresses." they both said then they straightened their backs again. "I'm Virgo and this is Capricorn." Virgo said.

Cana smirked. "I'd like to be called like that again."

The girls rolled their eyes and Lucy grabbed their hands. "Come on! Let's go inside." Lucy dragged the excited girls in the palace.

Virgo and Capricorn stayed and watch them. "I had a feeling that something good and something bad will come." Capricorn said.

"And why is that Capricorn-san?" Virgo asked curiously.

Capricorn stayed a quiet in a minute as he looked closely at Lucy and the girls as they look around inside the palace. "…Those girls…they remind me of someone…and the adventures they explored, and the troubles they got in." Capricorn replied and Virgo stayed quiet.

Lucy went towards them and grabbed Virgo's hand. "Virgo, can you show us our rooms." Lucy said and Virgo nodded and she and Lucy went inside.

* * *

**AFTER GOING UP TO THEIR ROOMS**

* * *

"Here we are, princess and mistresses." Virgo said.

Virgo and the girls were standing at a red carpeted floor and around them were golden yellow walls. Behind them was a large two- door glass doors with red curtains on the door frame leading to a large balcony. In front of them was a large hall.

The girls look at the large and long hall with a three large white doors at the left side, another three large white doors at the right side and large white door at the center, which is at the end of the hall.

The doors each have a name on it except one. The three doors at the left is for Erza, Levy and Cana. Then at the right is for Mira and Juvia and at the center is for Lucy.

After showing the rooms to the girls, the girls decided to sleep because it was 3 am but not before PMing each other goodnight.

_CA-nighty night, bitches. Hope you all have a pleasurable dream, Oh, and don't get wet…hehehe._

_LM-goodnight guys! And Cana what do you mean to have a pleasurable dream? And what do you mean about wetting the bed? We're not kid's anymore._

_LH-you're too innocent, Levy. Goodnight guys!"_

_MS-what Cana means was to dream a guy who ravishes you wi-_

_ES-Mira! Stop telling Levy that!_

_MS-aww, you're no fun Erza…well goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite!_

_JL-Juvia will say goodnight too!_

_ES-goodnight._

_LM-Guys! You didn't answer my question! _

_"…"_

_LM-Girls?_

_"…"_

_LM-well, guess they're all asleep…I should sleep too._

_"…"_

_CA-hehehe._

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY WITH THE BOYS**

* * *

After working on their new song, they were headed to the Heartfilia Konzern to meet Jude Heartfilia, Laxus' uncle. Jude called Laxus because he has something to tell Laxus and Laxus agree.

Natsu look at the window tiredly as they pass the many mansions on the streets. Then they pass the two ways as they went to the way that says 'Heartfilia Konzern'. Natsu look at the way at the middle curiously because they always pass that way and they never went in there.

Natsu decided to ask the guys. "guys, did you ever went to the middle?"

"You mean the LH Palace?" Bacchus said as he drank his booze.

Natsu nodded.

"Never heard of it." Gajeel said in his 'I don't care' tone as he continued sleeping.

Jellal shook his head.

Bacchus just shrugged and continued drinking.

"No." Gray said in his naked glory.

Natsu look at Laxus who hasn't answered his question. "what about you, Laxus?" Natsu asked.

"…none of your business, pyro…"

The guys except look at Laxus with wide eyes until Laxus got annoyed.

"What?" Laxus asked angrily.

"You mean, you already saw LH Palace?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"'So'? What do you mean 'so'!? LH Palace is the biggest palace that was ever created in the history of Fiore and you say 'so'!?" Gray said.

"Yeah!..Wait…you actually read, stripper?" Natsu asked as he began laughing. "Hahaha! I didn't know that ice brain reads….hahhaha!"

"Stop laughing, Flame brain! Of course I read. What about you? Wait, don't answer because I already know that you don't know how to read!"

"I do read!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!"

**"NO YOU DON'T!"**

**"YES I DO!"**

**_"NO YOU DON'T!"_**

**_"YES I D-_**

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_** Gajeel shouted furiously.

"…"

"We're here, masters."

The guys went out of the limo and in front of them was a yellow and white mansion. They went inside and a young maid approached them.

"Master will be right here any minute and ask for you to wait at the living room, sir." the maid stammered.

"Sure thing, honey." Laxus smirked as he placed his hands on the girls butt and squeezed it making the girl blush and squeak.

"Leave the girl alone…" Bacchus said. The girl look at Bacchus with thankful eyes while Laxus look at him with an irritated look.

"…so that I can do this." Bacchus squeezed the maids chest and the girl fainted.

The guys laughed and went to the living room, leaving the unconscious maid at the floor. They sat at the large white couch and watched TV like they were at home.

After a few minutes, Jude came in the living room and saw the boys watching a funny show. He smiled as he remembered his friends when he was young. Then the smile vanish as he remembered the painful and sorrowful times that happened when he was young. He approached the boys.

The guys stopped laughing when Jude came and He took a sit at the single chair beside the couch. "Greeting boys." Jude said with a smile.

Laxus nodded with a frown on his face.

"Hey Mr. Heartfilia." Gray and Jellal greeted politely.

"Great to see you, old man!" Natsu waved as he grinned.

"Looking wild, Mr. Jude!" Bacchus said as he drank his booze.

"Hey…Gihi." Gajeel chuckled.

Jude chuckled at their different greetings. "So, how are you?" Jude asked.

"Tired as hell, old man. We've been working on our new song all night." Natsu groaned.

"Oh. And what is this new song of yours?" Jude raised his eyebrows. "Or is it about a girl." Jude teased.

"It's always about the girls, Mr. Heartfilia." Jellal smirked and the guys laughed except Laxus.

"So, That's explains why some of my maid is laying there outside. Plus, You boys sure are fun to be with." Jude smiled.

"So, what do want to talk about, uncle?" Laxus said coldly.

Jude frowned a little. "I called all of you here because I'm here to talk about the six new students. You already heard about them, right?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" Gajeel asked.

"I want you to sing a song for them at your school as a welcome back. They're all precious to me and if you do this, I will let your singing career easier." Jude said.

This shocked the boys and they all thought 'Wow, this girls must be so precious to Jude that he is willing to make our career easier.'

Natsu then stood up and pump his fist up. "Will make you proud, old man!" Natsu yelled excitedly and then he hug Jude and began leaving the room like a crazy man who just one a lottery prize.

"Thank you, Mr. Heartfilia." Gray said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Gajeel grinned

"Stay wild, Jude!" Bacchus drunkenly said.

"We are thankful for your help, Mr. Heartfilia. Please excuse us, Natsu may cause a damage outside." Jellal said.

"Ok, you may go." Jude smiled and the guys said their goodbye and left except Laxus, who still sat at the couch waiting for answers.

Jude sighed and look at Laxus with a serious look. "Laxus, I know that you're waiting for answers as to why I'm doing this for the 6 new girls and for why I'm doing this to your band."

Laxus stayed quiet.

"Well, it's because your cousin is coming back with her 5 best friends and I want them to feel welcome at Magnolia High and-"

"Ok, uncle. I get it. We will sing for them at school and make them feel welcome. Goodbye." Laxus stood up and began walking out, leaving his uncle sitting at the chair alone.

Laxus then stopped when he was in front of the door. "But still…Thanks for doing this to us." Laxus said opened the door and left.

Jude heard what Laxus said and smiled and began walking upstairs to his office.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE GIRLS**

* * *

"WOOOHOOO! This is the best place ever!" Cana yelled as she and the others lay in a mattress and then they slide through the stairs which turn into a long slide.

The Girls finished their Tour around the palace and some of them already called their parents that they are now here

"Yeah!" Erza yelled as she slide.

Levy screamed loudly as she was scared to slide but her friends forced her.

"I love this place!" Mira yelled.

"Juvia agrees!"

"This has been the best day ever!" Lucy yelled.

Virgo, Capricorn and the other maids laugh at their comments as they watch the girls slide. At the end, Lucy stood up and yelled. "Come on Virgo, Capricorn and you guys(she means the maids and guards), let's have fun!" Lucy dragged Virgo and Capricorn upstairs and place them at the mattress.

"L-Lucy-sama, I-I don't know about thi-iiiiiiiiis!" Capricorn yelled as he slide with a screaming Virgo followed. The others laugh at the two and then they all join in the fun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorry about the grammars and the spelling. I'm not really good at my English class but I will try my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day at Magnolia High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Day at Magnolia High**

* * *

**Monday, 5:59 am**

.

.

.

.

.

**6:00**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Bee-

SMASH!

Cana smashed her alarm clock using her hand and continued sleeping and snuggling her brown pillow.

* * *

**After 30 minutes…**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Cana! Wake up! It's 6:30 and you only have 30 minutes to get ready and eat your breakfast!" Lucy yelled at Cana's door as she knock at the door loudly.

.

.

.

"CANA!" Lucy barged in wearing the school uniform. The uniform consists of a red skirt, a sleeveless white blouse, a red and white striped tie on the collar, a navy blue blazer with gold at the ends and the gold school badge was at the left side of the blazer, a black stockings and a Mary Jane black high heels shoes. Lucy's blazer was buttoned and her hair was tied in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with a red ribbon and with the rest of the hair loose.

"Okay, okay! I'll get ready." Cana yelled at Lucy, hoping that Lucy will stop her yelling.

"Get ready fast! I don't want to be late on our first day of school!" Lucy said and began leaving.

"Bitch…" Cana muttered.

"I heard that!"

Cana sighed and walk over to her private bathroom. And after 15 minutes she finished and came out of her bathroom. Cana wore the same school uniform as Lucy but her blazer was not buttoned and her tie was tied loosely.

She made her way downstairs to the dining room and saw her friends eating. The dining was so big that 100 hundred people can eat there. The dining room has white walls, red carpeted floor, six big chandeliers and there are pictures and furniture decorations on the walls. The dining table was rectangular shape, it was marbled and covered in a white cloth with big red ribbons at ends. The chairs are a red luxury dining chairs with the legs of the chairs is white.

"Finally! You're done dressing up." Lucy said as she pointed her strawberry chocolate pancake covered fork at Cana.

Cana approached the girls and sat down on one of the chairs. Cana look at the girls and saw what they were eating. Lucy's breakfast was a strawberry chocolate pancake, Juvia has a blueberry pancake, Mira has a vanilla ice cream pancake, Levy has a chocolate ship pancake and Erza has a strawberry pancake.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Pancakes!" Levy yelled as she the pancakes in her mouth.

"Ooooh, I love pancakes!" Cana said as she took of her metal food cover and saw a pancake that has cream and fruits on top. Her mouth watered and began eating her pancakes.

Then a maid approached Cana and gave her a bottle of beer. "This is the beer you ordered, mistress." the maid bowed.

"Thanks!"

The maid left and the girls look at Cana weirdly except Levy who was shoving pancakes at her mouth.

"Cana, it's too early to drink beer." Erza said.

"Aww Erza, you know I always drink a lot." Cana said then she drank her beer.

"Cana's right, Erza." Mira smiled.

Erza sighed. "I guess you're right."

After they ate their breakfast, they went to the basement which are full of expensive cars.

"Damn Lucy, how many cars do you have?" Cana asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. This cars has been here for a long time but my family uses them."

"Juvia wondered what car will you choose?" Juvia asked.

"You can pick whatever you want but just don't damage it." Lucy said and the girls look at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Are you serious, Lucy?" Mira said in a shock tone and look.

Lucy nodded.

The girls stood there for a minute then they began scattering around looking for a cool car.

"I want this one, Lu-chan!"

"Can I drive this car?"

"Juvia thinks this car is cool!"

"My, my, what a beautiful car this is!"

"Damn, I love this one."

Lucy sighed as she watched her best friends look for cars. "Find a car fast! I don't wanna be late for school!" she yelled at them.

"We know, damn it!"

"Yeah! Shut up, Lu-chan!"

"My, my, it's only the first day of school and you're already worrying!"

"Juvia agrees!"

"Besides your grandpa's the principal! Now, shut your mouth!"

Lucy sulked at a corner. "I was only trying to make our day better and you make means comments like that? Wow, what friends you are…" Lucy sarcastically mumbled.

"We heard that!" her friends yelled.

After sulking, She went to her favorite car which is a gold Aston Martin One-77. She went inside but not before unlocking the door with her keys, which she took at the guard house. She put on her Gucci shades and began playing a song.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Lucy said as she laid her head on the driver's wheel.

"That's it! If they aren't finish yet, I'm gonna drive on my own to Magnol-!"

Honk! Honk!

Lucy turned her head back and saw Erza honking the car she chose which is the red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.

"Lucy! We've been waiting for you outside! I thought you wanted to go early! Come on!" Erza yelled then she drove outside.

"…"

"What the hell! They've been waiting outside!?" Lucy yelled inside her car and began driving out of the basement and saw her friends inside the car they chose. Mira chose the gray Hennessey Venom GT, Juvia chose the dark blue Porsche 918 Spyder, Levy chose the orange Aston Martin Vanquish and Cana chose the black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren AMG. As for Erza, is the red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta.

"About time!" Cana yelled.

"Well, sorry but you didn't say that we are going to meet outside!" Lucy yelled back.

"…"

"Oops?" Levy said.

"Yeah oops! Next time, tell me where to meet okay?!" Lucy said.

"Gotcha, Lucy!" Mira thumbs up.

Then they drove on their way to Magnolia High.

* * *

"We love you, Jellal-kun!"

"Kyaaaa! Gray-kun is shirtless!"

"Marry me, Natsu-kun!"

"Laxus-kun look at me!"

"Bacchus-kun! We love you!"

"Gajeel-kun looks so handsome!"

Fan girls were screaming and squealing at the famous boy band in Japan plus their manager, The Dragon Slayers.

Jellal looked at the fangirls with an annoyed look as he and the guys was in their hangout place which was in the school garden. It has cherry blossom tree and beneath it are two benches. Jellal felt arms on her neck. He turned around and saw Ultear hugging him from behind.

"Hey, Jellal-kun." Ultear said seductively to Jellal.

Jellal rolled his eyes and looked away and replied. "Hey, Ultear."

Ultear frowned and turned Jellal head and faced it on her. "Can I get a kiss?" Ultear pouted.

Jellal sighed and kissed Ultear.

* * *

"Laxus-kun!"

Laxus looked behind him and saw his girlfriend, Angel.

Angel jumped at Laxus which he caught and began kissing him. Laxus kissed back and it turned into a make out session.

* * *

"Gray!"

Gray flinched at the girly voice and slowly look behind him, hoping that it's not his bratty girlfriends.

But he was wrong. He saw his girlfriend, Daphne, stomping her way to Gray with a furious look and when she approached him, she smack Gray at the head.

"Oww! Damn woman, What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gray yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Me?! What about you?! You forgot our date yesterday!" Daphne yelled back.

"I fell asleep, okay! I've been awake all night working on our song! Can you just give me a rest!" Gray yelled.

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Well, I'm your girlfriend! So, respect me!"

And the arguing continues…

* * *

"Hi Natsu!" Lisanna waved with a smile.

Natsu grinned. "Hey Lisanna!" He kissed her on the cheek and Lisanna giggled.

"How's your weekend?" Lisanna asked.

"Ugh. Very tiring! We've been up all night working on our new song!" Natsu groaned and Lisanna giggled at this.

* * *

"You're so handsome, Gajeel-kun!" Lamy said as she hugged Gajeel's arm tightly.

Gajeel did not reply as he continued sleeping at the tree with Lamy hugging her arms.

* * *

"Hey Bacchus." Kamika whispered seductively at Bacchus' ear.

"Hey babe." He whispered back then he squeezed Kamika's butt.

Kamika smirked and began kissing Bacchus.

* * *

The was now at the gates of Magnolia High and Lucy was the first to enter. Students look at them as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Whoa, cool cars!"

"Is that a Hennessey Venom GT?!"

"Maybe they're the new girls?"

"I hope they're hot."

"I didn't even know that car have that color?!"

"They must be really rich?"

The boys and their girlfriends saw students looking at the parking lot.

"what's with all the commotion?" Gray asked as he sat at the benches next to his girlfriend. They stopped their arguing after 5 min.

"I don't know but maybe it's something good. Let's go!" Natsu said as he went over to the crowd of students with Lisanna following him.

The guys shrugged and followed Natsu with their girlfriends.

When they arrived their they saw cool cars at the parking lot.

"Awesome cars!" Natsu yelled.

"Maybe they're the new girls." Jellal said.

"I hope they won't try to steal away my Gajeel-kun." Lamy said angrily and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"They're the girls that Mr. Heartfilia is talking about?" Gray asked.

Laxus nodded.

"They are wild!" Bacchus yelled.

Then the door cars opened and Lucy came out, holding a starbucks coffee, at the car and then she locked it. Lucy walked over to the other cars.

Laxus' eyes widened and Natsu heart is beating.

Then the other girls came out and the boys hearts were beating.

"Geez, Lucy. Do you have to buy a Starbucks coffee?" Cana said and she drank her beer. Bacchus saw this and smirked, 'I like this girl already.' he thought.

"You need to control your love for Starbucks, Lucy." Erza said holding a whole box of strawberry cake. Jellal's eyes widened as he saw Erza, 'Erza?' he thought.

"You're one to talk!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, at least Erza eats strawberry cakes unlike you who drinks coffee which make you a hyper bitch." Cana replied.

Lucy began getting angry. "Well at least I don't drink beers which make you a drunk bitch."

"Lu-chan, Cana, stop yelling. People are staring." Levy said as she blush in embarrassment when she saw the students look at them.

Lucy and Cana just ignored her.

Juvia sighed as Levy hid behind her and began sulking. Her Lucy and Cana began arguing. "Juvia needs to end this…" Juvia mumbled confidently. Then a hand was on her shoulder. Juvia look behind her and saw Mira smiling at her.

"Don't worry. I'll stop this." Mira said and Juvia nodded. Mira look at her arguing best friends and saw Erza just seating on the car, eating her strawberry cake. Lucy was just behind Erza and then she smirked as she thought a plan.

Lisanna saw her sister with the girls and her eyes widened. 'Mira-nee?' Lisanna thought.

Mira took out a baseball bat in her bag. Juvia and Levy look at Mira weirdly. 'how did that baseball bat fit in Mira's bag and she doesn't even play baseball?!' Juvia and Levy thought.

Mira approached Cana. "Here Cana. Use this." Mira gave the baseball bat to Cana.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled with a horrified look.

"Thanks!" Cana said as she took the baseball bat to Mira and Began hitting Lucy with it.

Luckily Lucy dodged but it hit Erza and her strawberry cake. Lucy, Cana, Levy and Juvia saw this and they back away with a horrified look.

Cana and Lucy hug each other as Erza's dark aura was beginning to come out. Erza look at Lucy and Cana with a death glare which made Cana and Lucy flinched.

"Lucy…Cana…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Erza yelled as she ran toward Lucy and Cana with an iron pipe on her hand.

Lucy and Cana screamed and began running away from Erza. "We're sorry!" they yelled.

Erza chased them. "Come back here!" she yelled and swung her iron pipe which hit students.

Juvia and Levy looked horrified and look at Mirajane who had an evil smile on her face. They shivered and back away from Mira.

The students watched them in interest as they saw Erza chasing Lucy and Cana, scared Levy and Juvia and an evil smirking Mira.

"Wow, those girls are…weird." Natsu said. Lisanna nodded as she look at her sister.

"I like those girls already. They are wild! Especially that brunette!" Bacchus yelled and then he drank his booze. Kamika heard this and glared at the girls in the parking lot especially Cana.

"They all annoy me but they are one hell of a girls…Gihihi." Gajeel snickered. Lamy glared at the girls when she heard this from Gajeel and hugged Gajeel's arm tightly.

"Are you sure those are the new girls that Mr. Heartfilia is talking about?" Gray asked Laxus as he look at the girls weirdly when Erza caught Lucy and Cana and began beating them.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked with her hands on her hips.

Gray just ignored her and look at Laxus when Laxus didn't reply to his answer.

Laxus just stared at them with no emotions then he turned around. "Yeah, those are the girls. Let's go." Laxus said and began walking away with Angel following him.

"Laxus…" Gray said as he wondered what happened then sighed and followed Laxus with Daphne following him and yelling at him for ignoring her.

Natsu saw this and grabbed Lisanna's hands and followed the others. "Hey! Wait for us!"

Gajeel shrugged and followed them with Lamy, who is still hugging Gajeel's arms.

Bacchus saw that the others are gone and decided to follow them but then he saw Jellal still looking at the girls with wide eyes especially the red head. He smirked and placed his arms around Jellal's shoulder.

"whatcha' staring at, Jellal?" he said teasingly.

Jellal was startled and began blushing. "W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not staring at an-anyone." Jellal said as he look away to hide his blush and he folded his arms.

"Liar. I caught you staring at that new red head girl." Bacchus said as he took of his arms around Jellal's shoulder.

"She's not red head! Her hair is scarlet!" Jellal yelled which made all the students around them to look at Jellal wide eyed except the girls from the parking lot who was busy jamming up in Lucy's car after Mira treated Lucy and Cana.

Ultear and Kamika look at them from afar as they wondered what they are saying (they followed others a minute ago if you're wondering).

"I-I mean…I…I mean that I'm not staring at her!" Jellal yelled and began walking at the direction where the guys ran off to with a red face.

Bacchus chuckled at this then he look at the girls in the parking lot and saw that they are now walking inside the school. He stared at them for a moment then he went away.

* * *

"Mou…it still hurts!" Lucy whined as she hold a cloth with ice in it on her head.

"You got that right…" Cana mumbled as she hold the a cloth with ice in it on her eye.

They were walking on their way to the principal's office. They were kinds annoyed that a lot of students stare at them but they still love the attention.

"It's your fault for ruining my cake." Erza replied as she fixed her glasses.

"But we didn't mean it!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Cana agreed.

As Cana, Lucy, and Erza was arguing, they didn't notice that they arrive at the Principal's office but Mira hit them on the head which caused a fight.

Levy and Juvia sweat dropped and decided to stop them. "Stop fighting, Lu-chan, Cana, Erza, Mira!" Levy yelled.

They ignored her.

Levy sulked on a corner mumbling about her so called friends ignoring her. Juvia sweat dropped more at this and thought 'Juvia will stop this! Don't worry Levy-san!'

Juvia approached the girls and took something in her bag. She took out her perfume then she sprayed it on her fighting friends which caused them to stop.

"Ah! My eyes!"

"The hell!"

"(cough)(cough)…too (cough) much…perfume(cough)"

"Damn perfume!"

Cana, Lucy, Mira and Erza were on the floor rubbing their eyes and coughing because of too much perfume.

"Juvia is sorry but this has to stop!" Juvia said as she did a heroic pose looking like a hero she beat the bad guys which are Lucy, Cana, Mira and Erza. Levy sighed as she look at her crazy but best friends and decided to treat Lucy, Cana, Erza and Mira.

* * *

Porlyusica look at the girls in front of her with hatred. "What happened to all of you?" she said strictly.

In front of here were red eyed Mira, Lucy, Cana and Erza, a nervous Juvia and Levy, and a bandaged up Lucy and Cana.

"umm…well, you see…it's a long story." Levy replied.

Porlyusica look at them for a minute before she grab her broom, which is just beside her, and began swinging it around the girls which scared them. "What are you doing here?! Hurry up and get inside the principal's office!" she yelled.

"Damn woman! What the hell did we do?!" Cana asked as she quickly opened the principal's office and got inside with girls and quickly closed it.

"I hate humans!" Porlyusica yelled at the door.

The girls sighed in relief and look in front of them. In front of them was a small old man drinking beers and reading a porn magazine on the table. It looks like he didn't notice them.

'What a perverted old man.' Mira, Erza, Levy and Juvia thought as they all have a disgusted look.

'Granpa…' Lucy thought furiously as she had a killer look on her face.

'Cool! A drunk and perverted principal!' Cana thought happily as she had stars on her eyes.

Lucy approached her grandfather, Makarov, and smacked on the head. "Gramps!" Lucy yelled.

Makarov look up with a bump on his head and saw his granddaughter. "A-ah, Lucy! How long have you been here?" he said nervously as he hid the porn magazine on his back.

"Long enough to see you drinking and reading a porn magazine. Give me the magazine." Lucy said furiously as she placed her left hand on her hips and her right hand towards Makarov.

"B-but Lucy…" Makarov argued.

"No buts!"

Makarov sighed and slowly gave it to Lucy with a sad look and was looking down on his table.

Mira, Cana, Juvia, Erza and Levy look at Lucy and her grandfather in shocked as they saw Lucy rip off the magazine and throw it in the trash which made Makarov cry. 'Wow…it looks like Lucy is the boss than the principal.' they thought.

"You're a terrible granddaughter, Lucy." Makarov said.

"But you still love me and thought of me as your little princess, right?" Lucy said cutely with a pout.

"Of course, but not as a little princess but my little angel." Makarov smiled and Lucy hugged him which made him blush and grin.

'What a weird grandfather and granddaughter reunion.' The girls thought.

Lucy released Makarov and Makarov smiled at Lucy's sweet personality and then he look behid her and saw girls. "Why, hello ladies. Are you a friend of Lucy's?" Makao asked.

They nodded and Lucy decided to introduce them, "This are my friends. This is Erza…" Lucy pointed at Erza.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Erza bowed.

"…Mira…"

"Hello!" Mira waved with an angel smile.

"…Levy-chan…"

"It's an honor to meet you, Lu-chan's grandpa!" Levy smiled.

"…Juvia…"

"Juvia is glad to you!" Juvia said and Makarov looked confuse.

"…she talks in 3rd person…and Cana."

"Hey, jii-chan!" Cana said as she drank her beer.

Makarov smiled at this and faced Lucy. "What gorgeous friends you have, Lucy. They even have different personalities. I like them." he said and girls smiled at him.

Then Makarov faced the five girls behind Lucy. "Now it's my turn to introduce myself. I am Makarov Dreyar and as you can see, I am Lucy's grandfather and the principal of this school. It's okay if you call me jii-chan or gramps." He smiled then he turned to Lucy. "So, how was in Sabertooth High?" he asked as the girls sat on the chairs in the room.

Lucy was about to answer but her friends beat her. "Oh it was terrible! The principal there is an ass, the students are mean and arrogant, even the teachers!" Cana yelled dramatically.

"Yeah! They kick us out because they thought that we are the ones who are destroying their school!" Levy cried.

"They even suspended us a lot of times so that we can fail!" Erza yelled dramatically with tears in her eyes.

"They hated us there!" Mira cried with tears in her eyes.

"They said the Juvia is gloomy and they insult Juvia's friends." Juvia said dramatically.

Lucy sweat-dropped as she watched her friends fake cry and act like kids in front of her grandfather. And being the great father he is he began yelling that 'Sabertooth must be disbanded', 'Sabertooth is evil' or 'How can they do this to my poor Lucy's friends' and he hug Lucy's friends.

Lucy look at the clock in the room and her eyes widened. 'Oh no! we're late for class!' she thought. She stood up and intterruted their dramatic scene. "Hey! Will you all please stop what you're are doing! We're late for class!" Lucy yelled.

The girls nodded and walk away from Makarov. Lucy look at her grandfather. "Gramps, where's our schedule and locker numbers?" she asked. Makarov nodded and went to his drawer and pick up the schedule and locker combinations and numbers and gave it to Lucy.

"Thanks and bye gramps!" Lucy kissed Makarov on the cheeks and dragged his friends outside.

"Bye and take care, ladies!" Makarov yelled ass he waved goodbye.

"Bye!" the other five girls yelled as Lucy closed the door and dragged them outside.

Lucy gave them their schedules and their locker numbers. They all exchange schedules and found out they only have homeroom, drama class, physical education and music together.

* * *

"Ugh. How long does it take to go to our homeroom class!" Cana complained as she and the girls ,except Erza, walk tiredly walk through the hallways to find their class.

"Gramps, should have given us a map." Levy said.

"And to warn us how big this school is." Mira added.

"We still have to look for our lockers." Lucy said tiredly.

"Juvia's feet is killing Juvia." Juvia said as she rubbed her foot.

"Come on, girls! Don't give up! Let's find our class quickly before the time runs out!" Erza said with full of Energy as she began walking around and looking for their classroom.

"How can she have an energy like that?" Lucy asked.

The girls shrugged like they don't care as the keep walking.

* * *

After another 5 minutes of walking, they finally found the room.

"FINALLY!" they all yelled as they rushed to the room.

Lucy was the first one to get to the door followed by the others. Lucy was about to open the door but stopped then she was about to open again then stop again. She repeated this 5 times until her friends got impatient.

"Lucy! Have you forgotten to open the door because you've been doing that five times already!" Erza yelled impatiently.

"Sorry, but I'm just too nervous to open the door." Lucy sighed as she leaned at the door for support to look at her friends. "What if the students are like the students in Sabertooth. What if the teacher is a bastard or a bitch…a-and what if-"

"Lucy! Get a hold of yourself! Sabertooth is nothing like Magnolia High okay? So, just chill!" Cana said as she placed her hands on Lucy's shoulder. Little did they know, the teacher heard some noises outside and was about to open the door.

Lucy breath out calmly and smiled confidently. "You're right, Cana! I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna go inside and show 'em that I, Lucy Heartfilia, is a strong and beautiful woma-aaaaaaaah!" Lucy and Cana fell down as the door opened.

Lucy fell down the floor and Cana fell on top of Lucy. They were in an awkward position and their faces were so close. The students inside the room look at the two girls.

"Well, well, looks like the new students are here and some of them are lesbians." a deep voice said. Lucy and Cana look at each other before Lucy pushed Cana off of her. The six girls look at the man who said that and saw that it was Gildarts Clive, which they knew and was Cana's father.

"Gildarts…" Cana whispered as tears started forming from her eyes.

Gildarts look at them closely as if he knows them then he remembered something. "Oh! I remember you six! You girls were the one who helped me get a job here. Hahaha…wow, you girls grown! I remembered that you kids were just 10 years old!" Gildarts laughed and grinned at the nervous and embarrassed girls.

Mira came in and began shaking Gildarts hand. "Hi, I'm glad you remembered us! May we pllease come in now." Mira said excitedly.

"Of course." Gildarts nodded and the girls sighed in relief. Gildarts faced the student, which are staring at the girls, and said, "Class, this are the six new students. Please, treat them as your family cause this girls are like a daughter to me. They help me get a job in here." Gildarts said with a serious look.

Cana flinched at the daughter word and sighed sadly. She noticed that she finished her booze so she went to get one on her backpack.

Gildarts look at the six girls and told them to introduce themselves. Mira stepped forward as she was excited to introduce herself. "Hi! My names Mirajane Strauss but-" Mira was interrputed by the students.

"Oh my God! Are you the girl from Sorcerers Weekly?!" a girl asked.

"umm…yes."

Students began to whisper and another student raised his hand and Mirajane motioned for him to speak.

"You said that your last name was Strauss, right?" Mira nodded and Lisanna, who was in the class, widened her eyes as she thought, 'No! oh please don't mention my name!' "Then you're related to Lisanna Strauss?" Lisanna hid her face as the students in her class stared at her while Mira widened her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, she's my little sister." Mira replied and students began to whisper again and Lisanna was hiding from the many stares and whispers from her classmates.

Mira can't speak with all the whispers and staring. But thankfully, Gildarts yelled at them to be silent and the students obeyed. Mira continued. "As I was saying, I am Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira for short. I like to cook, model and match make couples. Please take care of me and don't anger me." Mira said with her angelic smile and Laxus smirked as he thought that she has a nice figure and is innocent.

Then Erza stepped forward to introduce herself and Jellal, who was in the class too with the boys, widened his eyes and Bacchus saw this and smirked. "I'm Erza Scarlet. I like strawberry cakes, and I carry a weapon with me all the time so don't try to anger me." she said with a death glare and the students shivered but Jellal who was still busy staring at Erza.

Levy stepped in and waved. "Hey! My names Levy McGarden! I like to read books and hang out with my friends." Levy smiled and Gajeel chuckled a little as he thought 'Gihihi. A nerdy midget.'

Juvia stepped forward with a shy look. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser(sweat-drops from the students). Juvia speaks in third-person and Juvia likes to swim a lot." She said shyly. Gray look at her as he thought, 'she's cute'.

"Hahaha…she's so gloomy. Hahaha…" The girl, Daphne, laughed and Juvia looked at the ground with tears forming her eyes.

Her friends saw this and glared at Daphne and Lucy decided to defend her friend then introduce herself. Lucy stepped forward and Natsu started to feel that his heart is beating but he's too dense to realize.

"Hey! Don't insult my best friend like that, you arrogant bitch!" Lucy yelled angrily as Mira and Levy was comforting Juvia and Erza and Cana glared at Daphne. The students 'ooohed' even Gray and the boys. Gildarts fell asleep on his desk when Levy was introducing.

Daphne glared hard at Lucy. "Who do you think you are?!" Daphne said furiously as sshe stood up from her seat but did go to Lucy.

"Well, since you asked, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I don't like the way you insult my best friend!" Lucy yelled. Students gasped and began whispering.

Daphne looked shock but she still kept an angry look on her face. "So what? It's not like I care that you're a Heartfilia. All Heartfilias are a bunch of snobby rich brats!" Daphne yelled. Lucy along with the Dragon Slayer Band got angry with this. From Lucy, Daphne insulted Lucy's father and from the Dragon Slayers, Daphne insulted the man who help them become famous and the man who help them with their problems.

They have to deal with Daphne later.

Lucy was furious and was about to argue but Cana stopped her. "Lucy, stop fighting with this bitch. Just ignore her. We'll deal with her if she messes with us again." Cana said as she put a her hand Lucy's shoulder to calm her down. Lucy breath in and out and then nodded. Cana stepped forward. "Let's end this introduction. I'm Cana Alberona. I-"

Daphne saw that Lucy didn't fight back and laughed. "Hahaha…what a cowa-"

"Shut up, you arrogant bitch! Can't you see, I'm talking here!" Cana yelled angrily as she threw her empty bottle of beer to Daphne which she dodged and was crashed into the wall.

Daphne looked shock and scared as she fell at the floor. Many students gasped at this and Gildarts woke up from the noise. He stood up from his desk and faced the students. "What was that noise?" he asked.

A student was about to answer but then he saw Cana glaring at him as if she was saying 'I'll kill you if you tell him'. The student gulped in fear and stayed quiet. After a pregnant silent, Gildarts asked again. "Well?"

Bacchus stood up and everyone look at him. Bacchus drank his booze first and then began talking. Cana saw this smirked. "There was a bird who crashed into the window." he lied.

Gildarts looked at the windows. "But the windows aren't broken." He said.

"Gildarts! There's a-a…a sexy woman outside, waiting for you!" Natsu said as he pointed at the door. Gildarts begin to blush and has a perverted smile on his face as he went outside. After Gildarts went out, Laxus punch the window next to him and it broke into pieces. Jellal took a bird, which was just outside the window looking for food, and gave it to Gajeel. Gajeel took out his pocket knife from his pocket and killed the bird and placed it at the ground.

Students who saw this looked horrified, looking at the dead bloody bird, except the girls who was in front and they were smirking. The guys high fived each other and then they acted like nothing happened.

Gildarts came in with a red hand mark on his face. The students wondered what happened and asked him. "What happened Mr. Clive?" Erza asked.

Gildarts walked to his desk and sat down at the chair. "The woman slapped me in the faced after I asked her on a date." He said then he noticed the broken window and the dead bird on the floor. Gildarts looked confused but shrugged it off.

The students looked confused and shocked that the lie was true. They all look at Natsu with shocked and confused eyes. Natsu looked at them with a look that said 'What! I didn't know that there was a woman outside!'

Then Gildarts spoke, "You girls take seat next to those boys which are seated near the window. Erza sit next to Jellal, Mira sit next to Laxus, Levy sit next to Gajeel, Juvia sit next to Gray, Lucy sit next to Natsu and Cana sit next to Bacchus." Gildarts said, pointing at the six boys next to the window. The dragon slayers smirked as the girls took sit next to them. Gildarts continued. "You can do whatever you want while I sleep here. I'll deal with the window and the bird incident later."

Students began their thing like fan girls glared at the girls next to the boys and adoring the boys, fan boys have hearts on their eyes looking at the girls while others don't care.

* * *

As Erza took a seat next to Jellal, which is at the seat behind Bacchus and the seat in front of Gajeel, they immediately have an I contact and then they looked away. Jellal have a blush on his face and Erza also have a blush on her face but with wide eyes. 'OMFG! Jellal is here at this school and is sitting next to me! Wow, he looked so handsome now! What am I thinking! I hate him remember! But he looked so handsome with those blue locks of his and his handsome and mature face…argh. Keep it together Erza!' Erza thought as she was squealing and jumping like a fan girl and at the same time, she was angry at herself at her mind.

Then Jellal decided to spoke. "It's nice to see you again, Erza." He said as he was still looking away.

Erza stayed quiet for a little then she spoke, "It's nice to see you too, Jellal." Erza said as she smiled a little. Ultear saw this and was fuming with anger.

Then they stayed in an uncomfortable silence with thought running up their heads.

* * *

Mira took a seat next to a smirking Laxus, which is in the last row and in front of Cana and Bacchus seat, with a smile. She decided to speak but then she felt an arm on her seat and saw that Laxus has his arm on her seat and he was smirking. Mira decided to play with Laxus' games. She crossed her legs and took out her tie on her banks, leaving it down. She smirked as she leaned a little closer to Laxus with a seductive smirk on her face.

Laxus saw this and his smirk widened. He too leaned a little closer to Mira that their face was just inches away. "So, your name's Mira. What a cute name for a cute girl." He whispered in her ear. "My name's Laxus." he added.

Mira smirk and leaned closer to her ear. "Well Laxus, how about I teach a lesson?" She said seductively on his ear.

"And teach me then, sensei?" He asked with a flirtious smirk.

Mira's seductive smile turned into an evil smirk as she grabbed his hand, which is on her sit, and twist it earning a pained look on Laxus' face. "Never to mess with me, Laxus. I'm not who you think you are…and I don't like playboys." Mira said darkly as she let go of Laxus arm.

Laxus smirked and licked his lips. 'I'm gonna make her mine.' he said through his mind.

* * *

When Juvia took a seat, which is at the front row behind Natsu and Lucy's seat, she immediately felt her heart beating and her blood rush through her face as she look at the Gray. 'Juvia's in love! He is so handsome and look so strong!' she thought as her eyes began to form hearts.

Gray noticed her and thrust his hand in front of her. "Hey Juvia, right?" Juvia nodded. "The names Gray. You know you're kinda cute an- Ah! Are you alright!?" Gray yelled as he saw Juvia faint and her head hit the floor.

Juvia's eyes were shaped as hearts and she was muttering, "Gray-sama thinks that Juvia's cute…". Gray went to her aid as he carried Juvia bridal style and put her on her seat.

* * *

Lucy's first thought about her seatmate when she took a seat next to him, which is at the 2nd row behind Gajeel and Levy and in front Gray and Juvia, is 'Why is his hair pink?'. She decided to asked him. "Hey, why is your hair pink?" she asked as she touched his hair and noticed it was so soft.

Natsu felt fingers through his hair and he immediately but gently took the hand of. but he was gotta admit that it felt great. "It's not pink, It's salmon!" He argued.

Lucy didn't believe it. "But it looks like it's pink." she said as she tried to touch again.

"Stop touching my hair, weirdo. And it's salmon not pink." he said as he tried to stop Lucy from touching his hair.

Lucy sighed as she finally gave up and decided to introduced herself to her seatmate. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia. What's yours?" she asked.

Natsu grinned. "I know and it's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He asked.

Lucy grinned back. "Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Dragneel. but can I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

Natsu blinked. "Okay. So, what do you want to ask about?"

"Is Mr. Clive always like that?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the sleeping teacher at the desk.

"Yeah, he always sleeps and let us do whatever we want but he can still be strict and teach us lessons. Wait, not teach us more like let us read our books while he sleeps." Natsu replied.

Lucy looked shocked. Some of the teachers in Magnolia are lazy and the teachers in Sabertooth are so strict and hates them. Lucy was beginning to think that Magnolia is nothing like Sabertooth but a little since the Daphne insulting Juvia incident.

While Lucy was thinking, Natsu looked closely at Lucy and noticed she looks like the woman on his old man Jude's picture on the large living room of the Heartfilia Konzern. After a moment, he realized it so he called Lucy and asked, "Are you related to Jude Hertfilia?"

Lucy immediately brightened at the thought of her father. "Yeah! He's my father. How do you know him?" she asked.

"Well…"

And they continued to talk again with each other, forming a great friendship.

* * *

'Oh My Mavis, my seatmate's a delinquent.' Levy as she took a look at Gajeel while she took a seat next to him. Gajeel smirked at how small and petite Levy is.

"Gihihi…so what's your name, shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Levy got angry at the nickname. "Don't call me shrimp! Are you listening when I was introducing myself in front?! And my name's Levy McGarden." Levy said angrily as she scowled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My name's Gajeel Redfox and I'm gonna call you shrimp whether you like it or not." Gajeel said as he patted Levy on the head.

Levy ignored him and brought her book from her bag and read then she look in front of her and saw Natsu and Lucy talking and laughing like they were great friends. Levy felt jealous that Lucy has a friendly and funny seatmate while she has an annoying and bad boy seatmate.

* * *

When Cana saw her seatmate, she smirked as she took a seat while drinking her booze. Bacchus saw her as he drink and smirked at her too.

"So, what's your name?" Cana asked.

"Bacchus Groh. Your name's Cana, right?" Cana nodded. "Well Cana…How 'bout we challenge?" He said with a smirk.

"What kind challenge?" Cana asked as she leaned a little closer to Bacchus.

Bacchus grinned evilly as he brought out bottle of beers from his bag. "A drinking challenge. The loser has to be the winner's slave for a month." he answered.

Cana grinned as she too took out bottle of beers from her bag. "You're on."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry if I misspelled any words or I have bad grammars. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Drama Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Rewritten**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Drama Class**

* * *

"I can't _hic_ believe I lost!" Cana yelled with blush on her cheeks because of the drunkiness as she walked angrily through the school halls with her best friends, on their way to their next period which is drama class.

The girls look at Cana worriedly as they heard the new from Cana that she has to be a slave for a month because she lost in a drinking challenge earlier. When Erza heard this, she was about to kill Bacchus but Cana stopped her.

"That's what you get for agreeing challenges." Erza said.

"I _hic_ thought that I _hic_ will win like every-_hic_-time!" Cana yelled.

"Not all people can lose, Cana." Lucy said.

Cana ignored her. "He's such a _hic_ jerk! I hope that _hic_ I never have any classes with that bastard _hic_ again!" Cana yelled.

"It's not that bad." Erza said.

"Easy for you to say, my seatmate's a playboy while your seatmate is your childhood friend!" Mira yelled as her evil side is coming out because of her bad time in her homeroom class. Mira was trying to calm herself when she was in homeroom but now that she's out of the class she can release her evil side.

'uh oh. The other Mira is here again.' Lucy, and Levy thought as they back away a little except Erza, who has a shock look on her face. Juvia was daydreaming and has a blush on her face while Cana was nowhere to be found.

Erza's eyes widened and look at Mira with shock look and the others look at Erza with shock looks too. "How did you know that he's my childhood best friend?!" Erza asked as she pointed accusingly at Mira.

"That guy is your childhood best friend?!" Lucy said with a shock look.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Levy yelled.

Mira smirked. "I know he's your childhood friend because I saw a picture of you to when you were kids at your diary."

"You read my diary!"

"And I know you have a crush on him too. Oh, I can feel my matchmaking feelings coming out." Mira squealed as her normal self is taking over again but she still had her evil side.

"Miraaa…" Erza growled. Mira saw this and began running away from Erza to their next period. While Erza chased her.

The other girls was left alone at the halls with shock looks. "I can't believe they left us…" Lucy mumbled. Levy nodded then she realized Cana wasn't there too.

"Where's Cana?" Levy asked as she was looking around the halls looking for Cana.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she went to escape school and get booze since she drank all of it."

Levy sighed. "Let's go to class before the bell rings. I don't wanna be late again. Mira and Erza probably at the class now, beating each others' ass"

Lucy nodded and they continued walking. "Yeah, I'm still upset that they left us here but I'm still glad I have you and Juvia. Right Juvia?" Lucy said but she didn't get a reply. "Juvia?" she and Levy look back and saw Juvia with a lovestruck look.

"Juvia!" Levy yelled.

Juvia snapped out and look at Levy and Lucy. She saw that the two girls had a worried look on their face. "Are you okay, Juvia? You've been awfully quiet with that weird look you have." Lucy said worriedly.

"Yeah, you've been like this since we left homeroom." Levy agreed.

Juvia sighed. "Well, Juvia is like this because…Juvia's in love!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes as she pictured Gray.

Levy and Lucy eyes widened. "In love? With who?!" They asked in sync.

"With Gray-sama!"

Lucy looked shock while Levy looked confused. "Gray? Who's Gray? You mean your seatmate?" Levy asked. Juvia nodded happily with a smile.

"You do know he has a girlfriend, right?" Lucy said worriedly. She was worried of Juvia's reaction when she said this. Sad or Angry.

Juvia's smile dropped and was replaced with an angry look. "Who is that love rival that has Juvia's Gray-sama?" she growled and the two girls beside her sweat-dropped.

As much as Lucy was scared of how Juvia will react she still answered. "That bitch, Daphne." Lucy growled but still a little worried about Juvia.

Levy look at Lucy. "That person who insulted Juvia and the person you and Cana yelled at? That's her?!" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

Juvia looked at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes. Levy and Lucy look at Juvia, worried if Juvia is gonna cry. Lucy placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder and Levy rubbed Juvia's back. "It's okay Juvi-!"

"Juvia's gonna kill love rival!" Juvia yelled angrily with dark aura surrounding her. Lucy and Levy backed away from Juvia and hug each other in fear. They never seen Juvia liked this before in a very long time after that incident.

"J-Juvia, calm down." Levy said in fear.

Juvia saw that her friends were hugging each other in fear so she breath in and out and calmed herself. Lucy and Levy let go of their hug and comforted Juvia as they finally found their class and walked in.

The classroom was like theatre but there are no theatre seats instead it has folding chairs. The stage was large and has red curtain on it. They are folding chairs at the left side and at the ride side with students sitting on the chair.

The three girls look around and saw many students already sitting at the folding chairs doing whatever they do. Then they saw Erza and Mira sitting at the third row, both bruised and beaten. The three sweat-dropped and went over to them.

"There you guys are! You left us alone in the halls!" Lucy yelled pointing accusingly at Mira and Erza.

"It's her fault reading my diary." Erza said as she has a scowl on her face with her arms folded.

"Well, it's her fault for not telling us." Mira argued back.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia hated to admit it but Mira was right, Erza should have told them so none of this would have happen. They sighed and went to sit next to the two glaring girls. Juvia sat next to Levy, which is seated next to Mira, while Lucy sat in between Mira and Erza to avoid any fights from them.

Then the four girls heard screaming girls and groaning boys. They turned around and saw the Dragon Slayers entering the classroom with their girlfriends clinging on them. The four girls rolled their eyes and went back on looking at the front except Juvia who was looking at Gray with hearts on her eyes.

"Tch, crazy fangirls and those wanna be boys…" Erza mumbled angrily.

"Why are they even famous at this school?" Mira asked to herself.

Lucy looked Mira. "Well, they are the most famous boy band in Japan." Lucy answered. Then the girls look at Lucy with wide eyes and shocked look, including Juvia.

"They are?" Levy asked shockingly.

Lucy looked at them confused. "Umm yeah…didn't you know? They are so famous and they are even known around the world." Lucy said.

"How did you know that they are the most famous boy band?" Erza asked.

"My cousin, Laxus, is a member of that boy band. Plus, my father and Natsu told me." Lucy replied.

"You mean that blond, perverted, muscular and cocky playboy is your cousin?!" Mira yelled with a shock and confuse look as she stood up and point her index finger accusingly at Laxus which earned a lot of people to stare at her.

"Did she just call Laxus blond, perverted, muscular and cocky playboy?" Natsu whispered at Jellal.

Jellal nodded not caring about Natsu's question with a blush on his face as he was looking at Erza. Natsu wondered why he had a blush on his face so he looked at what Jellal was staring and saw he was staring at a certain scarlet-haired girl. He smirked and nudged Gray at the ribs, hard, which made him flinched in pain and glared at Natsu.

"What?" Gray hissed quietly to Natsu.

Natsu's eyes went to Jellal and Gray followed him and wondered why Natsu was making him looking at Jellal. Then he saw the blush from Jellal which shocked him. He never saw Jellal blush like that. In fact, Jellal never ever blush from when he first met Jellal to the time now. Gray wondered why he's blushing so he followed he gaze just like Natsu did. He saw that Jellal was looking at Erza. Then he turned back to Natsu, who is whispering something to Gajeel, then at Jellal, who is still blushing, then at Gajeel, who took a picture of Jellal blushing which is totally for blackmail, then at Bacchus, who was busy drinking, and to Laxus, who has an angry look on his face.

When everyone noticed that angry look on Laxus face, they all prayed for Mira's upcoming death except Angel who was smirking and wishing that Mira could just die. But that all changed when Laxus just sat at his seat, which is at the end, with the boys and their girlfriends went to their own sit on the front row and just ignored everyone.

After that, Lucy decided to reply to Mira's question by nodding he head and pulling her back to her seat to avoid any stares from their classmates. Everyone went back on doing what they are doing like chatting and etc.

BAM!

The students all looked at the door and saw the teacher already there but they all have shock looks on their faces.

'Why is he here again?!' The students thought with shock expressions.

Gildarts walked at his desk lazily which is at the front and began talking. "Nice to see you again students. I'm your drama teacher from now on until the end of the school year and I-"

Gildarts was interrupted by a hand raise from a student. Gildarts sighed, he hated people from interrupting him. "Yes?" he asked as he pointed at the student.

"What happened to Mrs. Connell?" the student asked.

Gildarts too wondered about that. "I don't know…The principal just changed my schedule of classes I will have to attend." he answered. The student nodded and sat down.

Erza noticed that the seat next to her was empty so she look at Lucy. "Lucy, where's Cana?" she asked.

Luc shrugged. "I don't know. She just disappeared when you and Mira chased around and left us." She answered.

"I hope she's not causing trouble again. I don't want to be suspended." Erza sighed.

"Don't worry, Erza. I know she's coming…in fact, she'd be coming around in 5-4-3-2-1…" Lucy said as she look at her watch.

BAM!

The students, including Gildarts, look at the door and saw a drunk Cana holding a bottle of booze on her hand. Her uniform was wrinkled, the blouse was not buttoned on the top which showed her chest a little, her tie was gone and she was not wearing any shoes, her Mary Jane high heels black shoes was at her other hand holding it.

"What's _hic_ up, bit-_hic_-ches?!" Cana yelled as she jumped with her fist pumped up holding her booze then she put her shoes o as se walk to where her friends are clumsily because of the alcohol.

The male students, except 6 guys, look at Cana with blood dripping down their nose and a perverted grin on their face, the female girls, except the five girls at the third row, look at her crazy, Gildarts and the five famous boys look at Cana with an amused smirk, Bacchus licked her lips looking at her, and the five girls at the third row smacked their palms at their forehead, embarrassed at what Cana did.

"Ms. Alberona, nice of you to join our class but next time show up early." Gildarts said with a smile.

Cana nodded drunkenly at Gildarts. "Nice to _hic_ see you again, Mr. _hic_ Clive." Cana replied as she sat down next to Erza.

Gildarts smile widened, which shocked the students including the dragon slayers. Gildarts never showed this side of him at the students except the famous boys and the end of the row.

As Cana sat down, her friends look at her with a look that said 'where the hell are you?!' Cana understood and answered, "I went to _hic_ buy some booze _hic_ since I'm all out of _hic_ booze." The girls nodded. They know that Cana always escaped the school to buy booze so they don't mind that Cana went out of school but they're still worried for their best friend.

Gildarrts continued. "As I was saying, I have prepared an activity for all of you and it must be done by the time this period is over. This activity is called 'acting while Introducing'." Gildarts said with stars in his eyes.

'Acting while introducing?' the students thought with a sweat-drop on their head as they know that Gildarts just made that activity up.

Gildarts cleared his throat and continued. "This are the steps, One by one, one student shall go in front and pick a piece of paper from this big fish bowl" Gildarts pointed at the fish bowl full of paper beside him. "Each piece of paper represents what accent or character you're gonna do in front of the stage to introduce your selves. I'll give 10 points to those who have the most perfect acting. I want you all to dressed up that represent your accents and make it creative. For this week, we're going to practice but today is when you'll pick your accent and by the end of the week is the day of your presentation. There are lot of clothes and props that are perfect for your act but you may also use your own things for the presentation. We'll start from the first row for picking up the papers." Gildarts explained then he pointed at Ultear since she was at the last column in the first row.

Ultear stood up and walk towards Gildarts like she was in a fashion show. She pick a piece of paper inside the big fish bowl then she opened it.

_'Witch'_

Ultear look at the piece of paper silently for a minute then she yelled. "WHAT?! What is the meaning of this Gildarts?! Why is my accent this?! I demand a repeat!"

Gildarts frowned at this and said, "I'm sorry Ms. Ultear but I can't do that and please call me Mr. Clive. What you're doing is wrong."

"I don't care! I demand a repeat! Do you even know who I am?!" Ultear argued back.

Gildarts look calm on the outside but on the inside he's furious. "Yes, I know who are Ms. Ultear. You are member of a powerful and rich family. But I don't care any of that because the owner of this school is far more powerful than your family is. So, will you please shut the hell up and go back to your seat!" Gildarts roared making Ultear scared and the students to flinch.

"Y-Yes sir…" Ultear mumbled then went back to her sit.

After Ultear sat down, Daphne, who was next to Ultear, stood up and walk towards Gildarts and picked a paper. She opened it and read it.

_'Cowboy or Cowgirl'_

Daphne smiled and went back to her seat. Gildarts sighed in relief, 'Glad that she pick what suits for her. If don't, I'm gonna blow up of anger.' he thought.

Lisanna went next and Gildarts sighed in relief again. 'I'm glad she isn't like those girls next to her. Why is she even with them? she's kind and friendly and those friend of hers are slutty and arrogant.' Gildarts thought.

Lisanna took a paper from the big fish bowl and opened it.

_'Tiger'_

Lisanna tilted her head confused as she read her paper again. How is she gonna perform in a tiger suit while introducing herself. Lisanna went back to her seat, still confused.

Lamy skipped towards Gildarts when Lisanna finished and picked a paper. She opened it and read.

_'Bunny'_

Lamy went back to her seat in a good mood. Kamika went next and picked a paper then she opened it.

_'Caveman'_

Kamika read it again and again then her jaw dropped. She went back to her seat with a foul mood. She wants to pick again but she was afraid to be yelled at Gildarts.

Angel went next as she walked towards Gildarts like Ultear did earlier and took a paper and opened it.

_'Angel'_

Angel smiled and walked like a model again to her seat. She showed her paper to friends and smug when she her friends expressions.

The picking of their accents went on until it was Juvia's turn to pick. Juvia shyly stood up and walked towards Gildarts while avoiding the stares she got from her classmates. She stopped in front of Gildarts and took a paper inside the fishbowl and opened it.

_'Mermaid'_

Juvia blinked in surprised when she read the paper but she just shrugged it off and went back to her seat. When she was walking back to her seat as Levy pass by her to Gildarts, she saw Daphne giggled and talked to Ultear and heard her say, "I hope she pick something that's hard for her."

Juvia tightened her fist as the paper were crumpled. She took her seat and ignored all the stares and giggles of Ultear and Daphne as she watched Levy took a paper inside the fishbowl.

Levy opened her paper and read.

_'Librarian'_

Levy read it only once and went back to her seat and was already thinking of how she's gonna present herself at the stage. She saw Mira walked past her so she nodded at Mira for a good luck and Mira smiled back.

Mira took a paper and opened it. She ignored all the giggling of angel and the chuckling Laxus.

_'Devil'_

Mira smirked when she read her paper. Luckily for her, no one saw her evil smirked but Lisanna who know what's on her mind. 'Oh no, I know that evil smirked of hers. She's already planned what she's gonna do on her presentation.' Lisanna thought. Mira went back to her seat as she decided to show her other side when the presentation comes. The people that already know her other side is her family including Lisanna and Elfman, Her five best friends and Laxus.

Lucy walked pass Mira and took a paper then opened it.

_'Greek God or Goddess'_

Lucy thought of this for a while then she smiled when she thought of her in a Greek Goddess costume. She walked pass Erza who walked toward Gildarts. Erza smiled at her and Lucy smiled back but then she heard something from Daphne.

"I know what she chose is great for her but I know that it's more suit Lisanna. Right Lisanna?" Daphne said quietly. Lisanna said nothing as she look at the floor avoiding all the stairs coming from the students who heard Daphne.

Erza heard it too and saw Lucy silently walked back to her seat with a sad look. She noticed Natsu growl of anger and she look at Daphne with anger. Erza went back on taking a paper and opened it.

_'Musketeer'_

Erza smiled at this as she thought that it was perfect for her but then frowned when she noticed she had a stage fright. Erza walked back to her seat and saw Cana walked pass her drunk. Cana walked towards Gildarts with a bottle of booze on her hands. She lazily took a piece of paper on the big fishbowl and opened it.

_'Pirate'_

Cana dumbly read her paper but just shrugged it off and went back on drinking her booze and getting back to her seat. Gildrts snickered when Cana almost trip.

* * *

After the picking of the accents, the bell rang just the right time. Natsu's a Mafia Gang Member, Gray's a werewolf, Bacchus' a pirate, Laxus' a wrestler and Jellal's a prince.

Gildarts look at the students after the bell finished ringing. "Well class, good luck on your presentation by the end of the week! I hope that presentations are creative and great. You can borrow props or costumes but you'll first tell me if you will borrow. Bye!" Gildarts waved at the leaving students and began to fix his things.

The students left and went for lunch except the famous boy band and their girlfriends. Erza, Mira, Cana, Lucy, Levy and Juvia saw this but they decided to ignore it when their stomachs growled.

They left the classroom and began walking for lunch.

"I wonder what they're gonna do inside the classroom?" Erza said as she look back at the classroom.

"Who _hic_ cares? I'm _hic_ hungry" Cana whined.

"How can you be hungry when you all have that booze on your stomach?!" Lucy yelled. Cana shrugged.

Mira look up with her finger on her chin. "Hmm…maybe they're gonna practice for their presentation." Mira said.

"or maybe they're gonna make out or something." Levy shrugged.

Juvia stopped when she heard this then a dark aura was surrounding her. "Gray-sama is making out with that Bitch?!" Juvia yelled then she began walking back towards the classroom to stop them.

"Calm down, Juvia!" Lucy and Levy yelled.

"My my…" Mira mumbled as she watched Erza punched Juvia on the head and began dragging her to lunch and they followed.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about the grammars and the spelling. I hope you like the chapter but If not sorry for wasting your time reading it. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: One Way or Another

**Songs I used:**

**One Way or Another by One Direction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the song.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: One Way or Another**

* * *

When all of the students left the classroom, the boys look at the girls in front of them with a glare. Natsu look at Bacchus and nodded. Bacchus nodded back and took Lisanna out of the classroom by her hand which confused her and the other girls.

"What's going on, Bacchus?" Lisanna asked as she look back at the classroom.

Bacchus drank his booze then answered, "It's something that the boys have to do. Don't worry about it. Now let's wait for them at lunch." Bacchus said but his voice is a bit slur as he drag Lisanna to the cafeteria.

Lisanna can't help but worry about her best friends since she saw the boys had a dark aura around them. But at the back of her mind, she wasn't worried at all. In fact, she hoped that the boys should do whatever they want with her best friends.

* * *

_Click_

Laxus locked the door of the Drama Class then he went back to the boys. Their girlfriends except Lisanna, who was being with Bacchus, were confused. Angel decided to talk. "Why are we here? And why did you drag Lisanna out of this? I thought that we are supposed to be having lunch early like always." Angel said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah it's like we did something that Lisanna didn't." Kamika said.

"Gajeel-kun, what's wrong." Lamy said innocently but in the inside she's panicking.

"Hmph. If you're all gonna keep quiet and don't answer our questions then we're out of he-" Ultear was interrupted by a loud noise

Laxus punched the wall creating a whole in it. The girls flinched and backed away. "Shut the hell up…" Laxus mumbled coldly.

"W-what's wrong with you guys! We only-" Angel stuttered.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Laxus yelled.

The girls went silent. They feared that if they did something, something bad is going to happen.

Gray walked closer to Daphne. Daphne saw this and hope that he will save her from Laxus. But she was wrong.

Slap!

Gray just slapped Daphne. Daphne's cheek was red and had tears on her eyes. "G-gray…" Daphne whispered.

"What you did was unforgivable, Daphne!" Gray yelled.

"W-what did I do?" Daphne stuttered.

Natsu got angry at this. "Don't try to act innocent with us. You just insulted the man that helped us and insulted his daughter too along with her best friends." Natsu said coldly.

"Then why are we here too if it was Daphne's fault." Ultear yelled.

"Shut up, Ultear! You too have done something. You are a disgraced to our family. You just disrespect a teacher of this school. Don't you know that this school can destroy any student's lives just for not following the rules. Plus, he is the strongest and best teacher in this school despite being lazy. And to thought that you're the heiress of our family. Lyon should had have that title but since you're the oldest, dad gave you the title." Gray said. Ultear just looked way.

"And you three bitches!" Gajeel yelled as he pointed at Lamy, Kamika and Angel. "You three should have stopped Daphne from insulting those 6 girls earlier. But what did you do?! You didn't do anything!" Gajeel yelled.

"B-But Gajeel-kun, What about Lisanna?" Lamy whimpered.

"It's okay for Lisanna because she's embarrased and nervous in front of her sister. So, don't go near at Lisanna if you're just gonna say that it's her fault." Jellal growled.

The five girls frozed when they heard what Jellal said. They all look at each other like they were talking. The boys didn't notice this except Natsu.

Natsu look at them curiously. "What the hell are you girls doing?" Natsu asked coldly.

The girls look back at them and they sighed in relief in their minds. 'Thank Mavis, I thought they knew.' the girls thought. "N-nothing." Lamy stuttered as if she done nothing wrong.

Natsu hesitated a little but he just believed Lamy's lie. Laxus opened the door and the five girls quickly went out when Laxus said to go.

Gray sighed. "Those girls are really a pain in the ass."

Natsu agreed. "Yeah, why did you even dated them?" Natsu asked.

"Because we need someone to keep those fangirls away from us." Jellal answered

Natsu 'ohed' and heard Gray laugh and said that he's an idiot. Natsu argued back then Gray argued then it started a fight.

Laxus realized something and he look at the clock. It was 12:22. He look back at the boys. "Hey." Laxus called. The others look at him. "have you forget that we have some singing to do." The others widened their eyes then they all began to pick their stuff and ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Damn, they sure have a nice and huge cafeteria." Cana hiccupped as she and her friends look at the large cafeteria.

The cafeteria was so large and huge. It has white marbled floor and yellow walls. On top was a lot of small golden chandeliers. The table were white and chairs are white too. It even has a stage at the center in front. The food corner is just next to the stage at the right side and at the left side was a door that says 'performers and employee only' in gold sign. At the left side were a lot of windows and a glass two-door doors which leads outside.

The girls jaw dropped except Cana, who was drinking her booze, as they saw the large cafeteria. 'Grandpa sure did built a nice school.' Lucy thought.

Cana's eyes went around until she stopped at a table. Her eyes went wide and began to hide at the girls. She look at the girls. "Guys, let me hide." Cana whispered.

"umm…why?" Levy said curiously.

Cana rolled her eyes and pointed at the table she saw that causes her to hide behind the girls. "Look at that table!" Cana demanded. The girls look at what Cana is pointing and they all said 'oh'.

"Yeah oh."

At the table were a drinking Bacchus and an awkward Lisanna sitting. The table was near at the stage. Mira wondered why Lisanna was sitting alone with Bacchus and not with Natsu. 'Oh yeah, the boys were at Drama lass when we left but why is Bacchus and Lisanna here?' Mira thought.

Then someone cleared their throat. The girls looked behind them and saw a glaring Ultear, Angel, Lamy, Kamika and Daphne.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Oh great, the sluts are here…" Cana mumbled but unfortunately, the boys girlfriends heard it.

"Excuse me. What did you just call us, Drunk-ass?" Kamika said as she put her right hand on her hips.

"I called you sluts, you bitch." Cana argued. Kamika was about to argue back but Ultear stopped her by raising her hand in front of Kamika.

"Well, if you're just gonna argue with us, can you move away so we can sit on our table." Ultear demanded.

Erza look around them and saw that there's another way for the girls to walk to their table. Erza pointed at their side. "Why did you just walked in front of us if there's still a space here for you to walk?" Erza glared.

"Ugh, because we only walk straight and you're blocking our way, you red head bitch." Ultear threatened. Erza was taken back and was about to get her iron pipe from her uniform but Mira stopped her by putting her hands on Erza's hand to top her from pulling out an iron pipe. Everyone was now staring at them but they just ignored it.

"Well, if you want us to move, you have to make us move cause we're not going anywhere." Mira threatened back.

Angel got angry at this. "We're gonna call the principal if you're not going to move. The principal knew us better than you girls cause Laxus is his grandson and he will threaten anyone who threatens the people who are precious to Laxus." Angel said with a smug.

The girls sweat-dropped when Angel said this. 'does she even know that Lucy/I am/is related to the principal and Laxus?' the girls thought.

"Well, you're deaf, honey." Mira smiled sweetly. Angel's smug was wiped off and was replaced with a frown.

"Ugh, didn't you here what I said." Angel said.

"Yeah, we heard you." Cana smirked.

Juvia smirked. "Juvia agreed that you're deaf too. When Juvia and her best friends was there at the drama class, Mira said something but Juvia guess that you didn't heard it because you were busy chatting and flirting with you boyfriends. Right love rival?" Juvia said as she glared at Daphne.

Daphne ignored her. "What did that white-haired bitch say?" Daphne asked.

Lucy stepped forward. "She asked if Laxus-nii is my cousin and I said yes." Lucy smirked. The students who heard this gasped and Ultear, Angel, Kamika, Lamy and Daphne widened their eyes. The girls smirked.

Then Lamy laughed. "Their lying. Laxus never said that he has a cousin. Hahaha" Lamy laughed and the others began to laugh including the students.

The girls frowned at this but then they smirked when they saw someone behind the laughing girls' back. The students quiet down when they also saw the person but Ultear, Angel, Kamika, Lamy and Daphne was still laughing. Lamy stopped laughing when she saw that the students stopped laughing. "Hey, why is everyone stop laughing?" She asked.

Levy's smirked widened. "Look behind you."

The girls looked behind them and saw the principal standing there with a pink haired maid. "M-Master Makarov!" they gasped.

Makarov raised his eyebrow. "Why are you all laughing?" he asked then he looked past the shocked girls and saw his granddaughter and her friends smiling at him. He smiled back. "Hello Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia." he greeted with a wave.

Virgo widened her eyes and looked past the shocked girls too and saw her mistresses. Virgo bowed. "Hello princess and mistresses. May I have my punishment now?" Virgo

"Hey gramps and Virgo." Lucy greeted with a smile. Mira waved with a smile, Erza saluted, Levy and Juvia said the same thing as Lucy. And Cana smirked and waved as she drank her booze.

The students look at them shock including Ultear, Angel, Kamika, Lamy and Daphne. Makarov walked pass them and held Lucy's hand and began to drag them to a table. "Follow me, girls. I have something to say talk about as I join you girls for lunch and of course Virgo too." Makarov said as he dragged Lucy and the others followed. They left the shock students and the angry boy band's girlfriends.

"I thought they were lying." Lamy said.

"Tch, come on girls. Let's go to our table now." Ultear demanded.

As they walk toward their table, they heard Angel gasped. Daphne look at Angel curiously. "What's the matter Angel?" Daphne asked.

A shock Angel pointed at somewhere and the others followed what Angel was pointing and gasped. They saw a table that was on the center. The designs of the table were beautiful and it was different than the normal tables in the cafeteria. But unfortunately, their hopes went down when they saw the principal and the six new girls heading towards the table.

"What are they doing?! Are they heading toward that table?!" Kamika yelled as he pointed at the six new girls.

"Ugh. We have to confront Makarov about this! Why the hell does those bitches have a better table than us!" Angel yelled.

Ultear was silent and motioned for the girls to follow her as they walked towards Makarov and the girls. Bacchus and Lisanna saw them walking towards Makarov and their eyes went wide when they realize what they're gonna do. Bacchus was about to stop them but Lisanna stopped him. Bacchus look at Lisanna. "Are you crazy?! They're about to get in trouble. I thought that they're your friends?!" Bacchus hissed quietly.

Lisanna ignored what he said as she glared at her fake friends. "Let them deal with it and they're not my friends." Lisanna said with no emotion.

Bacchus look at Lisanna curiously and was about to say something but he heard a 'psst'. Lisanna and Bacchus look where the sound came from and saw Elfman near them.

"Hey Elf-nii." Lisanna smiled as she waved at Elfman.

Elfman smiled and patted his little sisters head then bro fist Bacchus. "Jellal said that they are about to start...like a man!" Elfman said. Lisanna and Bacchus sweat dropped then look at the stage and saw that they were readying the instruments.

Bacchus sat down again and Elfman look at Lisanna. "Lisanna, I have to greet our older sister. You have to stay here. It is manly to greet their sisters." Elfman yelled and began to walk towards Mira. Lisanna nodded and went back on staring at the stage.

* * *

Makarov lead them to a table, which is at the center of the cafeteria, and sat down on the table since his small. The girls followed and sat down on the chairs and Virgo just stood there. The table was different to the other tables. This one has a large, white marbled with a gold stand and there was white roses in a vase at the center of the table. The chairs were white luxury dining chairs with gold legs. There was a gold chandelier on top and there were already food at the table but was covered in metal food cover. The table setting were formal and the plates have gold linings at the side of the plate and the spoons have gold designs.

Makarov look at the girls and saw that they had a confused look. He sighed and said, "Our table is different than the others because I made this table just for you girls when I knew that you're all going to attend here."

"Yeah, but this is too much for us, Grandpa. We could've been with the other normal students." Lucy explained. Makarov looked down looking like a sad puppy.

"But I only want what's best for you."

Erza and Mira saw this and began to hug Makarov. "Aww, you're the most sweetest person who has ever done this to us." Mira said sweetly.

Erza glared at Lucy, causing Lucy to shiver, "apologize to Master Makarov. Now!" Erza demanded.

"b-but.."

"Aww, come on Lucy. Look at him. He's a poor old man who wants some apology now" Cana said.

Lucy look at Cana then at Makarov's sad face. She began to soften and hugged her Grandfather. "Alright, sorry for hurting you gramps." Lucy apologized then released Makarov and Erza and Mira followed.

Makarov beamed. Cana, Levy and Juvia smiled at this but then frowned when they remembered their fathers. They shook their heads and turn their attention to something else. Juvia started to say something, "So, what did Mr. Makarov wants?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, I just want to talk with you and join you to lunch." Makarov answered. The girls nodded.

"So, what's for lunch?" Cana asked as she look at the metal food cover.

Virgo walked to them and opened each metal food cover.

After Virgo took off the metal food cover, the girls mouth began to water at the food they just saw. Each food has its own name and what cuisine they are at a card next to the food. There were like seven main foods and seven desserts at the table with different cuisines. The main dishes are a mini peking duck pancakes with plum sauce from China, chimichangas from Mexico, fire roasted sriracha chicken wings from America, grilled chicken kabob from Germany, herb crab salad maki sushi with tempura shrimp hand rolls from their country, Japan, teriyaki steak with pineapple skewers from Hawaii and Thai noodle stir fry from Thailand. The desserts are panna cotta with strawberry puree, chocolate cups with kiwi, raspberry and lime mousse, strawberry cake for Erza, mango and orange mousse, lemon blueberry muffins, chocolate orange profiteroles and chocolate fudge. Their beverages were all milkshakes. Lucy and Makarov had chocolate, Erza had strawberry, Mira had vanilla, Juvia had blueberry, Levy had mango and Cana had a vanilla milkshake but it has a mix of wine in it.

"T-This is all for us?" Lucy asked her grandfather.

Makarov nodded. "I told you, I will give what's best for you, girls." he answered.

The girls were silent for a moment then they began thanking Makarov and hugging and kissing him on the cheek. But then someone cleared their throat. Makarov and the six new girls stared at the person and saw that it was the famous boy band's girlfriends. Lucy, Cana and Erza glared at them while Levy, Juvia and Mira were worried and Makarov was just staring at them.

Makarov was curious as to why Ultear, Angel, Daphne, Lamy and Kamika here. He decided to ask. "Why are you girls here?"

Ultear was the one who answered since she's the leader of her gang. "Well Principal Makarov, I want to ask you something?" Ultear ask as she glared at the new girls.

Makarov look at them closely then at his granddaughter and her friends, then at Ultear's gang then at the new girls. He sighed when he saw them glaring at each other. He stared at Ultear. "Alright Ultear, what are you gonna ask me?" Makarov asked.

Ultear took a deep breath, which caused Makarov to raised his eyebrow, and was about to answer but Angel beat her from answering. "Why are those bitches at that table?! That should be ours! Ours!" Angel shouted.

Makarov look at them shock then closed his eyes. Everyone around them look at them too, including Bacchus, Lisanna and Elfman. Ultear smacked Angel at the head and pinched her ears and brought Angel closer to her mouth. "You idiot! We're in serious trouble now, since you yelled at the principal like that! Now, my plan of being sweet and kind to him so that he can give us what we want is ruined because of you!" Ultear whispered so that no one can hear them but unfortunately, Erza heard all of it since she was near Ultear's gang.

Erza glared harder at them and decided to tell this to Makarov later. Makarov started to have this dangerous aura around him come out. He opened his eyes and stood up at the table with a serious and angry look. "Don't say that to my face, Angel." Angel flinched at the sound of her name being spit out Makarov's voice. "Don't act like you own this school. I'm the only one who can control this school, okay?!" Makarov boomed making everyone back away except for the six new girls and Virgo. "And this table is not yours, it's for my granddaughter and her friends. I'm doing this for them because they are also my favorite and precious persons in my life. So, scram and don't ever talk to me like you own this school! And don't answer when someone didn't ask for you. I was talking to Ultear so she should be the one answering!" Makarov yelled.

Mira smirked a little when she saw Angel's frightened look. Ultear's gang quickly walk away from them and everyone around them was quiet but when they saw Makarov's angry look, they look away and began minding their own businesses.

Makarov sighed and sat down. "Sorry for that girls, I was angry because of what they did." Makarov said.

Levy smiled. "It's okay Mr. Makarov. We're use to this yelling thing."

Erza nodded. "We're always being yelled at at Sabertooth. Also, because we sometime yelled at each other and fight." Erza explained.

Makarov's eyes widened. "You girls were being yelled at at Sabertooth all the time?!" Makarov yelled.

Juvia nodded. "We were always being yelled at Sabertooth because the teachers don't like Juvia, Lucy, Cana, Erza, Mira and Levy." Juvia replied.

Makarov cracked his knuckles. "Remind me to beat the hell out of Sabertooth's principal when the principals have meetings. Okay?" Makarov growled.

Cana thumbs up. "You got it, Gramps!" Cana yelled.

Lucy sweat-dropped and then she saw Virgo just standing there. Lucy got confused. 'Why is Virgo here? I thought she's at LH Palace?' Lucy thought. Lucy faced her grandfather. "Grandpa, why is Virgo here?" Lucy asked.

Makarov looked at Virgo who was standing near them. "Oh, Virgo! Why are you standing there? Come seat with us!" Makarov said as he motioned for Virgo to seat down. Virgo sat down next to Lucy. Makarov faced his granddaughter. "Because your father ordered her." He replied.

Lucy sighed. 'So this is what's it like to have an overprotective father when you come back to your hometown.' Lucy thought.

"Mira!"

They all look at the person who yelled Mira's name and saw Elfman. Mira grinned and stood up and ran to Elfman and tackled him with a hug. "Elfman, I missed you!" Mira said.

"hahaha, well it is manly to greet her sister for not seeing her for a long time." Elfman laughed.

Mira sweat-dropped. "I guess that you still have that manly attitude you have."

Elfman grinned. "Of course, it is manly to have a manly attitude."

Mira ignored his manly answer and dragged him at the table. "Come on! I'd like you to meet my best friends." Mira said as she lead him to her table.

"It is manly to greet your sister's best friends!"

Mira lead them to the table. "Guys! This is my brother, Elman. Elfman, this is Erza…Lucy…Cana…Levy…Juvia…Virgo and principal Makarov, but you already know him." Mira introduced.

The girls all said 'hey' and Virgo bowed while Makarov greeted him too. Mira faced Elfman. "Are you gonna join us, join your friends or girlfriend?" Mira said slyly the last part.

Elfman blushed. "I-I don't ha-have a g-girlfriend! a-and to my friends since it is not manly to ruin your sister's lunch date with the principal and her friends." Elfman said.

Mira smiled. "Aww, you are manly! Now, go on and join friends. Bye Elfman!" Mira waved as Elfman left. Mira went back at the table and saw that they're already eating. "H-hey! Don't eat without me!" Mira yelled as she too began to eat.

Makarov gulped his drink and faced the girls. "I have a surprise for all of you~" Makarov sang.

"You have a surprise for us?!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

"Well, what is it?" Erza asked.

Makarov rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, it's not really my surprise but it's from Lucy's father. But since he's not here, it's my surprise." Makarov answered honestly with a smile.

The girls sweat-dropped. "whash sha shupraish?" Cana said as her mouth was filled with food.

Makarov look at the stage and saw that they are still preparing but was nearly done. "Well, you have to wait for a little while." Makarov replied. The girls were confused but shrugged it off and continued devouring they're delicious foods including Virgo.

* * *

"Tch, look at them while they're enjoying their selves from those delicious foods. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I ha-"

"Will you quit stabbing your food. It making me annoyed." Bacchus interrupted Daphne as he ate his lunch.

Ultear's gang went back on their table with Bacchus and Lisanna and they were angry, annoyed and jealous of the six new girls. Daphne kept glaring at the new girls, Ultear was angry but continued to eat her food, Angel was quiet while eating her food, Kamika were annoyed as she ate her food, Lamy was angry too, Lisanna kept quiet but on the inside she was screaming 'Take that you bitches! That's what you get for being like a bitch!' and Bacchus was annoyed at the girls for acting like this.

Then they heard a mic sound. Everyone all look at the stage and saw Natsu near the mic with an electric guitar, Laxus at the left side of Natsu with a bass guitar and also have a mic near him, Jellal on the right side of Natsu with an electric guitar and mic near him, Gray at the back of Jellal with an electric keyboard and a mic in front of him and Gajeel behind Laxus with a drum set and mic in front of him.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu yelled at the mic with a wave. Their answers were screams and squeals.

"We will perform today if you don't mind?" Jellal asked and someone yelled we don't mind causing him to chuckle.

"We're gonna perform because someone asked us and the song we just wrote is new and for someone." Laxus said.

There were screams and squeals. The boy band's girlfriends smiled, except Lisanna since Bacchus told her the surprise for the new girls but she still cheered, as they thought the song was from them. "Aww, they're so sweet! Writing a new song for us." Lamy giggled.

The girls nodded and giggled as they thought it was sweet too but their hopes went down when Gray said something.

"This is for the new girls named Erza, Lucy, Cana, Levy, Mira and Juvia!" Gray yelled.

Ultear, Angel, Lamy and Daphne's jaw dropped and they all said, "What?!" and then they glared at the new girls, who were in a shock and surprised look and had blushes on their faces. Kamika just sat there next to Bacchus with an annoyed look.

"This song is a 'welcome back to your hometown' which is dedicated by Master Makarov and Jude Heartfilia." Gajeel said.

Natsu grinned "So, here it goes!" then he started playing his guitar.

_Laxus:_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

While Laxus was singing, he was pointing at Mira the whole time, which cause Mira to roll her eyes but she was blushing. After that, Jellal began singing and he and Laxus started playing their instruments but Natsu was still playing his guitar.

_Jellal:_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day maybe next week I'm gonna meetcha_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Jellal winked at Erza and she blushed hard. Cana was nudging Erza with a sly look which causes her to blush more. Then Natsu began to sing and Gajeel and Gray join in playing their instruments while Natsu and Laxus stopped. Everyone began to clap.

_Natsu:_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all out_

_I'll see who's around_

_Let's go!_

Natsu grinned at Lucy and Lucy began to blush. Then Gajeel began to sing and Natsu and Laxus started playing their guitars again but Gray, Jellal and Gajeel still continued to play their instruments.

_Gajeel:_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha gectha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha._

Gajeel was looking at Levy the whole time he was singing. Then Gray began to sing and Juvia had hearts on her eyes and was screaming and squealing with the students.

_Gray:_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day maybe next week I'm gonna meetcha_

_I'll meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

Gray wink at Juvia which causes her to faint on Erza's arms. Then Jellal began to sing and he was looking Erza.

_Jellal:_

_And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hanging out_

_Gray: One two three four!_

Then they all began to sing and clap even the students except the angry girlfriends, blushing new girls, a laughing Makarov and a smiling Virgo.

_Everyone:_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_(Gray: I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_(Gray: I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_(Gray: I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_Get teenage kicks right through the night_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_(Laxus: I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_(Laxus: I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_(Laxus: I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_Get teenage kicks right through the night_

_Laxus:_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meecha meetcha meetcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight)_

_One way or another_

Laxus finished with a fireworks behind the boys and the students were screaming even Lisanna and Bacchus. Ultear's gang was glaring at the new girls and their boyfriends. The band left and went to their table.

* * *

"Hahaha, that was an amazing performance that the boys did! I'm proud of them! So what did you think girls?" Makarov asked as he faced the blushing girls (Cana was blushing because of the booze).

"I-it was great." Lucy said while looking away. Levy nodded, not wanting to speak.

"B-Best performance ever…" Erza mumbled.

"Super fun." Mira said meekly.

"Juvia had fun and Gray-sama was so handsome singing on stage!" Juvia yelled happily with hearts on her eyes. Juvia woke up when Laxus sang the last lyrics.

"Yeah! That was a blast! Who knew you can fun in a concert!" Cana yelled as she raised her vanilla wine smoothie.

Makarov sweat-dropped. The girls were all embarrassed except Cana and Juvia who was gushing about her Gray-sama being so handsome. "Well, I'm glad you have fun. Now, let's eat!" Makarov said and the other girls snapped out of their trauma and continue to eat.

* * *

"That was the best performance I've ever done!" Natsu said as he and his friends went to their table.

Gajeel chuckled. "Gihi. Yeah, who knew we can finish that song for just one day."

Gray smirked. "And it was about getting the girl that you had eyes on." Gray added.

Jellal nodded and faced Laxus. "So how did you come up with that song?" he asked.

Laxus shrugged. "I knew my cousin and I knew what friends she'll get. Oh, and before I forget, I dibs on the white-haired chick." Laxus smirked.

"The tall blue-haired chick." Gray said with a smile.

"the shrimp." Gajeel said and the boys look at him shock. Gajeel raised his eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"I never thought metal face will fall in love with someone." Natsu answered.

"Yeah, and I thought that he'll be single forever." Gray said as he snickered.

"Hahaha. That was good, man." Natsu laughed as he and Gray high fived.

A tick mark appeared on Gajeel's head. "What the fuck does that mean, Pyro, Popsicle?!" Gajeel yelled.

Jellal and Laxus ignored as they quietly walk to their table while the boys behind them argue. "so, who did you pick, Jellal?" Laxus asked as he faced Jellal.

"the scarlet chick." Jellal simply answered.

Laxus nodded and then chuckled. "Then that leaves The brunette to Bacchus since they always drink."

Jellal thought of this for a while then chuckled too as he thought of Bacchus and Cana dating.

When they arrived, they saw a grinning Bacchus with a blush on his cheeks, a smiling Lisanna, a poker face Kamika and a glaring Ultear, Angel, Daphne and Lamy with a dark aura around them. Bacchus stood up and bro fist the boys. "You were wild, guys! The performance was wild!" Bacchus grinned.

"Hehehe, thanks for the compliment Bacchus!" Natsu grinned back as he and the others took a seat next to their girlfriends.

Jellal noticed something was not right about their girlfriends. "What's wrong with you girls? And why are you glaring at us?" Jellal asked.

"O-Oh, nothing much." Ultear answered as she her teeth.

Gray sighed and put her arms around Daphne's shoulder. "Well, whatever your up to must be so rough." Gray said.

"Ok, enough with chit chats. I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Gajeel said as he ate their food, which was on the table. Bacchus and Lisanna ordered their food while they were away.

Laxus kept silent as he kept thinking about a certain white-haired beauty. He looked at their table and saw them laughing with Makarov. He sighed as he thought about his father but snapped out of it and ate his lunch, he has to forget about his father and move on.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the spelling and the grammars. Hope you like the chapter but if not, sorry to waste your time reading it. Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8: My partner is who?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Partner is who?!**

* * *

After lunch, they walked out of the cafeteria and walked through the hallways. Their stomachs were so full that it was hurting them a little.

Juvia rubbed her stomach. "That was the best food Juvia ever tasted but now Juvia is so full." Juvia sighed.

Levy nodded. "I sure ate a lot of those delicious desserts we had." Levy laughed lightly.

Lucy laughed at that. "Yeah, you ate 2 of those panna cotta with strawberry puree, 5 chocolate cups with kiwi, raspberry and lime mousse, 3 mango and orange mousse, 6 lemon blueberry muffins, 8 chocolate orange profiteroles and 4 chocolate fudge brownie, and you just ate 2 chimichangas and you didn't eat one of those strawberry cakes cause Erza will kill you (Erza nodded at this). Then that make you ate…30 foods!" Lucy yelled when she counted the foods with her fingers.

The girls look at Levy shocked. Levy laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "hehehe, that must be a new record. At least, I'm not getting fat." Levy said as she rubbed her stomach.

The girls too look at their stomachs and noticed it flat. They sighed in relief. "Whew, I thought I'll get fat but if that happens, I'll be kicked out of modelling. I need my body fit and sexy." Mira said.

Erza nodded then look at Mira. "Hey Mira." Erza called. Mira look at Erza and Erza continued, "Since we're living at Magnolia now, what will you do about your modelling career since it's at Crocus?" Erza asked.

Mira thought of this for a while then shrugged. "I never thought of that before, but I'll have to asked Jason about it on the phone later." Mira said with a smile as she brought out her phone. Erza nodded in understanding and continued walking with her friends.

Lucy realized something and look at Cana. "Hey Cana, you're lucky that that Bacchus guy didn't call you." Lucy said.

As always, Cana was drinking her booze then said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She snapped her fingers. Her friends sweat-dropped and Cana continued, "Thank Mavis, that bastard didn't call me. I would rather go to hell than be that bastard's slave." Cana said with her booze on her hand and her other hand was on her head.

"So what's your next class? Mine's Math" Erza asked as she looked at her schedule.

Lucy took out her schedule and read it. "Chemistry. Yours?" Lucy asked Levy.

Levy look at her schedule. "Hmm…Chemistry too. What about you Juvia?" Levy asked as she look at Juvia.

Juvia read her schedule. "Art. Mira-san?" Juvia asked.

Mira took a look on her schedule. "Umm…Home Economics. What's your next class, Cana?" Mira asked the drinking girl.

Cana look at her schedule. "History." Cana replied. "Well, we have to separate our ways except Lucy and Levy." Cana explained.

Erza nodded and hugged her best friends hard. Lucy rubbed her head. "Geez Erza, why are your chest so hard?" Lucy asked.

"I'm wearing an armor." Erza replied.

Juvia look at Erza confused. "Why is Erza wearing an armor?" Juvia asked.

"In case of emergencies. Good luck and take care of yourselves. Ja ne." Erza waved and began walking to her next class.

Mira look at the clock on the hallways. "Me too. I have to go. Bye Girls!" Mira waved as she ran.

"Juvia also has to go to class. Bye." Juvia left.

"Cana, you going to class? Cause I'm gonna go now with Levy-chan." Lucy said as she took Levy's hand.

"Mhmm, take care!" Cana dashed to her classroom and Levy waved at Cana and left with Lucy.

Unknown to them, The Dragon Slayers' girlfriends (except Lisanna) were planning something to destroy the girls

* * *

Erza walked in the Biology lab and immediately blushed when she saw Jellal there but her blush turned into a glare when she saw Ultear there too. Jellal saw Erza staring at him but Erza turned away and took a seat. Erza ignore them and took a seat to an empty seat and began to observe the lab.

The lab was has weird things displayed around the room like there was parts of a body by different species and there was even a dead frog displayed. Erza shivered at what she saw and decided to read a book instead. She took a book out of her bag and took out her glasses from the pocket of her blazer.

She put on her glasses then she began to read her book but then someone took her book from her. Jellal, who was watching Erza for a while, widened his eyes when he saw the person who took Erza's book. 'What is she doing?! She's gonna get herself killed!' Jellal screamed inside his head.

Ultear look at the cover of the book that Erza was reading. "'The Legend of the Titania (This book is not real, I just guess it)' huh? What a crappy piece of shit!" Ultear yelled as she threw the book at the floor. Erza's eyes was covered by her bangs with a dark aura surrounding her and everyone in the room was now looking at them.

Ultear stepped on the book and look at Erza. "Aww, is a certain red-head bitch crying?" Ultear cooed. Erza didn't respond and Ultear smirked. "You are a coward, slutty red-haired bitch!" Ultear raised her fist to punch her.

Erza got punched and her broken glasses fell off her face to the floor. Ultear smirked but was turned into a shock look when she saw Erza looking at her with a death glare. Erza stood up and took out an iron pipe from her uniform and then look at Ultear with a scary look.

Ultear backed away from Erza and Erza hit her with the iron pipe but Ultear dodged. Erza walked closer to her and Ultear whimpered and backed away from Erza until she hit the wall. Erza raised her iron pipe, preparing to hit Ultear and said, "You bitch, don't ever call me a coward, slutty red haired bitch again and don't ever hit me, okay?" Ultear didn't reply and Erza got angry at this and raised her iron pipe higher. "I said…OKAY?!" Erza shouted and Ultear whimpered and nodded her head quickly.

Erza dropped her iron pipe down and sighed but then her eyes widened when she heard someone cleared their voice. Erza turned around to look at the door and saw the teacher with her arms cross, tapping his foot on the floor and an angry look on her face.

Bisca raised her hand and pointed at the door. "Go to the principal's office now, Ms. Scarlet!" Bisca shouted as she look at Erza.

Erza sighed. "Yes sensei." Erza replied. She went to her seat and took her things including her book and her glasses. Erza walked to the door and opened it but Bisca stopped her.

Erza turned around and look at Bisca. Ultear smirked at her and waved her hands at her and said 'Bye bye' to Erza with no voice. Erza glared at her and continued looking at Bisca.

Bisca look at her record book. "Before you leave, I have to tell who your partner is and you have to seat next to your throughout the whole school year." Bisca explained and Erza nodded. "Your partner is Jellal Fernandez…" Erza' jaw dropped, Jellal widened his eyes and Ultear's smirk turned into frown. Bisca continued. "Since his the only person who doesn't have a partner. Starting tomorrow you will sit next to him, understand?" Bisca asked.

Erza shook her head to clear her thoughts about Jellal being her Biology partner then nodded. "Y-yes sensei." Erza stuttered and left quickly. When she got outside, she heard Ultear and Bisca's shouting inside. She chuckled then began walking to the principal's office but apparently she got lost.

* * *

Mira ran inside of the class started panting but she stopped when she saw a lot of eyes staring at her. She saw a strict old woman in front looking at her. "It's nice of you to join us, Ms. Strauss." Hillda said.

Mira rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Good afternoon, sensei." Hilda nodded and said to Mira to take a seat. Mira sat on an empty seat near her but she quickly regret it. Next to her seat is Angel.

Angel put her foot out and tripped Mira. Mira fell down the floor and everyone turned to look at her. Mira glared at Angel. "Oops. My bad." Angel said innocently.

Mira ignored her and stood up and sat down on the chair next to Angel. Mira listened to Hilda and Angel smirked when she saw this and thought of a plan. Her smirked widened when she saw Mira's bag opened. Angel carefully took Mira's notebook inside Mira's bag and ripped of a page quietly. Laxus, who is also in the class, saw this and can't help but be worried about Mira.

Mira was oblivious of what was happening and continued to listen. Angel put back Mira's notebook quickly when she saw Mira about to get her bag. Mira took her bag and pulled out her notebook that Angel took earlier and started writing what Hilda was saying. Hilda finished her lesson and took out her record book. "Ok class, I will now announce your partners for Home Economics. They will be your partners for the whole school year. Here it is…Vijeeter your partner is…" Hilda continued.

Angel quickly wrote something on the paper that she ripped in Mira's notebook and then finished it. "Mira your partner is…Yes angel?" Hilda asked when Angel raised her hand.

"Hilda-sensei, look at what Mirajane gave me and it has something about you." Angel said innocently as she raised the paper that she wrote and offered it to Hilda.

Mira's eyes widened. "W-What? I-I didn't give something to you. Hilda-sensei, she's lyi-!" Mira was interrupted by Hilda raising her hand Mira, motioning for her to stop speaking. Hilda took the paper from Angel and look at it. Angel smirked at Mira and said person glared at Angel.

At the paper that Angel wrote was a ugly drawing of Hilda and words that said beside the drawing was 'Old Hag'. Hilda got angry at this and look at Mira then at Mira's notebook to make sure if Mira is the one wrote this. She got more angry when it was true. "Miss Strauss! Go to the principal's office!" Hilda yelled.

Mira bowed her head and nodded and took her things and walked out of the door. "Before you leave, your partner is Laxus Dreyar. Now go!" Hilda yelled. Laxus, Mira and Angel's eyes widened. Mira didn't look back and left to the principal's office thinking, 'Oh dear Mavis, my partner is that playboy! This made my life hell!'

* * *

Juvia walked inside her class shyly and saw that the teacher isn't there yet. She quickly took a seat and sighed but flinched when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Juvia slowly look behind her and saw Gray. Juvia already can feel blood rushing to her cheeks when she saw Gray.

"Hey Juvia!" Gray greeted with a smile.

Juvia can feel her heart beating. "H-Hey Gray-sa-" Juvia started but someone interrupted her.

"Gray!"

The two turned around and saw Daphne running towards Gray. Juvia sighed and look down on her table and Gray saw it and said, "Don't worry, Juvia. I'll keep you away from Daphne so that she won't bully you."

Juvia look up at Gray and saw him smile at her. Juvia smiled back but her smile was wiped off when Daphne tackled Gray from the ground. Gray Daphne stood up. "Oh Gray, what are you doing hanging with this gloomy girl?" Daphne said as she glared at Juvia.

Gray rolled his eyes. "She's not gloomy, Daphne. She's just shy. Also, I'm hanging with her cause she's cute." Gray defended her.

Daphne widened her eyes and gasped while Juvia blushed when Gray said this. Daphne look back at Juvia with a death glare and walked closer to her. "What did you do to my Gray, huh?!" Daphne yelled but then stopped when Gray stopped her by placing his hand on Daphne's arm.

"She didn't do anything, Daphne. It's not her fault that she's cute." Gray said.

Daphne got angry and shove Gray's hand away from her arm hard causing Gray to fall on the ground. Daphne took Juvia by her hair and pulled Juvia closer to her. Juvia screamed in pain and Gray yelled t Daphne to stop. Everyone in the class started watching them and didn't notice the faint noise of footsteps outside the door.

Daphne move close to Juvia's ear. "Listen here, Bitch! Gray is mine and don't ever steal him away from me. He will never be yours." Daphne hissed at Juvia's ear so no one will hear her.

Juvia froze and replayed what Daphne said to her. 'He will never be yours…He will never be yours…He will never be yours…He. Will. Never. Be. Yours.' Daphne's voice echoed at her mind.

Juvia snapped and pulled Daphne's hair too causing Daphne to scream in pain and now they started a cat fight with everyone in the class cheering, except Gray who watch them in shock. Juvia and Daphne scratched each other's skin or face, slap each other, punch each other, pulled each other's hair or kick each other.

Juvia won when she kicked Daphne hard on the stomach causing Daphne to fall down the ground. Daphne already had blood on her face and scratch marks. Juvia also had blood and scratch marks but hers are less. Juvia walked closer to Daphne with a scary glare and raised her foot to kick her again but she was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

Everyone turned at the door and saw Reedus, the art teacher, at the door with a furious look. "Juvia Lockser! Go to the Principal's Office now!" Reedus yelled. Juvia look down and walked to her seat to gather all her things. Then Reedus walked to her. "Juvia, before you leave, your partner for this class is Gray Fullbuster. Go!" Reedus yelled.

Juvia's eyes widened and quickly left with her things and left the angry teacher, shock Gray, unconscious Daphne and watching students.

* * *

Lucy and Levy chatted as they went inside the Chemistry Lab. Natsu, Gajeel, Lisanna and Lamy, who are also in the class, saw them. Lisanna just look at them with a poker face, Natsu grinned when he saw Lucy, Gajeel smirked when he saw the two and Lamy glared at them.

"Looks like shrimp is also in this class, bunny girl too. " Gajeel said with a chuckle.

Natsu and Lisanna look at Gajeel. "Bunny girl?" They asked.

Unknown for them Lamy walked towards her chair and sat when she saw Levy and Lucy coming towards an empty seat just at the back and near her. She acted innocently and when Lucy and Levy was now close to her, she stuck her foot out hoping that one of them tripped.

"The blonde." Gajeel answered.

"You mean Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel nodded then they heard a yelp. Gajeel, Natsu and Lisanna look towards the sound and saw Levy on the floor with her books. Lucy was helping her get up but not after glaring at Lamy. Gajeel and Natsu stood up to help the two and Lisanna just watched them, worried about Lucy and Levy.

"Are you alright Levy?" Lucy asked as she helped Levy stand up.

Levy nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me." Levy stood up with the help of Lucy.

Lamy placed her hand on her lips and pretended to gasp. "Oops, I'm so sorry. Next time, you should watch were you're going bookworm." Lamy said innocently.

Lucy glared at Lamy while Levy nodded but still had this anger inside of her. Gajeel and Natsu came. "Are you okay, shrimp?" Gajeel asked worriedly as he and Natsu pick Levy's books.

Levy smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for worrying about me." Levy said cutely.

Gajeel feel his blood rushing up his cheeks and tried to hide it but can't. Natsu saw this and smirked as he pick up the last book from the floor. Gajeel and Natsu stood up and gave the book to Levy.

Lucy and Levy thank the two and went to sit down on an empty seat at the back. Gajeel and Natsu look back at the back. Natsu went to join Lisanna since he doesn't want Lisanna to be alone. Gajeel stayed and look at Lamy with a glare. "You did that on purpose, did you?" Gajeel hissed at Lamy quietly.

"What are talking about, Gajeel-kun?" Lamy asked.

Gajeel growled. "Don't fuck with me, Lamy! I know you did that on purpose. Stop bullying those girls." Gajeel said then he went to his seat.

Lamy's innocent look disappeared and was replaced by an evil look as madness started consuming her and look back at Lucy and Levy with a glare. "It's because of you…It's because of you that Gajeel-kun is angry with me." Lamy whispered darkly as she look at Levy and Lucy. Then she remembered what Ultear told her _'Lamy, if one of those girls are in your class, treat them as your punching bag.'_ Ultear said to her.

Lamy walked towards them and then grabbed Lucy by her hair. "Oww!" Lucy yelled painfully.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled worriedly.

Lisanna heard this and gasped when she saw Lamy grabbing Lucy by the hair. Natsu and Gajeel followed and Natsu growled by the sight.

Lucy was trying to take Lamy's hands on her hair but Lamy's other hand was on Lucy's hands, holding it tightly that her nails were digging at her skin. "Stop it!" Levy yelled as she stood up from her seat and walked towards Lamy.

Lamy had this mad look on her face and swung Lucy by her hair on Levy causing her to fall back. Lucy yelled in pain. Lamy laughed evilly. "Hahaha. It hurts doesn't it, blonde?" Lamy said darkly and with madness.

"Lamy stop it!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled. Everyone was looking at Lamy.

Lamy ignored as she walked towards Levy and kicked her on the stomach. Levy coughed blood and Lucy watched in horror. Lamy continued kicking Levy and Lucy had enough.

Natsu and Gajeel was about to help Lucy and Levy but then they saw Lucy back kick Lamy causing her to release Lucy's hair. Lamy fell down and then stare at Lucy angrily and stood up to punch her. "You bitch!" Lamy yelled and punched Lucy.

Lucy dodged it and then punched Lamy and then Lucy kicked at the face causing Lamy to fly towards the blackboard, unconscious. Everyone stared at Lucy shocked and the others a little scared.

Lucy sighed then went to Levy and helped her get up then the door opened and Macao came. Macao stared wide eyed at the unconscious Lamy. Then some students went to him and whispered something. Macao got angry and look at Lucy and Levy. "Ms. Heartfilia and Ms. McGarden, please go to the principal's office immediately. Lamy will soon follow you to the principal's office." Macao demanded.

Lucy sighed in defeat and nodded. She went to take hers and Levy's things but Gajeel and Natsu bet her to it. Natsu took their things and Gajeel took Levy from Lucy and carried her to his arms bridal-style. "W-what are you guys doing?" Lucy asked surprised by the sudden attitude of the guys.

Natsu grinned. "We can't just let a pretty lady carry her best friend and their things." Lucy blushed at Natsu's statement and Lisanna felt a little jealous.

"Ye-Yeah. But…"

Gajeel interrupted her. "Don't worry. You won't burden us, bunny girl. Plus, shrimp is kinda light. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled then he went to Lamy and carried her on his back but he still has Levy in his arms.

Macao watched the moment then he smiled. 'Natsu and Gajeel never acted this way to other girls before. Maybe I can play matchmaker for a little and assign them as their partners for the whole school year.' Macao thought happily. 'I'll just have to wait and say the news to Natsu and Gajeel.' he added as he watched Lucy, natsu and Gajeel walked out of the lab but not before Natsu and Gajeel asked for permission and Macao nodded.

* * *

Cana drunkly walked through the hallways almost at her class. It was now late and Cana was the only student at the halls. After a few minutes, she finally made it and opened the door.

Everyone look at her way and the teacher was Porlyusica. Porlyusica look at her strictly and serious. "Where were you Ms. Alberona?" she said strictly.

Cana rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Hahaha. You see I got lost and-!"

Porlyusica took her broom and began whipping it around at Cana. "Liar! Go to the principal's office now! Also, your partner is Bacchus now go!" Porlyusica scared of Cana.

"You crazy old hag!" Cana yelled as she ran on her way to the principal's office.

Porlyusica ignored what Cana said and went back to the classroom and continued teaching. Kamika smirked. 'Guess I don't have to make her in trouble anymore. That was easy.' then her smirked disappeared. 'Did Ms. Porlyusica said that Cana's partner is Bacchus?!' She thought angrily as she look at bacchus who was smirking at the door.

* * *

"That old hag…" Cana mumbled with a sigh. Then after a moment she stopped. "Wait…Did that old hag told me that Bacchus is my partner for history class? Arg! That old hag!" Cana yelled as she went inside the principal's office.

Cana looked surprise when she went inside.

"Oh hey Cana!" Mirajane smiled.

There inside the principal's office was Erza, Juvia and Mirajane with a sleeping Makarov. Cana closed the door behind her. "What are you guys doing here?" Cana asked as she took a seat next to Mira.

Erza was the one who answered. "We got in trouble because of fighting. You?" Erza asked.

"I was late."

Erza nodded. "Juvia hope Lucy and Levy won't get in trouble Like us." Juvia sighed.

Mira look at Juvia confused. "Why is that, Juvia?"

"Because it would be weird and suspicious."

"Oh."

Then the opened. Juvia, Erza, Mira and Cana look towards the door and saw a surprised Lucy and Levy with Natsu and Gajeel behind them.

"umm…what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Got in trouble." Cana simply answered.

Mirajane saw who was behind Lucy and Levy and smirked. "And who's that behind you, Lucy, Levy?" Mira asked slyly.

Lucy and Levy blushed. "It's just Natsu and Gajeel." Levy answered. Natsu waved behind Lucy. "Hey!" he said and Gajeel us nodded.

"Anyway, thanks for taking us here and helping us, Natsu, Gajeel." Lucy smiled. Levy nodded.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned.

Gajeel chuckled. "See you later shrimp, bunny girl." he waved as he and Natsu walked away.

Lucy got angry. "I told you my name is Lucy!" she shouted and closed the door loudly causing Makarov to wake up.

Levy sighed. "I know he's not gonna listen Lucy. He's been calling me shrimp 'till homeroom." she explained.

Mira smiled slyly. "Oooh. Is Levy McGarden defending Gajeel Redfox of the Dragon Slayers." Levy blushed and shook her head and ignored Mira.

Makarov look at the girl's confused. "What are you girls doing here?" Makarov asked.

"A fight." Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira and Juvia answered all together.

Cana shrugged. "Late for class."

Makarov got suspicious. "Who did you girls fought?" Makarov asked the 5.

"Ultear."

"Angel."

"Daphne."

"Lamy." Lucy and Levy said.

Cana figured it out. "Hey, isn't it suspicious that we're all called in the principal's office and that those girls you fought are best friends too." Cana explained.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah…maybe their planning something up."

Erza stood up. "They're planning to get us in trouble! Those slutty bitches. I'm gonna tear them to pieces!" Erza roared and was about to go to the door.

Cana caught Erza's uniform. "Woah there girl. We have to plan something first and we're not even done talking to gramps here." Cana pointed at Makarov.

Erza breath in and breath out then went back to her seat. Makarov nodded at Cana's statement. "Cana's right. I'm not done talking to all of you and you need to plan something first."

The girls look at them wide eyed. Levy was the one to speak first. "You want us to destroy those girls, Mr. Makarov?" Levy asked confused. Makarov nodded.

Juvia tilted her head. "Why, Master Makarov?"

Makarov sighed. "Those girls have been acting like they own the school since they've been dating the boys. I tried to warn them but they just ignored and continued destroying the school's reputation. And the worst part is that they've been bullying a lot of girls that admires the boys which causes the students that got bullied to leave and say bad things about this school, destroying the reputation of Magnolia High." Makarov explained sadly.

Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Makarov look at the person and Mira smiled. "Don't worry, Master Makarov. We'll fix this."

"And raise the reputation of Magnolia High." Lucy added.

"And make this the best school in Fiore!" Cana yelled. Erza nodded with a smile and Levy and Juvia grinned.

Makarov started to form tears. "You are the greatest, beautiful and best girls ever." Makarov cried. The girls laughed and hug Makarov and soon Makarov joined the laughing. For the rest of the period, all they done was telling stories, laughing and having fun until the bell was rang the girls went to their next period.

Unknown to them Makarov is planning something since the start.

"Muhahaha! Those girls don't know that I'm planning them to hook up with that troublesome boy band. Plus, I was the one who change Gildarts attendance so he can look after the girls and hook them up with the boys. Muhahaha-(cough)(cough)!" Makarov coughed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**And done! Sorry for the spelling and grammars. Hope you like the chapter and if don't sorry for wasting your time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Music Class

**Songs used:**

**1\. Roar by Katy Perry**

**2\. Blank Space by Taylor Swift**

**3\. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

**4\. Boyfriend Material by Ariana Grande**

**5\. Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**6\. Swagger Jagger by Cher Lloyd**

**The lyrics are not mine and so are the songs.**

_'blah blah'~ singing_

_"_ Blah blah" ~ talking

'blah blah' ~ thinking

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Music Class**

* * *

"That was fun!" Cana yelled as she and the girls walked through the hallways, going to their next class which is Music.

Erza nodded. "It was fun but do you guys now have a plan?" Erza asked.

They all shook they heads to say no and Erza sighed. "We're hopeless."

"Aww Come on, Erza! We have time to figure it out, right?" Mira asked the girls.

"Yeah!" They all yelled. Then they arrive the Music class and went inside.

The Music Class was much like the Drama class but it has a lot of musical instruments and there were a lot of speakers at the front. The girls saw the boys with their bruised and bandaged girlfriends, except Lisanna and Kamika, at the front row on the left side sitting and talking to each other.

The girls took a seat at the front row on the right side. The guys saw them and Natsu waved at them and Lucy waved back, earning a nudge at the ribs by Cana and sly smile on Mira's face. They chatted for a while then the teacher came and everyone were shocked on who they saw.

Gildarts walked to the front and placed his things on the table and waited till the students quiet down and sat on their respective chairs. Gildarts sighed. "Good afternoon, students. I'm you Music teacher from now on." Gildarts said lazily. "Today, we have new students." He look at Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lucy and Levy.

The six stood up and went to the front and faced their classmates. Gildarts continued. "This is Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lucy and Levy." then faced the girls with an evil smirked along with the other students. Levy, Lucy and Juvia gulped and Erza, Mira and Cana sensed something scary.

"So, can you girls sing?" Gildarts asked with a smirk.

"Sing?" The girls asked confused. Gildarts nodded.

Erza nodded. "Yeah, we can sing."

"Uh Huh. We even won an award at the battle of the bands 5 times." Mira explained earning a lot of shock looks at the students including Gildarts.

"Wait!" the students look at Natsu. "You were the band named Fairy Angels?!" Natsu yelled pointing accusingly at the six girls.

The six girls nodded. Then Daphne stood up. "You're lying! Fairy Angels always one in first place. I bet that you can't sing." Daphne smirked.

The six girls glared at her. Gildarts look at them in interest then a light bulb appeared on top of his head. He faced the six glaring girls. "How about the 6 of you sing some songs because here in the Music Class of Magnolia High always starts with a song for a student. Plus, you can prove yourself that you are the Fairy Angels." Gildarts smiled.

Everyone yelled in response of saying yes. The 6 girls look at each other for a moment then Lucy stepped forward and nodded her head. "We'll do it!" Lucy said.

Gildarts smile widened and Ultear's gang smirked as they thought, 'This can prove that they are not great singers that we are.' Ultear look at Lamy and Lamy nodded as she raised her hand.

Gildarts saw this and motioned for Lamy to stand up. "Mr. Clive, can I pick the first person who'll sing?" Lamy asked innocently. This made Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy and Lisanna to roll their eyes.

Gildarts thought for a moment then shrugged. "Okay, if you insist." he said.

Lamy smirked. "Thanks Mr. Clive. I'll pick…Levy." Lamy pointed at the wide eyed Levy.

Everyone in the class look at Levy. Levy was shocked and wide eyes. "B-But I'm not ready yet…" Levy stuttered.

Lamy laughed. "You see! They're lying that they are the Fairy Angels. Hahaha." Everyone started to laugh except the Dragon Slayers, the six new girls, Gildarts, Lisanna and Elfman (he is also in the class).

Levy started to tear up and stared at the ground but hands were placed on her shoulder. She look up and saw her friends smiling at her. "You can do this Levy!" Lucy yelled.

"We got your backs!" Cana added.

Juvia nodded. "Because we're the Fairy Angels and Fairy Angels always have a strong team."

"It's like you always say 'if our enemy is a great one, we have to combine our feelings and strength so we can make a stronger team and win'." Mira said with her angel smile.

" And that's what you always say when we have an enemy greater than us. Now, we have an enemy. We have to combine our feelings and strengths to make a stronger team and defeat the enemy." Erza said.

Levy wiped her tears away and nodded with confidence. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Levy yelled and walked towards the stage. Gildarts, who watched the whole scene, smiled and faced the laughing students. "Hey!" the class quiet down. Gildarts continued. "We have a singer at the stage so respect her okay?" The students nodded.

Levy breathed in and out as she hold the mike into her hands. "umm. This is a song called 'Roar' hope you like it!" Levy smiled. Then Gildarts started the song on his computer. Levy started with a silent voice since she's so shy with all the students looking at her.

Levy:

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agree politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You're gonna hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You'll hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You're gonna hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(You'll hear me roar)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar…_

Levy panted when she finished the last lyrics of the song and everyone started clapping. Levy started the song a little quiet since she's shy about this but after a while she started raising her voice. Levy smiled and bowed then she went off the stage and hug her friends. "That was great, Levy!" Mira squealed.

"I know right!" Levy squealed and the girls laughed.

Gildarts clapped his hands too. "That was an amazing performance. But somehow, it reminded me something but who cares!" Gildarts yelled and the students sweat-dropped. "Mira, how about you go next." Gildarts asked.

Mira look at Gildarts shocked but then smile. "Of course, Mr. Gildarts!" Mira went to the stage but then she heard Angel said something.

"Hmph. I hope she's not a great singer like me." Angel said. Laxus growled at her. "Don't be so arrogant, Angel." Angel hmphed at Laxus.

Laxus ignored and stared at Mira with a pervert look as he look Mira's chest. Somehow, Mira caught his stare and glared at him as she thought, 'perverted playboy' then she smirked as she already know what song she's gonna sing.

Mira cleared her voice and everyone was silent. "This song is for all you playboys out there." Mira said as she look Laxus' direction. Then the music started and Mira started to sing.

Mirajane:

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, want to play?_

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the king baby I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_Screaming, crying, perfect storm_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose gardens filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name_

Mira finished the last lyric and bowed when all the students applause at her. She smirked and winked at the shock Laxus and went off the stage. She approached the girls and was greeted by a hug by her friends. "Wow Mira, you sure are a nightmare in disguise." Cana smirked.

Mira flipped her hair. "I do have an amazing personality." Mira said and the girls laughed.

"Alright, Erza next!" Gildarts commanded.

Erza saluted. "yes sir!" the went to the stage. Jellal stared at her with a blush until Bacchus nudged him on the ribs. Jellal glared at Bacchus but his blush was still there. "What?!" he hissed.

Bacchus smirked. "You've been blushing at that girl for a long time, you know? Do you have feelings for her?" Bacchus asked with a sly smirk.

Jellal's blush deepened and looked away from the laughing Bacchus. He look back at Erza who was now ready to sing and began to remember his and Erza's past. Erza look back at him but then look away as she doesn't want those bad memories to take over her mind. Gildarts, who already know what song Erza will sing, started the music. Erza started singing.

Erza:

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

Erza panted and bowed when she finished the song and everyone was screaming and clapping. Erza smiled and went off the stage. Jellal stared at her as he thought that the song that Erza's sang was dedicated to someone. He felt jealous and guilty. Jealous because maybe that song is for another guy who broke Erza's heart and guilty because maybe that song is for him.

The girls showered Erza with congratulations and praises. Juvia look at Cana. "Will Cana go first or Juvia?" Juvia asked.

Cana look at her and smirked. "You go first. I have something planned. Besides, don't you want to confess your love to your Gray-sama already?" Cana asked slyly.

Juvia blushed but then smiled. "If Cana insist, Juvia will do it!" Juvia said with confidence and went to the stage. Juvia stood in front of the mike and said. "Juvia will sing boyfriend Material."

Daphne smirked. "What will the song be like since she's a third person speaker?" Daphne laughed and Lamy giggled when she heard it. Gray rolled his eyes and continued watching Juvia as Gildarts started the song. Juvia started to sing.

Juvia:

_Now I've been looking for someone_

_Trying to find the right boy to wear on my arm_

_I must admit it_

_You simply fit it_

_You were like a cut above the rest, that's why you're winning (hey)_

_Every night when I close my eyes, I can see you_

_My perfect type_

_And I never really thought my dreams would come true,_

_Until I laid eyes on you_

_'cause you know you are_

_Boyfriend material, boyfriend material_

_That's what you're made of, it's written on your label_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

_You're my boyfriend material, boyfriend material (boy)_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

_That you and your perfect smile_

_Are both timeless and never going out of style_

_There's so many reasons you got it together_

_And I'm catching feelings, you make me look better (better)_

_Every night when I close my eyes, I can see you_

_My perfect type_

_And I never really thought my dreams would come true,_

_Until I laid eyes on you_

_'cause you know you are_

_Boyfriend material, boyfriend material_

_That's what you're made of, it's written on your label_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

_You're my boyfriend material, boyfriend material (boy)_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

_Oh, there ain't any other_

_It's all the little things that you do, make me wanna sing_

_There ain't any other_

_By the way you're talking to me, I can tell you've been listening_

_To everything_

_And maybe it's the butterflies I get every time I hear your ringtone (ringtone)_

_And maybe it's 'cause every single text, boy, I told myself you were the one_

_Boyfriend material_

_('cause I know you are) boyfriend material, boyfriend material_

_That's what you're made of, it's written on your label_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

_You're my boyfriend material, boyfriend material_

_That's what you're made of, it's written on your label_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

_You're my boyfriend material (material boy), boyfriend material (material boy)_

_Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know_

Juvia finished and bowed and went off the stage with the crowd cheering on her. The students were surprised at first at how soft and beautiful her voice is but they got the hang of it and started cheering at her. Juvia was greeted by her friends. "That was amazing, Juvia!" Levy yelled with a grin. Juvia smiled back and thanked her friends.

Lucy stop as she thought something. "I think I should go next." Lucy said and her friends look at her.

Erza grab Lucy by the shoulder. "You're going to sing solo?!" Erza said wide eyed. Lucy nodded.

"You never sing by yourself, Lucy. In fact, when we sing together you never sing by yourself and you sing together with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana or me. Are you sure?" Mira said worriedly.

Lucy snorted. "Yeah. I can do this. Besides, the world need to know my voice." Lucy smirked and her friends smirked back.

Cana put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Well Mrs. Know it all, good luck." Cana said.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, drunk-ass." she went to the stage and grabbed the mike. "Hey! Do you the member of the Fairy Angels who never sing by herself?" Lucy asked the students.

Some students nodded and the others didn't because they didn't watch the battle of the bands.

Lucy smiled. "Well that's me and now, I'm gonna sing solo." Lucy pointed at herself.

Ultear whispered something to Angel. "Maybe her voice is ugly that's why she didn't sing by herself." Angel giggled at this.

Lucy heard this and glared at the two girls and said, "This song is for a certain someone from another school. It's called Fighter." Lucy said and everyone gasps in shocked except the 6 new students.

Gildarts looked worried. "Fighter is hard to sing. Only singers who have a strong voice can do it. Are you sure, Lucy?" Gildarts asked and Lucy nodded her head with a serious look. Gildarts sighed and started the music.

Lucy breath in and out as she skipped the part where someone was saying something and stared singing.

Lucy:

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Lucy was finished and stared at the crowd. They were all staring at her shock except her friends who was cheering on her. Lucy got confused when she didn't saw Cana there 'Where's Cana?' she thought. Then she was surprised when Everyone began cheering at her loud except for Ultear, Angel, Lamy, Kamika and Daphne.

Lucy smiled and got off the stage to join her friends. Lucy approached them and asked, "Where's did Cana go?" Lucy asked. The girls froze and looked around them and saw that Cana was not there.

Mira shrugged. "I could've sworn she was beside us a minute ago." Mira said.

"Juvia saw Cana too but Cana disappeared." Juvia replied.

"Maybe she skipped class again to buy more beers." Levy shrugged.

Erza had a little dark aura around her. "That drunk-ass, I thought she said she will never skip class at lunch." Erza said darkly and Lucy, Juvia and Levy backed away while Mira just stayed there, deep in thought.

Gildarts approached them. "So, where's the other one?" he asked.

Lucy scratched the back of her head. "umm…you see….!" Lucy was interrupted by a girl singing from a speaker, just one speaker, and she recognized it well along with her best friends.

_"Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_

_You should get some of your own"_

Their eyes went wide and the others looked confused on where that music come from. Gildarts looked at his computer and saw no one standing there which made him confused. He faced the girls again and saw them eyed wide and with a shock look on their face.

_"Count that money, get your game up"_

"J-Juvia knows that voice." Juvia stuttered.

Mira faced the girls. "I recognized this voice…you know what this song means right?" she asked the girl and they slowly nodded. Gildarts got more confused.

_"Get your game up, get your, get your, game up"_

The 5 best friends look at each other and said, "Cana!" then the music got louder and the music changed into a megaphone sound and some smoke came from the stage.

They all look at staged and they saw Cana wearing a white tank top with a red, black and white checkered polo, jean shorts, red and white high top converse shoes, a gold hoop earrings, red, black and white designed swag cap on her head facing the left side, a gold chain necklace, gold rings on her fingers and a gold chain bracelets on her wrist. Cana came from the bottom with a mike on her hand. Some boys got a nosebleed and fainted from blood loss, girls admired her style and some are just jealous and Bacchus smirked and licked his lips when he saw Cana.

Lucy stared closer. "Is that my rings, bracelet and earrings?" Lucy asked herself.

Cana smirked and walked forward a little and when the megaphone sound ended she began to sing.

Cana:

_You can't stop looking at me, staring at me, be what I be,_

_You can't stop looking at me,_

_So get up out my face,_

_You can't stop clicking at me,_

_Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,_

_I can't stop, it's what it gon' be,_

_My swagger's in check_

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_

_My swagger's in check_

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_

_I got it in check_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_

_You should get some of your own_

_Count that money, get your game up_

_You're a hater, just let it go_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_

_You should get some of your own_

_Count that money, get your game up_

_Get your game up, get your game up_

_You can't stop shouting at me, calling at me, be what I be,_

_You can't stop looking at me,_

_So get up out my way,_

_You can't stop YouTube-ing me,_

_On repeat, runnin' this beat,_

_You can't stop, it's funny to me,_

_I'm laughing all the way_

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_

_Get, get, get on the floor_

_Get, get, get on the floor_

_I got it in check_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_

_You should get some of your own_

_Count that money, get your game up_

_You're a hater, just let it go_

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_

_You should get some of your own_

_Count that money, get your game up_

_Get your game up, get your game up_

_Hi hater, kiss kiss_

_I'll see you later_

_Hi hater,_

_It was very, very, very nice to meet you_

_Get on the floor..._

_Get, get, get..._

_Get on the floor..._

_St-st-st-st-staring at me, at me..._

_Get on the floor..._

_I got it in check_

_Get on the floor..._

_You, you, you can't stop..._

_Get on the floor..._

_My swagger's in check_

_Get on the floor..._

_You can't, can't s-to-to-to-p_

_Get on the floor..._

_I got it in check_

Cana finished and everyone was cheering on the top of their lungs except some certain girls (*cough*Ultear's gang except Lis*cough*). Cana smirked and blew a kiss on Bacchus direction and walked of the stage. Bacchus acted like he catch the kiss and kiss his hand and Kamika was fuming with anger.

Cana walked towards her friends with a smile on her face as she was still wearing the clothes that she wore when she sang on stage. "Hey guys!" Cana waved. The girls waved back and hugged Cana.

"That was an amazing performance, Cana. We're so proud of you." Erza said softly. Cana's smile widened and they pulled back.

Cana noticed that she still wear her swagger clothes. "I gotta go and wear my school uniform now. See ya!" Cana dashed to the backstage.

The Fairy Angels watched Cana dashed towards the backstage and then sat down when they saw Gildarts about to say something with a list on his hand and a mike on his other hand.

"Now listen up, students. After that great performance, I'm now gonna announce your new partner for this year in music class. Since I'm your new teacher, I'm gonna change your partners. So, here are the lists." Gildarts said as he lift the list on his hands and began to read it but someone interrupted him by a whiney voice.

"Mr. Clive, why do you have to change our partners? We're already happy with our partners." Lamy whined as she hugged Gajeel's arm, who is sitting next to her.

Gildarts sighed and said to the class, "Who in this class wants to change their partners?" Gildarts said. A lot of hands shot up and only little didn't raise their hands.

Gildarts smiled and faced Lamy. "Well Lamy, looks like a lot of people want to change their partners." Gildarts said with pride and Lamy hmphed. Gildarts continued and read the list. "As I was saying, Mat your partners with…" Gildarts continued and continued until Elfman's name was mentioned.

"…Elfman Strauss your partner is Evergreen…"

Elfman looked surprised and look at Evergreen, who was seated at the second row. Evergreen expression was shocked too and the two boys, Bixlow and Freed, was teasing her and laughing their ass off. Evergreen smacked them on their heads with a blush on her face and then she look back at Elfman who was staring at her too. They immediately looked away with so much blush on their faces.

Mira and Lisanna saw this and giggled at Elfman's cuteness.

"Laxus Dreyar your partner is Mirajane Strauss…"

Mira's giggles stopped and look at Gildarts in shock. Gildarts only response to her was a wink and Mira glared at him and then she look at Laxus who was smirking at her direction. Mira chose to ignore this and went back on listening with a lot on her mind. Angel glared at Mira's direction.

"…Jellal Fernandez your partner is Erza Scarlet…"

Erza and Jellal's eyes widened and blush was now forming on their cheeks. Mira giggled at her hand and Erza glared at her while at the Dragon Slayers, Bacchus was patting Jellal on the back laughing a little and Jellal too glared at him.

"…Gray Fullbuster your partner is Juvia Lockser…"

Juvia's froze and Gray just look at Juvia. Lucy shook Juvia to wake up from her dreamland but when Juvia snapped out of it, her faced quickly exploded with blood rushing on her face and then she fainted. Lucy screamed lightly in horror as she tried to wake Juvia up. Gray shook his head as if nothing happened but he was happy that Juvia is his partner. At the Fairy Angel's, Levy laughed at a little as she was watching Lucy wake Juvia up.

"…Gajeel Redfox your partner is Levy McGarden…"

Levy's laugh died down and look at Gildarts then at Gajeel. Gajeel just chuckled and look at Levy. Levy quickly look away when she and Gajeel met with their eyes and brought out a book and pretended to read. Gajeel smiled a little at levy's cuteness and nerdness.

"…Natsu Dragneel your partner is Lucy Heartfilia…"

Lucy was shocked when Gildarts announced who partner is and then she look at Natsu's direction. She saw natsu waving at her with his wide grin. Her eyes soften and she smiled and waved back and she continued listening. Lisanna felt a little jealousy come over her but she brush it off.

"…Bixlow your partner is Lisanna Strauss…"

Lisanna's eyes widen and look Bixlow direction and saw him looking at her too. Lisanna look back at the front and she felt an arm around her shoulders. Lisanna look up and saw Natsu smiling at her. "Good luck with your new partner, Lis."

Lisanna smiled back and nodded. "You too."

"…Bacchus Groh your partner is Cana Alberona…"

Bacchus smirked when he heard this and look at the Fairy Angels direction to see Cana's face but it soon disappeared when he didn't saw Cana. But he just shrugged it off and continued drinking his beer. Kamika was fuming in anger when she heard it but just kept it.

After a few minutes, Gildarts finished and sighed in relief when he said in his mind that it was over. The bell rang and Gildarts began to fix his things. The students said their goodbye to Gildarts and went on their next class. Gildarts said their goodbyes too and when everyone left, he groaned. "Ugh! Okay Gildarts, calm down. There's still one class I'll attend and it's over. Whew." Gildarts said to himself as he left the classroom.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Also, sorry for the spelling and grammar. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Basketball

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Basketball**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Cana's loud yell was heard throughout the walls of Magnolia High as she and her friends was on their way to their next class, which is the last class this day, P.E. Class. Right Now, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Levy and Juvia told Cana that her partner was Bacchus in Music class.

Cana stomped her way to the gym with the others following her. "Could this day get any worse?! That bastard have been taking over my life since homeroom. I'm still glad that he didn't call me to act like his slave now!" Cana growled. The students who were just passing by them quickly back away in fear and let Cana and her friends walk at the center.

Lucy sighed. "Calm down, Cana. It's just our first day of school. Maybe will get the hang of it in now time." Lucy replied and Cana stopped.

The girls followed soon and saw Cana breathing in and out trying to calm down. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe in a few days, weeks or months I'll get the hang of it. Thanks Lucy." Can said facing Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "What are friends for?" she said and the others nodded.

Erza look at her watch. "Let's go or else we're late for class." Erza said. Mira smiled slyly. "Or you just want to see Jellal again." Mira said slyly nudging Erza at her ribs.

Erza blushed. "Shut up, Mira" Erza growled as she walked away, still blushing.

Levy, Mira and Juvia giggled. "Juvia can feel that Erza and Jellal-san will end up together in the future." Juvia giggled as she and the girls followed.

"hehe, yeah and you and Gray will end up getting married to each other." Levy said slyly. Juvia blushed and thought of it for a moment and the she fainted.

Lucy caught her. "Ugh! Again!" Lucy groaned as she carried Juvia by placing Juvia's hand around her shoulder. "Can you guys hel-!" Lucy saw that she was left alone by Juvia. "Oh, Come on. Seriously?!" Lucy screamed as she just realized her friends left her to deal with Juvia and what's worse is that she and Juvia was the only person who was still in the hallways. Lucy sighed and walked towards gym.

* * *

Levy look at the gym doors worriedly. She and the girls were sitting at the bleachers with their P.E. uniform waiting for Lucy and Juvia. The girls P.E. uniform consists of a white t-shirt with red trims and the gold school badge on the left side, red short shorts with white trims, white shoes and white socks with red stripes. While the boys PE uniform is just like that girls but with red sweat pants and they have a red and white jacket. Levy used a white and red designed headband to perfect the look and the others followed her like Cana tied her hair with a red ribbon, Mira tied her hair like Cana did with a white ribbon but she let her bangs down and as for Erza, it's the same as them with a red ribbon. Boys around them kept staring at them and the girl stared at them with admire and others jealousy.

She faced her friends. "Is it okay that we left Lucy and Juvia alone? They're haven't arrived and I'm starting to get worried." Levy said sadly.

Mira hugged her. "It's okay, Levy. I'm sure she's just late because she is having a hard time carrying Juvia." Mira smiled and Levy smiled back. Cana was drinking her beer until she stopped and faced the hugging girls. Erza was eating a strawberry cake even though it's in the rules that there's no eating while in class but everyone was to scared after Erza beat the crap out of a student who interrupted her saying that there's no eating.

"Hey guys, I just realized something…" Cana said.

Mira and Levy look at her curiously while Erza keep eating her delicious strawberry cake. "What is it., Cana?" Mira asked,

"Do you remember when Minerva locked Lucy at the stinky janitors room at Sabertooth High?" Cana asked.

Levy and Mira nodded. "Yeah, we were all like 'Where's Lucy?' and you said she was shaving armpits and we were laughing so hard that our stomachs hurt. Hahaha." Levy laughed and soon Mira and Cana joined.

"Hahaha, and Erza was the one laughing the most that she kept laughing until we got on the van and she said that Lucy will be getting home later. Hahaha" Mira added.

Cana laughed. "And then…and then we got drunk by all the alcohol I forced you all to drink at my van and you guys were all saying crazy and stupid things and even trash talking the police when we got caught drinking and I was panicking until I drove the car quickly and you guys were laughing so hard and drunk until we got home that you passed out. That was hilarious!" Cana yelled as she was now laughing hard.

Levy and Mira stopped laughing when Cana said this things. "Wait, we were drunk by that time?!" Levy said in horror.

Cana stopped laughing as she just realized that she just said the whole story. "No wonder we all got that crazy headache after waking up on the floor!" Mira said.

"And no wonder that Lu-chan was so mad at us for leaving her at school at the stinky janitor's room after we saw Lucy at the corner of the janitors room crying her heart out. And all we did was just look at her in confuse."

"…a-and that Lucy punished us by carrying all her shopping bags when we got to the mall to buy things. Oh the horror! Lucy always buys a lot of things."

"Also, she beat the crap out of Minerva and her gang all by herself and Lucy was laughing crazy and evilly with that mad look on her faced. Ugh! I don't want to see that happening again!" Levy said in horror and Mira nodded.

Cana froze. "H-Hey guys, I think what we just did was the wrong thing we ever did." Cana said with a fear look on her face. Mira and Levy's expression turn into a scared look then they heard the door opened with a bang.

BANG!

Everyone look at the door and there stood an angry and furious Lucy and a worried Juvia by her side. The two were wearing their PE uniform with their hair tied up in a ponytail but Lucy was wearing a red wristband at both wrist. "Cana! Levy! Mira!" Lucy yelled and stomped her way towards the three with Juvia. Erza was still eating her cake peacefully. Lucy know that it's better not to get angry at Erza at this time because she's eating cake.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and Juvia smiled sadly at the three, who hugged themselves together in fear. "Juvia is sorry that she can't keep Lucy calm down." she said.

"Why did you guys ditched me and Juvia?! You're gonna regret what you just did!" Lucy yelled angrily with a look just like Erza's look when she's angry. The students inside the classroom watched them including the Dragon Slayers, who just came in with their girlfriends after a minute Lucy and Juvia came in, except Erza who was still eating her cake.

"W-We're sorry for ditching you, Lucy-sama!" The three girls bowed at their heads after releasing each other.

Lucy sighed and look at them. "Okay, I forgive you. But you next time don' do it again." Lucy said and the three girls smiled with tears in their eyes and hugged Lucy. "Thank you Lucy!" they wailed.

Lucy hug them back and soon Juvia joined too. After a few minutes, the released and sat down again and Erza faced them. "So, what happened?" Erza asked them. They sweat-dropped.

"Oh nothing." Mira waved her hand on Erza up and down. Erza nodded and the Fairy Angels continued chatting, not noticing that there are some certain boys looking at them.

'Wow, Lucy look really pretty in her P.E. costume…Wait what?! What am I thinking?! I have a girlfriend…but she really look beauti-snap out of it, Natsu!' Natsu thought to himself as he look at Lucy who was laughing with her friends. He then slapped himself to remove those dirty thoughts on his head, which made Lisanna to look at him weirdly. "Are you okay, Natsu?" Lisanna asked as she put a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu flinched at what Lisanna did and faced her with a nervous look. "O-Of course I'm okay." Natsu said nervously and Lisanna still look at him but she just shrugged it off.

Natsu sighed in relief and look back at Lucy then he look away and started a conversation with Gray which turned into arguing and turned into a fight.

Then the gym door opened and everyone inside look at the door and the Fairy Angels look shock on who they saw.

It was Gildarts. The Fairy Angels teacher in Homeroom, Drama, Music and lastly, P.E. They look at Gildarts who wore a red sweat pants with white stripes at each side, a white t-shirt, a red and white coach jacket with the Magnolia High badge on the left side, a red and white cap with the Magnolia High badge on it, a red and white Nike shoes and a red whistle hanging on his neck.

He was holding a basketball ball as he stop at the front center of the gym. "Alright students, we have 6 new students here today. So, Cana, Erza, Mira, Lucy, Levy and Juvia please come here as I will introduce you to the students." Gildarts ordered. The Fairy Angels stood up and went towards Gildarts. As the girls walk by, they here the students whispering.

"Whoa, it's that them?"

"They look hot."

"I already know them at Music Class."

"Yeah, they're great singers."

And so on and so on. The finally approached Gildarts and faced their classmates. Gildarts walk toward them and said. "This is Erza Scarlet from the Scarlet family, Mirajane Strauss from the Strauss Family, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden of the McGarden Family and Lucy Heartfilia from the Heartfilia family." he each pointed at the person. Gildarts continued. "Today and for the rest of the week, we're gonna know this girls' sports, talents or activity that they are perfect at by watching them play all sports by the end of the week. Each captains of each sports will be their coach while the others who doesn't have something to do can do whatever the hell they want. Today, we're gonna play Basketball first!" Gildarts said as threw the basketball to Natsu who caught it and started to strip down his gym clothes(his not gonna strip naked. His basketball clothes are inside his gym clothes). Many fan girls squealed and Lucy blushed, causing her friends to grin slyly, but then the fan girls squealed louder when they saw Natsu in his white and red basketball clothes at her went down the bleachers to approached to the girls along with other basketball members.

Gildarts dashed towards the bleachers and started eating his food. All the students just sat down and watched the new girls and Natsu. Natsu finally approached them. "The names Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you!" Natsu said with a grin as he hold the basketball ball on his hand. He faced Lucy. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said.

Lucy smiled in response and said with a light wave, "Hello Natsu."

Mirajane look at them with hearts on her eyes as she thought. "Oh my Mavis! They look so cute together. They're gonna be on my couples list." Mira said as she brought out her couples list and wrote 'NaLu' in it and then she quickly put it back on her pocket.

Natsu continued. "Today, my team and I will challenge you to a basketball competition and see if you girls can handle basketball well." Natsu said and the girls look at each other for a second then they smirked.

"Bring it on!" they yelled and Natsu smirked back and went to his team.

The two teams went to the center as Gildarts walk towards them at the middle while eating a burger and he took the ball from Natsu. "Okay teams, whoever gets the most shoot by ten minutes will win." Gildarts explained and the team captain of both team nodded. Natsu is the team captain of the other team and Lucy is the team captain of Fairy Angel since Mira suggested it (uh oh, matchmaker Mira is startingg to target NaLu).

Natsu and Lucy stop beside Gildarts and Gildarts blew his whistle and throw the ball upwards then he went to the bleachers to finish what he was eating. Natsu and Lucy both jump upwards to try and get the ball and Natsu caught it and threw it to his team member who caught it and was beginning to walk towards their own field goal.

Lucy cursed and the Fairy Angels began to fought back. Erza ran towards the member who had the ball along with Mira and started to get the ball and they successfully did. Erza got the ball and ran towards their field goal but the other members of Natsu's team is blocking her. Erza saw Cana near their field goal, drinking some booze and called her. "Cana!"

Cana heard her name and look at Erza's direction and saw Erza with the ball and the other members of Natsu's team blocking her way to their field goal. Erza threw the ball at Cana and Cana caught it while drinking and then she shoot at their field goal with a dunk.

Everyone look at Cana in shock. Natsu's team always wins the first shoot when they play a game, they never thought someone would be them easily for just 2 minutes at one shoot. Plus, they were only 6 players in Lucy's team while Natsu's team has 12 players. Natsu's team stood there in shock including Natsu while the Fairy Angels smirk at each other and Juvia was now running towards the ball. Natsu shook his head to snap out of it and called his team to wake up.

They all snap out of it and started getting the ball and Natsu's team member caught it and ran towards their field goal with Lucy and Mira following him along with other member of Natsu's team. The person threw it their field goal but then Mira jump really high and block the ball from their field goal and Lucy caught it and started to ran towards their field goal with natsu's member following her. A member of Natsu's team was already near her and Lucy panicked a little and threw the ball at their field goal but she was at a place where the field goal was far from where she stood and this made Natsu smirk as he thought there would be no way that ball will shoot at their field. But unfortuantely, Natsu was wrong.

Everyone stop what they were doing and watch as Lucy threw the ball at their field goal and it was all slow motion. Then what happened next made their jaws opened with eyes and shock look including Gildarts who was eating his food but his food fell from his mouth. The ball went right through the field goal of Fairy Angels and went inside the basket.

Lucy was shock at first but she smiled widely and yelled, "Yes!" the Fairy Angels smiled proudly at their member and said in their minds that they will have to congratulate Lucy for doing that. Natsu look at Lucy shock as he thought in his mind. 'That has got to be the craziest thing she ever did with that pretty big smile of hers. But man, she's hot, awesome, cool, weird and a good player in basketball.' he snap out of it s and went to get the ball.

He successfully got it and ran towards his teams field goal fast with some of the members of his team and Juvia and Erza following him. He stop half way from his field goal and shoot it successfully shoot it at his field goal. After he shoot it, Juvia caught the ball and ran towards the Fairy Angels' field goal.

Juvia got block by some members of Natsu's team and saw Levy just standing there, not knowing what to do. Juvia called her attention and threw the ball to Levy. Levy caught it not knowing what to do but when a member of Natsu's team was running at her, she panicked and threw the ball at ground near their field goal hard which causes to bounce high towards their field goal and was shot. Levy stood there in shock when she shoot the ball successfully. She have never played basketball before and when her friends play basketball, all she did was read a book or watch her best friends play.

They continued to play until the bell rang and Gildarts blew his whistle to motion for them to stop the game. They all stop and Gildarts walk towards them and then he look at the score and was surprise the Fairy Angels had an 86 score while Natsus' team had a 80 score. Gildarts walk towards Lucy and raised her hand. "The winner is Lucy's team!" Everyone was all shock when the girls won but after a while they cheered and congratulate the girls.

The players were all sweaty as Levy sat down on the bleachers to rest and was surprised when her best friends hug her.

"Oh My Mavis, Levy! Congratulations on playing basketball for the first time!" Lucy yelled in her ear. They all released her and Levy rubbed her ear.

"Thanks guys!" Levy said with a smile.

Mira smiled at her and face Lucy. "And Lucy, that was the amazing shoot I've ever seen!" Mira squealed and Lucy rub the back of her head nervously with a blush on his face.

She was about to answer but then a sweaty Natsu came with a towel on his shoulder and five bottle of water and a bottle of booze on his hands. "That was great, you guys! You should totally be in our competition with Blue Pegasus in 3 months." Natsu grinned as he handed Cana a booze.

Cana look at him confuse. Natsu scratch the back of his neck, "I got that from Bacchus. He said that it's a congratulation gift from him." he said.

Cana look at Bacchus direction and saw him smirking at her. Cana rolled his eyes and took the booze from Natsu and started to drink it. Mira walked closer to Cana and started to nudging her on the ribs with a sly smile. "Ooooh, someone is giving Cana some booze. That's so sweet!" Mira squealed and Cana look at away with a light blush on her cheek. "Shut up, Mira." Cana mumbled and Mira just giggled.

Natsu handed the girls some waters. "Of course I didn't forget about you girls! So here are some fresh water." Natsu grinned and the girls took it from him.

Erza then approached him and Natsu look at her curiously. Erza put her hand on Natsu's head and hug him with his face on her chest which got an 'Ow!' from Natsu. "Thank you for caring, Natsu." Erza said and release him and Natsu rub his head. Unknown by those two, Jellal was glaring at Natsu.

"Damn Erza, you had a hard chest and I mean a metal chest. You sure it's not fake?" Natsu said which got Erza to have a tick mark on her head and the girls back away. Natsu froze when he saw Erza looking at him with a scary look which got him to shiver. Natsu look behind Erza calling help from the girls and the girls just mouth 'run.'

Natsu did that and ran as fast as he can from Erza and Erza chased him with an iron pipe on her head and yelling, "Get back here, you stupid, idiotic, pink-haired, no good for nothing bastard!" and Natsu was yelling. "I'm sorry!"

Jellal was smirking darkly at the scene as he want Natsu to be punished by hugging his Erza. Laxus saw this. "Why are you smirking, Jellal?" Laxus asked with raised eyebrow.

Jellal quickly turned his smirk into a poker face look. "What do you mean?" Jellal asked.

Laxus was about to speak but just shrug it off. "Never mind…" He said. Jellal look back at Erza and Natsu and saw a beaten Natsu on the floor and Erza was with her friends who was now going outside to change their clothes. Lisanna was helping Natsu get to his feet and all the students went were now leaving. The dragon slayers and their girlfriends got up and went to change with Lisanna dragging Natsu on her shoulder until Elfman help her carry Natsu.

* * *

Cana sighed in relief as she and the girls walk outside the school. "Glad the first day of school is over. It was tiring!" Cana groaned.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but you know that we still have 4 days till weekend and we still have work to do like the Drama Class presentation."

"Ugh! I forgot about that!" Levy groaned.

Lucy look at her. "Oh don't worry, Levy-chan. I already said to Virgo when we were at lunch to order the costumes and that to prepare our props for the presentation and-"

"-and all we gotta do is to practice?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded with a smile.

They all hug Lucy. "You're a life saver, Lucy!" Mira squealed. Erza nodded. "Yeah, without you we couldn't have been able to finish our presentation."

Lucy giggled and hug the girls back. "Aww, Thanks guys. For a thank you gift, we'll have your own favorite foods for dinner."

"and I'll join in making the food!" Mira raised her hand.

"Yay! Now our foods are going to be more delicious!" Levy squealed cutely as she drool.

"and with booze!" Cana added.

"Yeah, whatever you say Cana as long as it's food."

Not far from them, Natsu was looking at them with jealousy at the Dragon Slayers' limo as he thought of the girls having dinner together with yummy foods and enjoying their selves. Natsu look back to his best friends and then sighed.

Jellal noticed this and asked, "Are you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu sighed again and look at Natsu with a pout. "How come we never have dinner together with lots of yummy foods?" Natsu asked.

Laxus snorted. "'Cause we always have something to do."

"and because we are always tired." Gajeel added with his eyes closed.

Natsu snap. "Old man Jude let us free from all the hard work now so how come we never did that!" Natsu yelled and the boys started o argue.

Bacchus was the only guy who's not arguing and he got annoyed by it so he yelled, "Will you all just shot the hell up and be quiet!" Bacchus growled. The guys stop arguing and Bacchus sighed and face Natsu. "Natsu?" he asked.

Natsu tilted his head curiously. "Yeah?"

"…are you gay?"

Natsu widened his eyes and growled at Bacchus. "NO I'M NOT, DRUNK-ASS!" Natsu yelled as he throw his fist at Bacchus which Bacchus just dodged.

Gray shrug. "Well, it looks like to me." Gray simply answered.

Natsu glared at him. "I'm not gay, you stripper!" he yelled.

"Don't call me stripper, flame brain!" Gray yelled back.

"Ice princess!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"RETARD!"

**"PERVY POPSI-"**

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_ Laxus and Gajeel yelled together and the two arguing boys stop. Jellal and Bacchus sighed. 'here we go again.' they thought.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the spellings and grammars. Hope you like the chapter. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Day of The Week

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Last Day of The Week**

* * *

Gildarts sighed as he laid his head on the teachers table. He have been thinking about the new girls especially Cana for the rest of the week.

Gildarts knew he knew that last name of Cana, Alberona from somewhere but couldn't remember. He also knew that the six new girls reminded him of someone he knew when he was still in his high school years.

Gildarts sighed again but this time longer and he look at his watch to check the time. His eyes widened when it's almost the end of his period. He stood up and grab a paper that has writings on it about the school project while some of the students watch him.

He cleared his throat to catch the students attention and it worked. "Before the bell will ring any minute now, I'll be give you your project for science now and the due date is after the weekend. For this project, you'll be working in partners by two (everyone in the class cheered) and your partners will be the person who is sitting next to you. Now here are the objectives for your project…" Gildarts explained.

Then after Gildarts finished, the bell rang just the right time. The students stood up and fix their things. While Jellal was fixing his things, he look at Erza and nervously said. "Umm, Erza?"

Erza look up at him. "Hmm?"

Jellal nervously rub the back of his head. "Since we're working our project by the end of the week, where do you want to work on our project?" Jellal asked with blush on his cheeks.

Erza blush to and played with her fingers. "I-I don't k-know. You?" Erza asked.

Jellal shrug as he place his hands on his pockets. "I-I don't know. Wh-"

Gajeel interrupted them. "Will you two just decide where you're going to work on the project and stop the 'I don't know'. It annoys me like hell!" Gajeel said annoyed by them which earn a playful slap on his shoulder by Levy.

"Gajeel!" Levy scold. Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"H-How long have you guys been here?" Jellal asked as he look at the Dragon Slayers and the members of the Fairy Angels looking him and Erza.

"Since Jellal-san talk to Erza." Juvia replied.

Lucy thought of something and a light bulb appeared on her head. "Hey, I have an idea where we can work on our projects." Lucy said with a smile.

"Where Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Well since we girls are living together, how about we can work on our projects in our place." Lucy suggested.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Erza asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Since you don't know the address of our place, Laxus will show you, right?" Lucy asked as she face Laxus.

Laxus grunted but still nodded. When Lucy said that they should go to their place, he was excited because he missed the place but didn't show it.

Lucy smiled and said the boys their goodbye and went to their next class and the guys did the same. After their class they went to their next which is the drama class.

The Fairy Angels reunited with each other and went to their next class, while they're walking, they were talking about the presentation.

"Are you guys ready for the presentation?" Erza asked.

"I was born to be ready!" Lucy said with a smile as she thrust her fist up. Mira, Juvia and Levy giggled at this.

"Oh yeah, what about the time when we went to a resort and we all slide on the scary long slide and you were 'Noooo, I don't wanna go to that scary slide. I'm not ready yet." Cana imitate with a smirk.

Lucy puff her cheeks. "Shut up, Cana" she mumbled.

Levy faced Lucy. "Hey Lu-chan, did you call Cancer and Virgo already?" she asked and Lucy went back to normal and check her phone.

"Well they haven't called me yet but I'm sure they'll be he-" Lucy stop when the girls went inside the drama class and saw what's inside.

"Oh my…" Mira said.

"Hello princess and mistresses." Virgo bowed.

Inside the Drama class was a lot of construction workers fixing their props for the presentation and some of the students were watching some of them were happy because they thought that the props were for them.

Lucy still continued to gawk there and the others were shock to move. So Virgo drag them to their seats and sat the down. Lucy snap out of it and look at Virgo. "V-Virgo…how long have those guys been working for the props?" Lucy asked.

"Since morning, princess. I asked permission to Makarov-sama and he agreed."

Lucy just nodded slowly. And the others snap out of their shock. "and the costumes?!" Mira said excitedly.

"The costumes are at the backstage and Capricorn is guarding them with Cancer."

The Fairy Angels squealed and hug Virgo. "Thank you, Virgo!" Virgo just smiled and said. "Is it time for my punishment?" Virgo asked and Lucy shook her head.

Then the door opened and the Dragon Slayers and their girlfriends walk in and was surprise to see the construction workers.

"What the hell has been going on in here?!" Natsu yelled while Ultear's gang except Lisanna squealed in excitement.

"Wow, is this all for us?" Daphne said.

Virgo saw them and approached the boys. "Laxus-sama." Virgo bowed.

Laxus nodded and Virgo straightened her back. "Makarov-sama told me to prepare your props along with the girls and your costumes are at the backstage with Capricorn guarding them." Virgo explained.

Jellal widened their eyes. "So, Master Makarov prepared this for us?" jellal asked and Virgo nodded and added. "With Jude-sama too."

"Cool" Bacchus complemented with a smirk.

Natsu already had tears in his eyes. "*sniff**sniff* they did this for us. *sniff* I have to thank them later." Natsu said.

Angel walk closer to Virgo. "So, where's our costumes, maid?" Angel asked with pride in her voice.

Virgo glared at Angel and Angel was taken back. "I do not have your costumes, miss. Only Lisanna-sama because Mistress Mirajane said to me to prepare only and also for Lisanna-sama along with her brother, Elfman-sama." Virgo said coldly.

Lisanna widened her eyes and look at Mira's direction and saw Mira talking with her friends. Ultear's gang look at Lisanna and glared and Daphne step closer to Virgo. "Then who are the girls you were mentioning?" Daphne spat.

Virgo smirked darkly. "Princess and Mistresses."

They tilted their head in confuse. Laxus sighed and said. "They mean Lucy and the others." he said simply.

Ultear's gang widened their eyes and glared at Lucy and her best friends. Virgo went back to the girls and the Dragon Slayers drag their girlfriends to their seat and they sat down.

After a while, the props were ready and Gildarts went inside and was surprise to see construction workers seating at the empty chairs at the back and Virgo standing beside Lucy.

Gildarts walk at the front center and place his things at the table. "Umm…it's nice to see some extra audience here." Gildarts complimented awkwardly as he look at Virgo and the construction workers. "Okay…let's start with the performance. Since, Ultear's in the first row and column, she's the first to present." Gildarts said as he look at Ultear.

Ultear stood up and went to the backstage and prepared. Gildarts look back to his students. "Since we're waiting for Ultear to-" Gildarts was interrupted by a scream at the backstage and was about to go but Virgo stop him.

"it's okay, Gildarts-sama. She just saw something." Virgo smirk and Gildarts nodded slowly and went back to explaining.

"As I was saying, Since we're waiting for Ultear to present the others can go to the backstage to prepare now."

The other students in the first row stood up and went to the backstage. Gildarts sighed and sat down on his chair but then heard squeals and screams but this time he ignored it.

When the presentations start, Gildarts wasn't satisfied of the works the students done and gave them a 4, 5, 6 and 7 points and some are 9 for the great performance like Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow and it was now Juvia's turn to act after the other students finished.

Juvia and the girls were at the backstage now dressed in their own costumes. Juvia was getting nervous and Mira was comforting her as the others help in fixing her props.

"Just breath in and out, Juvia. You're gonna be okay. Trust me." Mira said with a smile.

Juvia breath in and out and she manage to calm down. "Thank you, Mira. Yo-!"

"Okay, okay, Stop taking. Good luck and show 'em what you got!" Cana yelled as she pushed Juvia at the stage and Lucy and Levy work on the music. Erza and Mira thumbs up her and Juvia gulped and nodded and walk at the opened giant shell and laid down.

Juvia's costume was a mermaid and was color blue and it was sparkly at the top and the bottom was not. She was not wearing any shoes or foot wear and she was wearing a circlet mermaid crown which is field with different kinds of shells and corals and at the middle was a pearl. Juvia also had make up but less.

Meanwhile, the students and Gildarts waited for Juvia to enter and then they heard a sound which sound like the song 'Under Sea from Little Mermaid' but instrumental. Then the curtains opened and they saw Juvia laid down on the soft cushion of the opened shell and the sound quiet down but did not stop and Juvia began to speak. While Juvia was speaking, Gray can't help but blush at Juvia because he never seen Juvia in a dress like that looking beautiful.

"I am Juvia Lockser from the Phantom Lord. I am 17 years old and my birthday was in Year X767. I am also talk in third person but today, I'll speak like this after the presentation is finished. I am a member of the band Fairy Angels, who won 5 awards at the battle of the bands in first place. I live with my friends Erza, Lucy, Mira, Cana and Levy…" Juvia continued talking.

Juvia has been practicing the whole 'not speaking in third person thing' about the whole week. Her best friends were always helping her so that why she manage to speak in one person.

The students, Gildarts and other audiences was so engrossed by Juvia's performance that they want to know what happened next.

"No father! Don't marry me off with some spoiled merman prince!" Juvia yelled dramatically to a cardboard merman King.

_"You will do as I say, Juvia! I am your father and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"_ a voice said to the speaker that sounded like Capricorn's voice. They were shooting the scene that Juvia was arguing with her father about marriage.

After the scene, they saw Juvia crying in real tears in the huge opened shell with her laid down on the cushion. "H-how *sniff* can he d-do this to me *sob*. F-for all *sniff* the things I-I *sob* done to him *sniff**sob**sob*…That bastard!" Juvia cried. The whole audience was tearing up in this scene and Gildarts and the other female students was crying the loudest.

The curtains closed and then reopened again. The audience saw Juvia at the library reading a book with a different costume. She wears a blue dress and her hair was in a half ponytail with a big blue ribbon (her costume was like Ariel's clothes when Ariel and the prince were hanging out at the town). Gildarts and the students were confused but still continued to watch. Juvia began speaking.

"I am glad that the witch turned me into a human so I can stay away from my father or should I say my step-father. But I can't think of this right now, this book is so good." Juvia said and the others sweat-dropped.

Then Levy appeared in the stage in her librarian costume holding a pile of books in her hand and was walking to a table next to Juvia. Gajeel chuckled at her and blush a little.

Levy fell down with the books and Juvia helped her. "Are you okay?" Juvia asked.

Levy nodded. "Yeah, Thanks for worrying. My names Levy McGarden by the way." Levy raised her hand.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia. Juvia Lockser." Juvia raised her hand and shake Levy's hand with hers. Levy smiled back.

_"And that was the start of a new friendship with Juvia Lockser, the beautiful mermaid, and Levy McGarden, the sexy libraria-."_ A voice from the speaker that sounded like Cana's voice but deep.

_"Shut up, Cana!"_ a voice hissed from the speaker that sounded like Erza, interrupting Cana.

Juvia and Levy sweat-dropped at this but continued acting and then Juvia disappeared and it was Levy on the stage and began introducing herself.

"I am Levy McGarden, the only daughter of the McGarden family. I am 17 years old and the youngest member of the Fairy Angels…" Levy continued.

The next scene was when the background turned into a castle hall and Juvia and Levy was pretending to chat until the Angel dressed in a Devil came. Mira appeared in a red smoke beside Juvia and Levy which pretended to look at Mira in horror.

Laxus licked his lips and smirked when he saw Mira in a sexy devil suit. Mira laughed evilly. Juvia look at her in horror. "W-who are you?" she asked.

Mira smirked at her and look at Juvia and Levy with evil and scary eyes that can make someone shiver in fear. "I am Mirajane Strauss, the great daughter of the Demon Lord Strauss. I am 18 years old and I am here to kill yo-!"

"There you are, Demon Princess Mirajane Strauss! I, Erza Scarlet will kill you!" Erza came in with a blue and white musketeer costume and sword in her hands pointing at Mira.

Mira glared at her. "How dare you interrupt me, you crazy red-haired musketeer bitch!" Mira yelled.

Erza started to have a dark aura around her and Juvia, Levy including Lucy and Cana at the backstage began to worry because they sense that the dark aura is not a pretend and fake.

"Y-you…You…You bitch!" Erza yelled as she threw her sword at Mira but Mira dodged it and the sword went at the wall which went right through it.

Juvia, Levy, Cana and Lucy widened their eyes and the audiences got scared that they will fight with real weapons. Mira growled at Erza and threw a candle holder at Erza beside her and Erza dodged it and threw a chair at Mira, who dodged it again, and Mira threw a small table at Erza.

"This is getting out of hand! I'm going now! Cana, bring down the heaven background!" Lucy commanded at Cana.

Cana 'tched' and said. "Who are you my mother?"

Lucy got angry at her. "Just bring down the background, lazy drunk-ass!" Lucy yelled.

Cana sighed and went to the ropes and bring down the background. Lucy began fixing her clothes and hair and began walking through the stage. Capricorn start the music that sounded like Angels were singing.

Gildarts was starting to get worried because of the fight bat then was shock to see who interfere. At the stage the background began to change into a heaven and there were music that sounded like angels singing. The light shined brightly at the stage and white smoke was coming.

Lucy appeared in her goddess outfit. Natsu look at Lucy with a blush and a shock look. Lucy began to speak. "Stop fighting Demon Princess Mirajane Strauss and Head of the Musketeer, Erza Scarlet. I am Lucy Heartfilia , the Goddess of love, beauty and pea-!" Lucy was knocked by a chair that flew from her.

"Shut up!" Mira and Erza yelled and they began fighting and Juvia and Levy tried to wake the unconscious Lucy. Cana sighed at what happened and decided to appear from the stage. Cana faced Capricorn and Virgo. "I'm gonna go and stop the fight. Bring down my background." Cana said and Capricorn and Virgo nodded and began bringing down the background.

The fight still continued and Lucy is still unconscious. Then another background appear with a ship and a sea. Then Cana came wearing her pirate costume.

"Arr! I'm Cana Alberona, the captain of this ship. Stop fighting and start making up me ol' mates. And here I thought that we are friends." Cana said as she pointed her guns up and started shooting the lights but not the other light which is pointed at her.

Cana did a dramatic face. "Best Friends do not fight with each other, they care and love each other every single day. Without our best friends here by our sides we feel lonely and not loved by others. We always tell our secrets to them and we always hang out with each other. Best Friends are like our family that always care for us and can do anything that can make us smile again…" Cana said and everyone was touched by Cana's words including Erza and Mira, who stopped fighting.

Mira faced Erza. "I'm sorry Erza for the things I said and done to you. Will you ever forgive me?" Mira asked.

Erza smiled and nodded. "Of course Demon Princess Mirajane Strauss." Erza said and the two hugged.

"Ugh! What happened?" said a groggy Lucy who had a bump on her head.

Levy and Juvia helped Lucy to stand up. "You were knock out when Mira and Erza threw a chair at you but everything went fine when Cana said her touching words." Levy replied.

Lucy saw a hugging Erza and Mira and a drinking Cana with a smile on her face. Lucy smiled. "Well, glad that's over. I never thought Cana's a peace maker." Lucy said.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia nodded at Lucy's statement.

Then the six faced the audience while holding hands. They had a big smile on their faces and then they bowed which means the presentations over. All the students, other audiences and Gildarts stood up and started cheering except for Ultear, Angel, Lamy, Kamika and Daphne.

"That was great! You guys should totally be an actress!" Gildarts cheered and the six girls laughed and nodded at Gildarts then they walked off the stage. Gildarts smiled and gave the six a perfect 10 pts. at his record book.

After a lot of presentations, the bell rag and students left for lunch and the girls ate a lot. Then after lunch they went on their separate ways for their next class and after that they reunited at their music class.

Lucy sighed as she sat next between Levy and Cana. "I'm so tired. I hope they make our time in this school shorter." Lucy whined.

Cana nodded with booze in her mouth and then took it of her mouth. "Yeah, and what's worse is I'm hanging with that drunk bastard for the weekend. What's next?! Being assigned by your teacher to make your own songs with your partner and sing in front of the class by Monday!" Cana said.

Gildarts went inside with a smile on his face and as he was walking he was talking. "Good news, class! You're having an assignment today and that assignment is to make your own song with your partner and sing it in front of the class by Monday!" he said excitedly.

The six girls' jaw dropped and the 5 look at Cana. Cana's eyes twitched and yelled. "Argg! Could this day get any worse!" Cana yelled as she left the class with a dark aura.

"Cana!" the 5 girls yelled as they followed Cana. Everyone in the class watched the scene with silence until Gildarts broke it and said.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Cana walk at the hallways to the girls rest room while stomping her feet angrily and muttering curses.

"Stupid Gildarts, stupid bastard Bacchus, stupid…stupid, stupid!" her mutters got louder and louder by the second as she went inside the rest room.

Cana sighed and opened the faucet and splashed her face with water. She turned it off and look at her reflection and started talking. "Okay Cana, you can do this! The working of our assignments is just on the weekend and by the next weekend me and the girls will have fun by ourselves. I can do this!" Cana cheered and did a victory pose and went out of the rest room.

Cana took out a booze from her bag and started to drink it and went back to the classroom. Cana opened the classrooms doors and went inside. She look around and saw everyone staring at her and there are 6 empty sits at the second row.

"What?" Cana asked.

Gildarts tilted his head in confusion. "Where's the other girls?" he asked.

Now Cana started to get confuse. "I thought they stayed here." she replied as she walk towards her sit.

Gildarts shook his head. "They went after you and you said that you didn't see them." he said.

Cana sighed. "they must have been went on the wrong way and followed my look alike." Cana mumbled and leaned on her chair and listened to Gildarts as he started teaching.

* * *

"Ugh! Cana are you listening to us?!" Erza yelled as she and the girls followed Cana's look alike hair.

Lucy sighed and decided to run faster to catch up with the girl. "Cana!" she yelled as she made it closer to the girl.

Lucy put her hands on the girls shoulder to stop her and it worked. The other girls sighed in relief and went to catch up with Lucy.

Lucy sighed in relief. "Cana, didn't you her us? We wer-!" Lucy was shocked to see the girls faced.

The girl turned around to look at the person and saw Lucy. Lucy backed away and took her hands off of her. "S-sorry I didn't mean to do that! I just thought you were Cana." Lucy said apologetically.

The girl nodded. "It's okay. I hope you can find your friend. If you'll excuse me, I need to go." the girl said as she ran away from them.

Lucy watch her in shock as her friends approached her. Lucy faced them. "It's okay, guys. That's not Cana, it' just some…weird girl." Lucy said.

They widened their eyes. "Then where is the Cana we were looking for all along?!" Levy yelled.

Juvia sighed. "Maybe we went to the wrong way and followed the wrong Cana." Juvia replied.

Erza sighed too and glared at Mira, who was nervous. "Mira…" Erza growled.

"My other me thought she's the real Cana! Don't blame me, Blame my other me!" Mira yelled.

The girls sighed and went back to the classroom…

But unfortunately they got lost.

* * *

The bell rang and Cana grabbed her bag and began walking outside the classroom but then she heard her best friends' voices.

_"It's all your that you said that Cana is the girl, Mira!" (Erza)_

_"Well my other me said it, not me! I just kinda followed her." (Mira)_

_"You should stop trusting your other me, Mira." (Lucy)_

_"But she's a part of me!" (Mira)_

_"But Juvia just heard you say that other Mira is not a part of you." (Juvia)_

_"Yeah!" (Levy)_

_"Well… Ok fine! It's my fault! Happy?!" (Mira)_

Cana sighed as she watched the doors opened and went inside. Cana approached them. "Where have you guys been?! Music class is over now!" Cana yelled.

The girls widened their eyes. "Really?" Erza asked.

"Wow, I didn't know we were that late." Mira said nervously.

The others glared at her except Cana. Levy sighed. "We're late because we got lost." Levy replied.

"and we followed the wrong you which is Mira's fault." Lucy replied as she and the others, again, glared at the nervous Mira.

Juvia look behind Cana. "So, what did we miss?" Juvia asked.

Cana shrugged. "Nothing much. Just boring stop like the musical instruments." Cana replied then she drank her booze.

Lucy and Levy's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'Nothing much'? That's a big deal!" the two said in sync as they started to panic.

The 4 sweat-dropped and thought in their minds 'Bookworms' or 'nerds'. Erza shook her head and started heading back to the door. "Come on, we don't wanna be late for gym." Erza sighed.

The girls followed her but Lucy and Levy is still panicking but still followed Erza. They didn't want to get beaten.

When they arrived at the gym, Gildarts was already there and the students were at their own sports and activities, playing. Gildarts smiled wide when his 6 favorite (yes, they are Gildarts favorite now) girls are here. "Hey! Glad you didn't miss cause I have something to do to you girls." Gildarts said with enthusiasm.

The Fairy Angels approached him. "So, what do you want to do with us?" Erza asked with a glare.

Gildarts shivered. "Umm…I just want you girls to audition for the sports or activities that you want." he replied nervously.

The members of the Fairy Angels look at each other for a second like they were talking with their own minds. Then Mira stepped forward. "So, what are the sports and activities we can audition?" Mira asked.

Gildarts grinned and gave a paper to Mira. "Here it is!" he yelled happily.

Mira took the paper and gave it to Erza. The girls look at the paper all together and read the paper. They blushed when they saw the paper. Gildarts look at them confused.

Erza crumpled the paper and threw it at Gildarts. Gildarts was surprise by that and Erza yelled at him, "You pervert! You gave us the wrong the paper! That's a picture of you in your underwear and you…you… I don't know! twerking your couch something like that! You disgust me!" Erza spat.

Gildarts got confused more and grabbed the paper. He uncrumpled the paper and saw the *cough* the embarrassing picture of him *cough*. Gildarts widened his eyes and grab another paper and gave it to the flushed girls.

Erza took it harshly. "This better be the list!" Erza glared and Gildarts whimpered.

Erza and the girls read it…

Auditions for:

1\. Basketball

2\. Volleyball

3\. Football

4\. Cheerleading

5\. Martial Arts

6\. Tennis

7\. Baseball

8\. Soccer

9\. Badminton

10\. Wrestling

11\. Archery

12\. Swimming

13\. Fencing

14\. Gymnastics

15\. Hockey

16\. Table Tennis

17\. Gymnastics

Cana look at Gildarts. "Can we audition more than 1 sports?" she asked.

Gildarts nodded. "Sure, as long as you attend all the practices and competitions of each sports." Gildarts replied.

The girls smirked. Gildarts sweated 'This can't be good after seeing those smirks.' he thought.

…

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Erza yelled excitedly.

What the girls picked all of the sports which shocked a lot of students including Gildarts. Now, they we're at the Martial Arts section with their captain as Jellal.

Erza kicked Jellal hard making him fall, he even heard a cracking sound from his bones. Erza beat a lot of members of the Martial Arts and only Erza was the only one standing. The other 5 girls already auditioned for Martial Arts and they were now sitting at the grass. They already finished all the sports and the remaining one is the Cheerleading.

Erza rub her hands together and sighed in relief. She faced her best friends. "So, should we head to the cheerleading section now?" she asked them.

Lucy, Mira and Juvia nodded excitedly. They were the best cheerleaders in Sabertooth and they were excited to play. Erza sighed and she and the girls went to the cheerleading section.

After a long walk to the cheerleading section, they heard Ultear, the cheerleader captain, scolding a member of the cheerleading team. The girl was crying and Lucy had enough of it. She quickly went to Ultear, who was about to slap the girl, and caught Ultear's hand.

Ultear was shock to see Lucy and harshly took her hand away from Lucy. "Don't touch me! What are you doing here, Heartfilia bitch?!" Ultear hissed.

Lucy glared at her and faced the girl that Ultear was scolding earlier. She was just a freshman. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked with concern.

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Heartfilia-san." The girls smiled slightly.

Lucy smiled at her. "You're welcome, just call me if this bitch is bullying okay?"

The girl's smile widened and nodded. Lucy laughed at this but died down as she faced Ultear with a glare. "You should never treat your teammates like that, Ultear." Lucy scolded.

Ultear rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, blonde. I'm the cheerleader captain and I can do whatever I want with my team." Ultear said.

Daphne walked forward. "Besides, what do you know about cheerleading?" Daphne said with a glare.

"Well, she is the former cheerleader captain of Sabertooth." Erza defended.

"And she is the best captain and cheerleader." Mira added.

Angel groaned. "Ugh! You bitches are driving me crazy. What are you sluts doing here anyway?!" Angel snapped.

Juvia stepped in. "We're here to audition." Juvia said simply.

Lamy scoffed. "Oh please, only the best cheerleader can join this team!"

"We are the best!" Levy yelled back.

Ultear snorted. "Prove it." Ultear demanded.

"Oh, we will." Erza glared.

"If I win, I will not let you join the cheerleader squad ever again." Ultear said.

"And if we win?" Lucy asked.

"I'll let you join the cheerleader squad." Ultear said with pride.

Cana got annoyed by it. "Bring it!" Cana growled and she and her best friends turn around and from a circle.

"Since I am the former cheerleader captain and Mira is the former co-captain, here's what we're gonna do…" Lucy and Mira explained the whole plan so that they can win.

Since Ultear's team is competing, Erza told Gildarts to be the judge, which Gildarts immediately agreed because of Erza's glare. The other students was watching them because they want to see what happens and because they don't want to practice anymore in their own sports.

"Oooh, a cat fight!" Natsu cheered excitedly as he and the boys sit all together at the front row with bandages. The 6 girls beat them in their audition hard that Jellal had crack bones, black eye and a bump on his head. Laxus had a broken leg from playing football but mostly Mira cause this. Gajeel had a black eye, a lost tooth and his stomach was bandaged from wrestling but mostly Levy caused this by just using her hand bag. Gray got a few broken bones and a deep cut on his forehead from playing hockey when he fell down on the ice and he was almost cut an ice skates. Natsu had a bandage from his head, a black eye and had broken bones from playing basketball while Bacchus got a broken leg and other bones from playing Soccer.

"It's not a cat fight, dumb-ass." Gray grumbled.

Natsu turned to look at him with a glare. "What was that, stripper?" he growled.

"I said you're a dumb-ass, dumb-ass." Gray got closer.

"Droopy eyes" Natsu argued back as he and Gray bump heads together with dark aura surrounding them.

"Squinty eyes"

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!"

Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal sighed and just ignored them while Bacchus was cheering drunkenly and laughing.

Gildarts walk forward and faced the students. "The competition will be starting now. So, just sit down, relax and STOP FIGHTING NATSU, GRAY!" Gildarts roared and Natsu and Gildarts hurriedly went back to their sits.

Gildarts sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I'm getting old for this' he thought. He step back and pointed at the two squads. "Here are the competitors for today. The first squad is Magnolia High's cheerleader squad who won 13 awards for the grand cheerleading competition, Fairy Tail!" Ultear's squad came out and loud cheers erupted the gym.

Gildarts look at his paper, which is about Lucy's squad, since he don't know about them. "the second squad to compete is the former students and cheerleaders of Sabertooth High. Their squad had won…more the 20 awards?!" Gildarts yelled in shock and the others widened their eyes in shock. He continued. "All the trophies was displayed at Sabertooth High but one award was displayed at their house. The only members of this squad is Lucy, Erza, Mira, Levy, Juvia and Cana, here are the Fairy Angels!"

Lucy's squad came out wearing their cheerleader uniforms of Sabertooth. The uniforms were purple and yellow with yellow and purple pompoms (check my profile, the picture is there). Ultear's squad was wearing their uniforms too.

Then the cheerleading battle began. Ultear's cheerleader team went first. Then after Ultear it was Lucy's team (Sorry but I'm not really good at describing this).

After the cheerleading competition of both teams, the Fairy Angels wore their school clothes and went out of the school since the bell rang.

Cana stretched her arms. "Damn, that cheerleading competition really tired me. When we get back home, I'm gonna sleep like there's no tomorrow." Cana yawned.

Lucy raised her eye brow. "What about Dinner?" she asked.

Cana thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, after dinner I'm gonna sleep like there's no tomorrow." she repeated.

The others laughed but then they were stopped by the Dragon Slayers. Natsu grinned at them. "Hey guys. Hey Luce." he greeted.

Lucy waved. "Hey Natsu." he greeted back with a smile. Cana winked at her and Lucy rolled her eyes.

Cana then felt an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Babe." someone whispered at her ear.

She look back and saw Bacchus behind her. Cana rolled her eyes and took off Bacchus arms around her. "Hey bastard and don't you have a girlfriend?"

Bacchus smirked. "Jealous?"

Cana snorted. "Jealous? Who would be jealous of you?"

"You"

"I'm not jealous, you bastard!"

"Well, it looks like your jealous because of that blush on your face."

"That's because I drank a lot of booze, idiot!"

While the two were arguing, Jellal went to Erza. "What time do we have to arrive at your house?" he asked.

Erza look at him. "It's not my house and maybe in the afternoon." she answered. Jellal nodded. The awkwardness of the two start to thicken and jellal can't handle it so he grabbed the guys and left.

"Bye!" he yelled.

"Hey! What's the big deal, Jellal?!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah, you just interrupted my married couple fights."

"It's not a married couple fight, bastard!"

Cana yelled but the Dragon Slayers were already inside their limo. The Fairies were silent for a little while until Levy broke it.

"Well…that was weird."

Mira went closer to Erza with a sly smile. "Did something happen between you and Jellal?" she said slyly.

Erza blushed and walk away and went straight to the car. Cana whistled. "Yeah something did happen." Cana smirked and Mira giggled.

They all went to their own cars and went home. When they got home, they immediately went to the cinema room of LH Palace. They were watching 'The Notebook' and went to dinner after. After dinner, they went to sleep.

What they didn't know is that something will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the spellings, grammars and the skipped parts but I'll promise that when the story is done, I'll improve it. Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12: Our time in the LH Palace

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Singing'_

_**"Ghost Talking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Our Time in the LH Palace**

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Bee-

Laxus slammed the alarm clock button to stop the annoying sound. He groaned and sat up in his bed groggily. He rubbed his eyes and look at the time. It was 10:00 am.

He stood up and went to his private bathroom. After a while, he came out all dressed and clean and went downstairs for breakfast. When he came down, he saw Gray, Jellal, Gajeel and Bacchus already eating in the dining room except Natsu.

"Where's the idiot?" he asked as he sat down on one of the dining chairs and began eating.

Gray shrugged. "Still sleeping, I guess." he answered with no emotions. Laxus shrugged and continued to eat quietly.

The silence was calming, peaceful and relaxing to the 5 of them but…

"Hey guys! What did I miss?!" Natsu yelled as he entered the dining room already dressed.

They all sighed or groaned which confused Natsu. "The silence…" Gajeel mumbled the answer then he continued eating.

Natsu heard it but ignored it as he sat down on one of the dining chairs and began eating his meal when the butler serve him the food.

"Sho, Wer ish the girlsh houshe?" Natsu asked with his mouth full of food.

Jellal sighed. "Natsu, don't eat with your mouth full." he scolded and continued eating and reading his book.

Natsu gulped his food and rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." he faced Laxus. "Where's the girls house?" he asked again.

Laxus grumbled and said, "In Strawberry Street."

"So their house is in the street as us?" Bacchus answered and Laxus nodded.

Gajeel then stop eating when he realized something. He look at Natsu. "Hey Salamander, have you finished the song yet?" he asked.

Natsu froze and the others look at him. He gulped the food he was eating and nervously scratched the back of his head. "Umm…W-what song?" he said nervously.

The others groaned. "You promised that you'll finished the song by the end of the week, flame brain." Gray said angrily.

Natsu crossed his arms and looked away. "Well sorry because I was busy." he said with an angry pout.

"Yeah, busy playing video games!" Laxus yelled and Natsu's faced fell.

Natsu faced them. "Okay, okay, I'll finish it. Just help me with writing the song." he mumbled the last part but they caught it.

Jellal sighed. "Fine. But next time, you'll write on your own." he said.

Natsu nodded in understanding and began eating again.

After they finished their breakfast, they went to the limo and drove quietly then the limo stopped.

Laxus raised his sunglasses up and opened the front window, where the driver is, and faced the driver. The driver look back. "Which way, master?" he asked.

Laxus pointed at the road beside them. The driver followed his direction and widened his eyes when he saw the road. He nodded and U-turn the car. They stopped at the left road, which is the Dragon Slayer Residence (Their Home). At the middle road is the LH Palace (The girls' home) and the right road is the Heartfilia Konzern.

Natsu was staring at the window, bored. But his eyes widened when he look at the sign, 'LH Palace'. He faced Laxus. "Their house is the LH Palace?!" he asked loudly.

The others stared at Laxus with wide eyes and Laxus nodded. Natsu grinned excitedly and stared at the window.

They first arrived at a road filled with cherry blossoms tree on the sides for a long time then they arrived at the golden gate of the LH Palace

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled as he saw the large gold gates with the others.

Laxus transferred with the driver beside him. He pressed the button which leads to the speaker. "Capricorn, it's me Laxus." he spoke to the speaker.

"Master Laxus? Hold on."

Laxus nodded and after a few second the gates opened and the driver drove all the way to the front door. The others were looking outside the window thinking, 'This place is huge.'

When they arrived, Natsu was the first one to get out because of excitement and walked towards the front door and was about to press the doorbell. But Bacchus stopped him by taking his hand. "Don't ring the bell, Natsu." he said.

Natsu look at him confused. "Why?" he asked.

"…because I want to be the one who'll ring the bell."

Then they started arguing on who will ring the bell. Laxus and the others came. "None of you will ring the bell. I am." Laxus said and Natsu and Bacchus complained.

Laxus rolled his eyes and was about to ring the bell but the door opened and they saw Mirajane in a black dress with white at the ends, black hills and an black modern apron.

Laxus' jaw dropped at the sight of her. Mira smiled at them. "Oh, you're here early. I thought you guys were coming by afternoon. It's already 11:30…oh and Laxus, close your mouth. You might swallow a fly." Mira smiled at Laxus. Laxus shook his head and close his mouth and acted cool.

"We want it earlier because we still have a song to make." Jellal answered.

Mira nodded. "It's okay. The girls and I just woke up , you'll see them at the moment. They're busy doing something while Virgo and I cook the breakfast. You may come in." Mira offered.

The Dragon Slayers was about to step in but they heard noises. Mira and the guys turned to look at the garage and they saw Cana and Lucy pushing Cana's van out of the basement parking lot with other guards.

"Push!" Cana yelled.

"We are pushing!" Lucy yelled back.

"I don't care just push!"

"How the hell will I push if this weights a thousand pounds!"

"Will you just shut up and push!"

"I'll shut up if you stop saying push!"

The two continued arguing not noticing that Mira and the Dragon Slayers were looking at them. Cana was wearing a brown bikini top and jeans. He hair was in a bun along with Lucy. Lucy wore a white spaghetti strap crop top with a jean shorts matching it.

Natsu and Bacchus was blushing and their jaws were dropped. Mira saw this and smirked slyly and nudges the both of them in the ribs. The two look at her. "If you two don't shut your mouths, you're gonna a fly." she smirked. The two closed their mouths and blushed but continued looking at Lucy and Cana.

Cana, Lucy and the guard stopped pushing and stopped at the garage. Lucy and Cana sighed in relief including the guard and he went back to the basement. "Now, all we gotta do is fix it!" cana yelled and Lucy nodded.

They were about to go inside but they heard Mira yell. "Cana, Lucy, breakfast is ready!" Mira yelled at the two of them. Lucy and Cana turned to Mira and their eyes went wide when they saw the Dragon Slayers here. "Oh and the guys are here already!" Mira yelled with a smile.

Cana groaned. "Not them again…" she mumbled.

Lucy waved. "Hey guys!"

Natsu waved back. "Hey Luce, Cana!"

Lucy nodded. "We'll be there in a sec Mira." she said and Mira nodded and began walking inside the Palace and the guys followed.

Mira led them at the dining room and they saw Lucy and Cana there. They took a seat as Mira went to the kitchen. "So how come went early?" Lucy asked as Natsu took a seat next to her.

Natsu shrugged. "We have to write a new song." he answered

Lucy did an 'oh' look on her face. Cana drank her beer and Bacchus took a seat next to her and Cana ignored him.

Then Juvia came in wearing a violet bikini with white polka dots. She was also wearing a blue robe but she didn't tied it and her hair was in two pigtails. "Juvia is her-!" Juvia stopped when she saw the dragon slayers.

Gray got a nosebleed when he saw Juvia. Juvia quickly tied her robe together. "Gray-sama!" she squealed as she left to change her clothes.

"You okay there, gray?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

Then Levy and Erza came in. Levy was reading a book and was wearing an orange dress while Erza wore a white sleeveless blouse with a blue ribbon at the collar, a blue skirt and a boots.

"Why was Juvia screaming and running towards her room?" Erza asked but stopped when she saw the dragon slayers here.

"'cause she was wearing a sexy bikini." Cana replied.

Erza nodded and went to take a seat and Levy was still reading not noticing the boys here. Gajeel went towards Levy and sat down next to her and slung his arm around her making her shriek.

"Good to see you too, shrimp." he greeted.

"Gajeel?! What are you guys doing here so early?!" Levy shrieked,

"We still have a new song to do."

"oh"

Juvia came in again wearing her normal clothes. "Juvia's back!" she yelled as she sat next to Gray. "Hello Gray-sama!" she greeted and he nodded.

Mira came back with no apron and sat down next to Erza. "The food will be coming soon." she explained and they all nodded. Then silence took over the room.

"So…" Lucy broke the silence. "What project do we have to do first?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… how about we make the Music assignment first." Erza answered.

They all nodded again and silence took over them again. Then the food came.

"Here are your breakfasts masters, mistresses" Virgo said as she and the other maids serve the foods.

The foods were delicious and it filled the table. Natsu's mouth watered and began getting food and the others followed.

Laxus ate the food and was amazed the taste. "This stuff is good. Who made it?" Laxus asked.

The five girls pointed at Mira, who was busy eating her food. Laxus look at her and thought, 'She'd be a great wife…wha-what the hell am I thinking?! We're still in high school, there's no time to think of that!' he yelled in his mind.

Laxus shook his head and Gray saw it. He placed his hand on Laxus shoulder. "You okay, Laxus?" he asked.

Laxus nodded and continued eating his food. Gray look hesitant but shrugged it off and continued eating.

After 30 min. of eating…

"Man, I'm stuffed." Natsu said as he patted his belly. Lucy giggled at this.

Jellal wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I have to say that was delicious."

"Oh thank you." Mira said with a smile.

Erza stood up. "So, shall we go and finish our projects now?" she asked.

They all nodded and went to their separate ways. The girls each took their partners bring them to their own room.

* * *

**Erza and Jellal**

* * *

"This is my room." Erza said as she opened the two-door doors. She and Jellal went inside the room and Jellal look around as if he was examining Erza's room.

Then he saw the pictures in her room. He look at Erza, who was busy readying the piano, and look back at the pictures. One picture was a picture of her family, another is a picture of her and Mira only when they were just 12 years old, another picture was her and her 5 best friends in beach and another picture, which shock him was him and Erza when they were just little.

'So all this time, Erza remembered me.' he thought as he look at Erza with sad eyes.

Erza readied the red piano and turned to Jellal to say that the piano is ready but blushed when he was looking at her. Erza cleared her throat and Jellal snapped out of it.

"The piano's ready." she said as she sat down on the piano chair and Jellal soon followed and sat next to her. Erza also put some papers and pencils on top of the piano so that they can write the lyrics and the tune.

"So, let's get started." Erza said and they both began to start.

* * *

**Mirajane and Laxus**

* * *

"You can sit down on the couch, Laxus." Mira said as she and Laxus went inside her room.

Laxus followed Mira's orders and sat down on purple couch. Laxus look around the room and saw some skull and evil designs but most of the designs were girly. He look Mira, who was getting some papers and pencils, and said, "Why is some of designs skulls?"

Mira shrugged with a smile. "You will have to find out by yourself." she replied as she approached him.

Laxus didn't know what Mira said but ignored. Mira sat next to him. "You're a singer right? Then you know how to write a song so let's start."

* * *

**Juvia and Gray**

* * *

"Umm…can Gray-sama wait here outside for a moment? Juvia has something to do first." Juvia said shyly as she played with her fingers.

Gray look at her surprised but then nodded. "Sure, I can wait outside." he replied.

Juvia beamed and smiled. "Juvia is glad Gray-sama accepted her. Juvia will be right back!" she yelled as she went inside and close the doors.

Gray whistled outside of Juvia's door but then heard some noise. 'Is that a…vacuum cleaner?' he thought as he stuck his ears at the door to hear it but then the door opened and Gray fell down.

Juvia gasped and helped Gray up. "Is Gray-sama alright?" she asked.

"U-umm…yeah." he replied as he stood up with the help of Juvia. "Thanks." he smiled.

"Uwaaaaah! Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed with hearts in her eyes. Gray sweat-dropped.

Juvia let Gray in her room and Gray was surprised on how elegant her room was. Juvia look at him. "Does Gray-sama wants some tea?" she asked.

He look back at her. "Sure." he nodded. Juvia went to take some tea and Gray sat down on the couch as he look around. Juvia's room has a blue walls with white trims, it has white carpeted floor and it even has a small kitchen.

Juvia came back with the tea and placed it at the glassed coffee table and then went to take some papers for the making of the song. Gray took some tea and surprised by the delicious taste.

"What kind of tea is this? It's delicious!" Gray asked Juvia. Juvia blushed and replied, "It's a blueberry bliss rooibos tea, my favorite. Juvia also has a lot of tea with different flavors."

"No wonder it's your favorite." Gray said as Juvia approached him.

"Shall we start, Gray-sama?"

* * *

**Cana and Bacchus**

* * *

"Wow, it's looks like a bar in here." Bacchus said in a surprised tone as he look inside Cana's room.

Cana's room has neon lights but at the center is white light. She has a lot of collections of beers at some shelf and DJ player. Her walls were brown with white trims and her floor was white carpeted floor.

Cana nodded. "Lucy and her father designed it for me. They said it's my style." She said as she walk to her brown desk and opened a drawer to take some papers and pencils.

Bacchus sat at her brown bean bag. "I thought that your style was messy. But I guess wrong." Bacchus smirked.

A tick mark appeared on Cana's forehead. "Just shut up and keep quiet, bastard!" she yelled.

Bacchus ignored her and stood up and walked to the boozes and wines and took some. He opened it and began to drink. He went back and sat at the brown bean bag.

Cana approached him with the papers and pencils but stopped when she saw Bacchus drinking one of her wines and what anger her the most is Bacchus took some of her favorites. Cana threw the papers and pencils at Bacchus.

"Oww! What the fuck?"

"You bastard! You took one of my favorite wines! You'll pay for that!" she yelled and began punching him but Bacchus just dodge them.

Bacchus sighed. "Okay, I'll pay for it. How much?" he asked.

Cana thought for a moment and smirked. "It's 1,000,000 jewels." she smiled happily.

Bacchus' jaw dropped and yelled. "The true price, bitch!" he yelled.

"The true price is 1,000,000 jewels, asshole."

"Do you remember that you're my slave? And what happens when you lie to your master?" he glared.

Cana gulped at this as she remember the times he punished her. "Okay, it's 400, 000 jewels." she said with no lie hidden in her voice.

Bacchus nodded and took out his wallet. Her gave the money to her and Cana snatched it. Cana put the money at her pocket and sat on the brown beany bag next to Bacchus.

"Now we can start!"

* * *

**Levy and Gajeel**

* * *

"Your fucking room looks like a fucking library, shrimp."

A tick mark appeared on Levy's head and punched Gajeel's arm. "Will you stop swearing! And also, don't call me shrimp!" she yelled.

"That doesn't even hurt." Gajeel replied.

"…"

Levy ignored him and went inside her room with Gajeel following. Gajeel was right, her room just look like a mini library but still has some space for her other things.

Levy sighed. "You can sit down on my couch while I take the things we needed." she said as she headed to her desk.

Gajeel nodded and sat down on the couch and waited for Levy to come. While waiting for Levy, Gajeel look around for something interesting but all he sees are books, bed, books, a desk, books, a tv and another books.

'Damn, does this shrimp have something else to do than fucking read? I mean her room is filled with books. (sigh) but it's better than that creepy Flare.' he thought.

Levy came back with papers and pencils and sat down next to Gajeel.

"Okay, let's start."

* * *

**Lucy and Natsu**

* * *

"Your room sure is large and gold, Luce" Natsu commented as he look inside Lucy's large room.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Erm…Yeah. It's because this is also my ancestors' room." she said nervously.

Natsu's eyes widened and look at Lucy. "You mean this is the room where your ancestors haunts the most?!" he said in shock.

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yeah but don't worry! They're nice and only my grandmas' haunt this room since they…died here." Lucy said with a sad voice when she said the last part.

Natsu saw this and hug Lucy. "Don't be sad, Luce. I'm sorry I told you that question." he said softly.

Lucy blushed at the contact and let herself be comfortable in Natsu's arms. But when they soon realize this, they immediately broke the hug.

"U-umm…sorry." Natsu said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head while looking away and with a blush on his face.

"I-it's okay." Lucy replied with a blush as she too was looking away and was playing with her fingers.

After an awkward silence, Natsu and Lucy went inside the room and Natsu sat at the white couch while Lucy went to take the things they needed in her large closet.

Natsu look around the room with interest as he saw some pictures of Lucy's grandmas' on her wall, picture of Lucy's family, picture of Lucy, picture of Lucy and her friends, a moving picture of Lucy's grandma, a wait…a moving picture of Lucy's grandma!?

Natsu screamed when he saw the person in the picture moving. The person has blond curly hair with the same face as Lucy but older.

**_"Hmm…so you're Lucy's partner, interesting."_ **the picture spoke.

Natsu screamed again and this time Lucy came back inside her room (she was inside her closet) with a surprised look as she saw her grandmother talking a screaming Natsu.

The person rubbed her ears using her pinky and glared at Natsu. _**"Hmph, you sure scream like a girl, boy."**_ she commented.

"Y-yo-you're a talking p-pi-picture…" Natsu said with fear.

_**"Of course I am. Are you saying that I'm stupid?"**_ the person asked harshly.

Lucy sighed and went to Natsu and faced her great-great grandmother. "Grandma Lucinda, don't scare my partner like that." Lucy scold.

Lucinda look at her great great grandaughter. _**"Oh Lucy, why didn't you tell me that your partner is an idiot."**_ she said at Lucy.

"Hey!"

Lucy glared at her great great grandmother. "Grandma Lucinda, Natsu's not that stupid." she defended.

Another of Lucy's grandmas began moving on their own pictures.

_**"My dear Lucy is right, sister Lucinda. Her partner looks like a cheery, handsome, crazy looking boy."**_ the person squealed in the picture.

_**"Oh shut up, Lara! I'm just stating the obvious."**_ Lucinda argued.

"I feel like I'm being insulted."

Another person came. _**"Will you all shut up! You're disturbing my sleep!"**_ the person yelled.

_**"No you shut up, grandma Laura!"**_ Lucinda and Lara yelled.

While they are arguing, Lucy's grandmas began to join in the arguing. Lucy sighed and Natsu just stood there dumb founded.

Lucy took Natsu's hand and lead him to her large balcony and they sat down on the swing seat. "ignore my grandmas. They can be annoying sometimes." Lucy sighed.

Natsu grinned. "Nah, it's okay. I'm used to this family argues"

Lucy look at him, confused. "So, you're saying that you're family argues and fights?" she asked.'

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, but it runs in the family and we make up after." he replied as he leaned his back on the swing seat with his hands on the back of his head.

Lucy nodded and brought out a paper and a pencil. "So, shall we get started?"

* * *

**Erza and Jellal**

* * *

_"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies. the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right"_ Erza sang

Jellal smiled. "Yeah, and then we repeat the 'I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now' lyrics." he said and wrote the lyrics on the paper

Erza nodded and Jellal look at Erza for a moment then said. "Hey Erza, I've been meaning to ask you something." he said in quiet voice as he look at the piano keys with a sad look.

Erza look at him. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Umm…(sigh) I'm sorry that I mess up when we were kids. I just thought that-" Jellal was interrupted when a finger was pushed on his lips.

Erza placed her finger on Jellal's lips to stop him. "I know, I know. And it's okay, Jellal. I got over it when I was still in Sabertooth with the girls." Erza replied.

Jellal nodded slowly and there was an awkward silence. Until Erza broke it. "Umm. What lyrics are we in?" she asked.

"It's where we sang 'I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.' part."

"U-uh yeah."

And they continued to sing.

* * *

**Mirajane and Laxus**

* * *

_"…Lightning don't strike. The same place twice when you and I said goodbye, I felt the angels cry. True love's a gift. We let it drift in a storm every night, I feel the angels cry…"_ Mira sang.

Laxus smiled. Mira stopped and look at Laxus with a smile. "Now let's try to work on the part when you sing." she said as she took her pencil.

Laxus thought for a minute and said, "What about this one _'I thought…'_"(sorry but I can't tell you the rest of the lyrics. You just have to find out) Laxus sang.

Mira nodded. "That's good, but we have to add more for your lyrics. So that we're the same." she said as she wrote the lyrics.

Laxus look at her. "I didn't know you can write great songs." Laxus complemented.

Mira blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe… Lucy thought us. She is the greatest songwriter out of all f us. She always write songs when she feels like she wants to write or when she is upset, happy, sad, angry and when she's…in love" Mira said sadly at the last part.

Laxus noticed this. "Why? Is there something wrong when Lucy was in love?" Laxus asked.

Mira shook her head. "No, it's because…(sigh) never mind. But maybe I'll tell you when the time comes." Mira smiled at him.

Laxus knew something was wrong. What happened in their past? Did something happen to Lucy? Why is Mira sad? What's wrong with Lucy being in love? Ugh. Questions keep flooding through his head.

Laxus shook his head to keep the questions out of his mind and look at Mira, who had a confused look, "U-uh…let's get started on the song."

"Right."

* * *

**Juvia and Gray**

* * *

_"…Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found. You gotta stick around."_ They sang.

"That was great, Gray-sama!" Juvia said with a smile.

Gray chuckled. "Yeah, now let's start with the 2nd verse." he said.

Juvia nodded and took her cup to drink her tea but noticed that the tea in her cup was gone. She must've drink it all without noticing. She took the tea pot and pour some tea in her cup but nothing came.

Juvia decided to make some tea again. She faced Gray who was writing some lyrics at the paper. "Gray-sama?" she asked.

Gray heard her and look at her. "Hmm?"

"Would Gray-sama like some tea again? But it's a different tea but still delicious." Juvia offered.

Gray thought for a moment then nod with a smile. "Sure, I would love to taste some of your tea again."

Juvia blushed and nodded. She stood up and walk to her mini kitchen to make some tea. While waiting, Gray decided to continue writing the lyrics. Juvia came back with the tea and placed it at the coffee table.

Gray look up and took some cup of tea and drank it. His eyes went wide he taste the tea. It was delicious than the other tea he tasted. He look at Juvia. "What kind of tea is this?" he asked.

Juvia played with her fingers. "I-it's Tieguanyin tea." she replied.

"It's delicious! I never heard of that kind of tea before! Where can I find one of this and how much?" Gray asked.

"U-umm… Lucy said that it can't be found in Japan. It's from China and the price is big that you may or may not afford it…" Juvia mumbled.

Gray caught what Juvia is saying. "Don't worry. So, what's the price?" he asked.

"U-uh…L-Lucy's father said that 1 kg of tieguanyin tea is 18,617.85 Chinese Yuan."

Gray sweated. "Umm. You mean only Chinese Yuan can be the only money that can by this tea and it's that expensive?" he asked.

Juvia nodded meekly. "Juvia searched the internet and it says that the tienguanyin is the most expensive and delicious tea in the world. But don't worry, Gray-sama! Juvia will ask Lucy if Lucy can give you on kg of tieguanyin tea." Juvia said when he noticed Gray sweating.

Gray rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Y-you don't have to do that, Juvia."

"But Juvia insists!"

"U-uh…okay, I'll accept your offer."

"Yay! Gray-sama accepted."

Gray chuckled at Juvia's cuteness and decided that they continue the song. "Hey, I got a pretty awesome idea about the lyrics and it goes like this…"

* * *

**Cana and Bacchus**

* * *

_"…I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on. Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done…"_ Cana sang.

Bacchus was listening to Cana's voice and when her lyrics ended, Bacchus clap in applause for Cana.

"Nice one, baby." he said with a smirk.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Stay away from me, freak. And let's finish this song quickly." she said.

Bacchus got closer to her. "Come on, Cana. You know I don't know how to write lyrics. What about we do something…fun?" he whispered in her ear.

Cana had a disgusted look on her face and pushed Bacchus away from me. "Ugh! How long does it take for you to behave?" Cana groaned.

"After we have our fun."

"Shut up! If you don't help me finish this song, I swear I will cut of your little buddy of yours and make sure you don't have fun again." Cana growled with a glare.

Bacchus gulped. "Okay, how about we repeat the refrain and then the chorus and then the 3rd verse." he explained.

"That's not…a bad idea! Good job, asshole!"

* * *

**Levy and Gajeel**

* * *

_"So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this?..."_ Levy sang.

_"…There's no going back."_ Gajeel rapped.

Levy noticed Gajeel added the last sentence he rapped. "Hmm…that rapped of yours sounds great in the song. How about we add that to the chorus." Levy said as she wrote it at the paper.

"Thanks, shrimp."

A tick mark appeared on Levy's head but ignored it. After writing it, Levy thought of some lyrics. But she can't think of something. "Ugh! I wish Lu-chan was here to help us!" Levy groaned.

Gajeel look at her confuse. "Why?" he ask.

Levy look at him and sighed. "It's because she has so much experience writing songs than I am." she answered.

Gajeel was still confused. "I don't get it, shrimp. I thought you're more smarter that your best friends." he said.

Levy blushed when he said she was smarter but continue to answer. "I know. Even though I'm smarter, Lu-chan's still the best in writing songs. Ugh! I bet Lu-chan is already finished with hers and Natsu's song." Levy groaned again.

Gajeel patted her head and Levy look up to him. "Don't worry, shrimp. Natsu's not a great song-writer too and I bet bunny girl is having a hard time taming Salamander." he said with a smile.

Levy sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I should just continue writing our sing than mopping about Lu-chan a greater songwriter." Levy said with a confident look

"Gihi, yeah that's the spirit." Gajeel chuckled and the two continued writing the song.

* * *

**Lucy and Natsu**

* * *

_"...I've got the moves like Jagger"_ Natsu sang.

"Wow, Luce. This is the first time I've written a song this fast." Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I just thought that let's write about having Jagger moves and here it is." Lucy pointed at the paper.

"Yeah this song is so good. Now, we just have to add the tune." Natsu said as he pick up Lucy's guitar but someone interrupted him.

_**"I must say, that song is great. It's like when I was still in my older days."**_ said Lilith, one of Lucy's grandmas and Lucy's great-great-great grandmother.

"Thanks grandma Lilith."

_**"You're partner is not an idiot after all, Lucy."**_ Lucinda said.

"Hey!"

_**"Oh! Natsu, you can use the music room or record room if you and my dear Lucy are gonna add the tune."**_ said Linda, Lucy's grandmother.

Natsu nodded. "Sure, but may I ask you all something?" he asked to Lucy's grandmas.

_**"What?"**_ they all said curiously even Lucy leaned in eagerly.

"Why does your names starts with L?" he asked.

They went quiet for a moment until the Heartfilia grannies began to laugh which confused Natsu and Lucy just shook her head with a smile.

_**"Hahaha…It's because it's a tradition in the family. Have you noticed the name of this palace? It's called LH Palace and the first Heartfilia created this palace for the home of the heir and heiress of the Heartfilia families. Even though the first Heartfilia has a name that starts with the letter M." **_Said Lorena, Lucy's great-great-great-great grandmother. (Lucy has 7 grandmothers that are haunting Lucy's room but the others are not there)

Natsu did an 'oh' face and decided to ask again. "Then what about the Dreyars? Do they have a palace too? 'cause I know that the Dreyars are related to the Heartfilia." Natsu asked.

The others was shock and some were sad of Natsu's question and Lacey, Lucy's great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, said. _**"The Dreyars do have a palace but…when I was still a little girl, that palace was destroyed by someone. That person was pure evil, he tried to wipe all the Heartfilias and even those who are related to the Heartfilias. He even tried to kill me once but grandma save me. But be careful, maybe he is still alive or not."**_ she explained.

Lucy nodded and Natsu was shock by the story. He decided to change the topic since he saw all of them sad. He look at Lucy. "Hey Luce, can you help me write a song for the band?" he asked nervously.

Lucy look shock but then nodded with a smile. "Sure! I always help my friends!"

Natsu noticed himself flinched when Lucy said the friend word but ignored it. He grinned and they began working on the song.

"So, what is the song about, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know but it's all I ever knew is that Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus and Gray wrote are about how they love girls." he said unsurely.

Lucy thought of something then a light bulb appeared on her head. "How about a song that's about a girl who is beautiful but she doesn't notice it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu thought for a moment then he began to grin. "Yeah, that's good. Thanks for helping me Lucy." he smiled softly at her.

Lucy blushed a little and nodded. They continued to write the song.

* * *

Laxus' sighed as he, Gajeel, Jellal, Bacchus, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Erza, Cana and Levy sat down on the living room waiting for Natsu and Lucy while they're watching TV.

"Ugh! Where the fuck is Salamander and Bunny-girl?!" Gajeel groaned loudly.

Speak of the devil, Natsu and Lucy came in the living room while talking. The dragon slayers went over to Natsu and they all smack him in the head.

"Oww! What the hell, guys?!"

Laxus grabbed him by the shirt. "We've been waiting here for like 30 min. or an hour. Where the hell have you guys been? We're late for making our song!" Laxus said angrily.

Natsu grinned and they noticed it. "What the hell are you grinning at, pyro?" Gray growled.

"Well…" Natsu said slowly and raised the paper with their finished song in his hands. "…I finished it." he said.

The guys were shocked that Natsu finished the song for just one day.

"H-How…" Jellal said slowly.

"Well, Luce help me!" Natsu replied as he pointed at Lucy who was chatting with her friends.

The Dragon Slayers look at Lucy with a shock look. Lucy noticed this and look at them weirdly. The dragon slayers look back to Natsu. "Y-You mean bunny-girl did this?" Gajeel stuttered.

Natsu nodded. Jellal took the paper from Natsu and read it. After he finished, he look shock and surprise. "W-wow, I gotta admit but this are great lyrics." he said.

"Really?" Bacchus took that paper and read it with Gray. "Holy Mavis! This are great lyrics!" Bacchus yelled and Gray as speechless.

'Shrimp/Mira was right, Bunnny-girl/Lucy is a great songwriter.' Gajeel and Laxus thought.

"Hey guys, can you help Luce and I? We're trying to make the tune for our song but we need other people to help us." Natsu asked.

The guys look at each other and then nodded. "Only if you help us too." Gray said.

Natsu nodded and went to Lucy to tell the news. After that, they all went to the music room and began working on their tunes. They even record it at the record room and the Dragon Slayers sang the song Lucy wrote.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the spellings and grammars. Maybe I'll update the next chapter next week or next next week. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Important message on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13: Jealous GFs and Stalkers

**Hello everybody! I finally updated Chapter 13 after finally finding an internet connection. I'm using my brother's laptop since my laptop is still not working.**

**WARNING: Jealous and Evil Lisanna ( I don't the her just needed her to be like that for the story)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Jealous GFs and Creepy Stalkers**

* * *

Lucy has been getting this feeling that she's being watched. It all started since the Dragon Slayers came back yesterday to finish their science project.

The Dragon Slayers and Fairy Angels have been a lot closer recently. They have fun and hang out at the LH Palace when they finished doing the projects.

Erza and Jellal have been talking to each other like they haven't seen each other for a long time, well…they do haven't seen each other for a very long time since her and Jellal were childhood friends.

Mira and Laxus are always flirting with each other and sometimes they fight like an old married couple.

Cana and Bacchus has become drinking buddies after they went partying at the LH Palace's bar when they finished making their projects.

Juvia has been a lot clingier to Gray when some of the maids started flirting at Gray. Gray just let Juvia hug him and just talked to her like they were best friends and sometimes drink teas.

Lucy and Natsu became best of friends after making their projects for science. They're always together like they were glued. They sometimes argue a lot but they always make up.

And Gajeel and Levy have been so close. Gajeel has been following Levy around like he was protecting her from others. They sometimes argue a lot because of the nicknames Gajeel has been saying to Levy but they immediately forgot about it.

Now, it's the Fairy Angels' second week of school and they just arrived at Magnolia High. They were using Cana's van since it was now fixed and because they don't feel like driving but Cana.

They all have their projects with them and Levy has a hard time carrying it. "umm guys, will you help me carry this?" she asked.

Erza sighed. "It's your and Gajeel's fault for having a beautiful and big solar system project."

"Well, it's not my fault that I want to have higher grades!"

Mira look at Levy and Gajeel's project then she giggled. "Do you really have to include some planets that are not important?" she asked.

Levy huffed and grumbled which makes Mira and Juvia giggle and thought of Levy as cute.

Then Levy felt her and Gajeel's project light and saw someone helping her.

She look up and it was Gajeel. "Gajeel!" she said happily.

Gajeel nodded at her. "Hey Shrimp. Let me help you." he offered.

Levy nodded and let Gajeel carry their science project. "Have you finished the information and descriptions needed for the projects?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded. "It's at the limo." Levy nodded in understanding.

Cana smirked slyly at this as she finished her 10th booze of this day and took out another one. "Well, well, well, the beast is a nice guy to the beauty after all." she said and began to laugh as she and Lucy high five each other.

Gajeel glared at her and Levy just blushed. Cana laughed then stopped when she felt someone put their arms on her shoulders.

She glared at the person behind her as she just realized it was Bacchus. Bacchus smirked and took the project from Cana. "Let me help you carry this, babe." he said.

Cana just sighed and ignored him and let him carry their project.

Laxus took their project from Mira, Jellal took their project from Erza and Gray from Juvia.

"So, where's your girlfriends?" Erza asked Jellal.

Jellal raised his eyebrow. "Their somewhere around here. Why?" he asked.

"Well, cause you and the boys always stood beside your own girlfriends." Erza smirked.

"Hey! We do not always have our girlfriends by our side!" Jellal said as he bumped Erza playfully and Erza just laughed.

Natsu approached Lucy. "Hey Luce!" he said with a grin

Lucy smiled back. "Hey Natsu!"

Natsu took the project from Lucy. "Let me carry this for you." he said as he was trying to fit when he saw his best friends offering the girls some help.

Lucy nodded. "thanks." and then she realized something. She look at Natsu. "Did you finish the information that we needed for the project?" she asked.

Natsu nodded and then asked something to Lucy. "And did you practice for our song for Music Class?" he asked.

Lucy nodded with a smile. "Already memorized the lyrics."

Lucy stopped smiling when she felt that someone was watching her again. Lucy stop and look behind her only to see students walking and talking.

Natsu, Laxus and the Fairy Angels noticed this and stop followed by the other members of the Dragon Slayers. Natsu went closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Luce?" he asked Lucy with concern.

Lucy was silent for a moment then nodded. "Y-yeah. Let's go." she said as she went ahead and left her confused and worried friends.

"What's wrong with her?" Cana asked.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know but Juvia knows that it is scaring Lucy." she said with a worried tone.

Mira had a worried look on her face. "Let's just hope that it will be alright."

The others nodded except Natsu who still has a worried look on his face looking at the direction where Lucy went.

The others began to go inside the school until Gray noticed Natsu still standing. He stopped and look at Natsu.

"Hey!" he said.

Natsu snapped out and look at Gray.

"Are you coming or not?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded and began following the others but not before looking at where Lucy was looking earlier when she felt someone was stalking her.

* * *

Somewhere at the school grounds…

"Wahahaha! I finally found you, Lucy Heartfilia." a creepy and deep voice said.

"Sir." someone said in a girly voice.

The creepy person look at the person who said 'Sir' and asked harshly. "Yes!?"

The girl flinched and gave some papers which held important information to the creepy man. "H-Here's the information y-you needed, S-Sir."

The man took the papers harshly and red it. He smirked when he noticed the information was complete and understandable.

The girl notice him smirking and thought that he was proud of her for completing the mission.

"You'll keep her away from Natsu like you promise do you?" the girl asked.

The creepy man nodded. "Yes, I will. Good job on completing your quest…Lisanna." he said with a smirk.

Lisanna nodded and walk away from the man

* * *

The bell rang and the students began going inside their classrooms. The Dragon Slayers and Fairy Angels except Lucy went inside their homeroom class and saw Lucy looking at the window with a worried look on her face.

They sat down on their seats and Levy put a hand on Lucy's shoulder which startled Lucy.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lu?" Levy asked with concern.

Lucy nodded. "D-don't worry about me, Levy-chan." Lucy said as she look away. Levy was still worried but just shrug it off.

Lucy look down on her table with a worried look on her face. She's worried because the stalker might do something to her if she's alone.

Natsu noticed this and put his hand on Lucy's. Lucy look up and look at Natsu. Lisanna, who have been watching them, got a little jealous.

"Come on, Luce. Just tell us what's been bothering you." Natsu said with concern.

Lucy sighed and thought for a moments until she nodded and was about to say something but Gildarts came in.

"I'll tell you later." she said and Natsu nodded.

"Okay! Are you ready to present your projects!?" Gildarts yelled excitedly.

"…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'! Now let's start."

* * *

After their Homeroom, Drama and other classes, they went to lunch.

"So Luce, what were you gonna tell me earlier?" Natsu asked as they sat down on the Fairy Angels' table.

"Well, I was acting strange earlier because I felt like someone is stalking me." Lucy answered nervously.

The others heard this and began being protective.

"I'll kill whoever is stalking you!"

"We'll beat that person."

"I'll kick his ass!"

"I'll find that person and pummel him! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy watched them rant about killing her stalker and the she giggled making the others stop.

Natsu put his arms around Lucy and grinned at her. "Don't worry Lucy. We'll protect you from your stalker."

Lucy stared at him and began to tear up making Natsu panic.

"W-why are you crying Luce!?"

"Natsu…" Erza growled as she started to approached Natsu.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

Lucy smiled. "Erza it's okay. It's just tears of joy." she said.

Erza look soften and smiled at Lucy. She nodded. "Alright, if he ever made you cry again and if it's not tears of joy, I'll beat him up." Erza said.

The others sweat-dropped, Lucy smiled and Natsu whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why are they at those bitches' table? I thought we're their girlfriends." Daphne growled.

"It's like their stealing them from us." Lamy said as she glared at the Fairy Angels.

"They should just die and rot in hell." Angel said.

Ultear glared at her food. "The better be at our side after lunch."

Lisanna kept silent as she look at Natsu and Lucy's direction. She griped her spoon tighter as she saw them laughing and talking.

* * *

The Fairy Angels and Dragon Slayers went inside the Music Class. Everyone was looking at them as they walk towards their seats but the Dragon Slayers decided to sat down next to the Fairy Angels.

Natsu at next to Lucy, Gray sat in between Lucy and Juvia, Gajeel sat in between Juvia and Levy, Jellal sat in between Levy and Erza and Laxus sat in between Erza and Mira at the first row.

Everyone in the class were whispering and talking and the Dragon Slayers can't help but listen.

"Why are they with those girls?"

"I thought they have girlfriends."

"Are they cheating on them?"

"I don't know but their girlfriends are there sitting away from them."

"Those girls are sluts."

"Yeah, they just took the hottest guys in school."

"Agreed."

"Bitches."

The Dragon Slayers got angry when they heard what they were saying but they kept their cool.

Gildarts came in and everyone sat down on their sits. Gildarts has a grin on his face and the students wondered why Gildarts is happy.

"Quiet down class! Let's start by presenting your songs. I'm so excited to hear them!" Gildarts said excitedly like a school girl.

The students sweat-dropped.

Gildarts read his list and said. "First one to sing their songs is Jellal and Erza."

Jellal and Erza nodded and stood up. Jellal took a cd from his bag and gave it to Gildarts and the two went to the stage.

Gildarts put the CD on his laptop and started the song.

_Erza:_

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is brown eyes and red tattoo and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_Both:_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Jellal:_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_Erza:_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_Both:_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_Erza:_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_Both:_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Erza:_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_Both:_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The students applause and Erza bowed while Jellal nodded.

"That was amazing! You guys seriously start a duet." Gildarts said as he applause.

The two went towards their seat and was attacked by their best friends. Erza was taken by her best friends and Jellal by his best friends.

"That was great Erza!" Levy said.

"Like Gildarts said you guys should totally sing together." Cana smirked.

"You look so cute together!" Mira squealed.

"Juvia is happy that Erza and Jellal did good." Juvia smiled.

"Nice job on the song, Erza." Lucy said.

Erza smiled and hug her best friends and the girls bump into her armor which made the girls groan in pain.

* * *

With the boys…

"That was awesome!" Natsu yelled.

"Nice job." Gray fist bumped Jellal.

"Gihihi you two look like a couple." Gajeel chuckled.

Laxus smacked Jellal by the back as his way of saying nice job. Bacchus put his arms around Jellal as he gave him some booze on his mouth while Bacchus was laughing and congratulating Jellal.

Jellal couldn't stop Bacchus and drank all the booze. Jellal hiccup all the way to his seat and sat down like a drunken man.

Erza noticed this. "Jellal are you drunk!?" she asked.

Jellal look at Erza for a moment and put arms on her shoulder. "Erza…" he whispered in her ear.

Erza blushed. "Yes?"

"You're so pretty." he said.

Erza's face was all red like her hair and Mira giggled as she watched this. Far away from them, Ultear saw the whole scene and she began to look at them red in anger.

Gildarts look at his list and said. "Laxus and Mira! You're next!" he said.

Mira and Laxus stood up and went to the stage but not before giving the cd to Gildarts.

Gildarts start the song.

_Mira:_

_I shouldn't have walked away_

_I would've stayed if you said_

_We could've made everything OK_

_But we just_

_Threw the blame back and forth_

_We treated love like a sport_

_The final blow hit so low_

_I'm still on the ground_

_I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall_

_Shattered in pieces curled on the floor_

_Super natural love conquers all_

_'Member we used to touch the sky_

_And_

_Lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_We let it drift_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived_

_Bring it back and we gon' make it right_

_I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive_

_As the angels cry_

_Laxus:_

_I thought we'd be forever and always_

_You were serenity_

_You took away the bad days_

_Didn't always treat you right_

_But it was OK_

_I do somethin' stupid_

_And you still stay with me_

_But you can only go for so long_

_Doing the one you claim to love wrong_

_Before too much is enough_

_You look up_

_Find your love gone_

_And_

_We were so good together_

_How come we could not weather_

_This storm and just do better_

_Why did we say goodbye_

_'Cause lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_We let it drift_

_In a storm_

_Now every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_Both:_

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived_

_Bring it back and we gon' make it right_

_I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive_

_As the angels cry_

_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We gotta ride it through_

_I'm reaching for you_

_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We gotta ride it_

_I'm reaching for you_

_And im gonna say_

_Lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_But we let it slip_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_Oh babe, the angels cry_

They stop singing and bowed. The students began to applause and the two went to their seats.

"I never thought Laxus to sing a slow song but it was great!" Gildarts said.

Like they did to Erza and Jellal, Mira and Laxus was attacked by their best friends but Laxus didn't get to drink Bacchus' booze because Laxus punched Bacchus.

"Gray and Juvia!" Gildarts called.

Juvia and Gray stood up and gave the CD to Gildarts and went to the stage.

Gildarts start the song and it started off with a sound of a electric guitar.

_Gray:_

_There you come with your big, blue eyes and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized._

_So sure I'm just about to fall for you_

_But you don't even try and catch me, so I._

_Juvia:_

_I pick myself up, I pick myself up._

_Boy, you might be falling but I think I better not._

_My heart's still mine_

_I'm gonna take my time, but_

_Both:_

_Don't leave cause there's something about me and you._

_You gotta stick around, stick around around._

_Oh, You gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found._

_You gotta stick around._

_Gray:_

_Any other guy would fall at your feet_

_They think I'm crazy but they're nothing like me._

_I've always been the kind to think things out._

_And I'm kinda wondering what you're all about._

_So I._

_Juvia:_

_I make my mind up, I make my mind up._

_But boy, you gotta know that I'm not in a rush._

_I'm a fun girl not a dumb girl so._

_Wait a minute_

_Both:_

_Till I got you all figured out._

_You gotta stick around, stick around, around._

_Oh, you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's_

_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._

_You gotta stick around._

_Take a look, take a breath._

_Take a chance on everything I've said._

_Take your heart. And take your time._

_And maybe one day you'll be mine._

_Ohh, maybe one day you'll be mine. (Gray: Woah)_

_Yeah!_

_You gotta stick around, stick around, round._

_Oh, you gotta hang round' if you wanna find out if it's._

_Love baby, real love, love baby we've found._

_Stick around, stick around, round._

_Oh, you gotta hand 'round if you wanna find out if it's._

_Love, baby, real love, love baby we've found._

_You gotta stick around._

_There you come with your big blue eyes and I'm_

_So sure you've got me mesmerized._

_Stick around._

Gray and Juvia finished and class was filled with applause and cheers. Somehow Gray took his clothes off while singing and fan girls were squealing but they stopped when Juvia glared at them hard.

They went to their seats and was again attacked by their best friends.

"That was great, Juvia, Gray!" Gildarts said and read his list. "Bacchus and Cana!"

Cana drank her booze and threw it away and went to the stage. Bacchus was still at his seat drinking until Cana got annoyed and threw her shoe on him.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Come on lazy-ass!" Cana called.

Bacchus stood up and gave the cd to Gildarts and went to the stage.

Gildarts start the song. When the music started Bacchus was speaking.

_Bacchus:_

_Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl_

_You deserve it_

_Uh-huh, ha, ha._

_Cana:_

_yeah_

_Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did_

_Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip_

_'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to catch your eye_

_Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type_

_And now I'm at home, I'm all alone_

_'Bout to pick up the telephone_

_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_

_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_

_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash_

_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_(Uh-huh, yeah)_

_Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you're the one I want_

_I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on_

_Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done)_

_I don't know what I studied for, clearly I like 'em dumb_

_And now I'm at home I'm all alone,_

_'Bout to pick up the telephone_

_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_

_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_

_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash_

_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_Bacchus:_

_Hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby,_

_With the roof gone, baby_

_Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy_

_I'm not sure what kinda fella you like_

_But I can give you paradise, have it however you like_

_I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace_

_Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl_

_Yeah, you like to run your mouth, well you're about to learn a lesson, girl_

_Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl_

_And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl_

_Wait, there I go exaggerate_

_Clearly carried away_

_But what I'm saying you could true that_

_I wanna be wherever you at_

_So you wishing you could kiss me_

_Do you really wanna do that, eh?_

_Make a wish, girl._

_Cana:_

_Yeah_

_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_

_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash (oh, yeah)_

_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I was tall_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah_

_Ooooh_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

After Cana and Bacchus finished, the students including Gildarts was amazed as how Cana and Bacchus was singing while drunk but when the music stopped Bacchus tripped and fall off the stage and Cana started giggling at Bacchus and went off the stage drunkenly and has hiccups.

Gildarts sighed as he helped Bacchus got up and brought him to his seat. "Well, I was surprised at how you two were still singing when you two were drunk but that's a perfect point for me." Gildarts said as he scored the two in his record board.

The students watched as Cana walked towards her seat while singing the sang but with a drunk voice. The other students wondered how Cana was able to sing great while she was drunk on stage but off stage, she sang like a drunk man.

Gildarts called the next performer. "Natsu and Lucy, You're next!"

Natsu stood up excitedly and grabbed Lucy's hand and dashed towards the stage with an electric guitar on his hand. Lucy gave the CD to Gildarts on stage.

Gildarts look at them confused. "Why are you holding an electric guitar, Natsu? I thought you already recorded the tune since you gave me the CD." Gildarts asked.

"Because I feel like playing it." Natsu said with his goofy grin as he attached the electric guitar to the speaker and changing the sound of the guitar strings for the song.

The students and Gildarts sweat-dropped and Lucy just shook her head and sighed.

After changing the sound of the guitar strings, Natsu test it and grinned when the electric guitar sounded perfect for their song. He nodded at Gildarts. Gildarts nodded back and played the CD.

Natsu played the Electric guitar and perfectly synced it with the sound on the CD and began whistling with Lucy.

_Natsu:_

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Both (imagine them singing together in the chorus):_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Natsu:_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Lucy: Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Both:_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Lucy: Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Lucy: Yeah yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Lucy:_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_Natsu:_

_And it goes like this_

_Natsu:_

_Take me by the tongue (Lucy: Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Lucy: Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Lucy: Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

When Natsu and Lucy was still singing, they have been looking at each other and somehow ended up closer to each other staring in each other's eyes when the song finished.

They began to inch closer until Gildarts cleared his throat. Lucy and Natsu went back to the real world and look at Gildarts and the students in front of them.

They saw Gildarts with a smirk and his arms crossed looking at them. The same goes for the Dragon Slayers but they were holding their laughter and have their phones out and was thinking that it was a blackmail for Natsu.

The Fairy Angels though had different expressions along with the other students.

Mira was squealing loudly with a wide smile on her face.

Cana has a sly smirk on her face while drinking a booze.

Erza was nodding as if she approved of the couple.

Both Juvia and Levy has mixed expression of Mira and Cana.

Lisanna was gritting her teeth hard and was holding back her jealousy as she look at Natsu and Lucy.

Ultear, Lamy, Angel, Kamika and Daphne look like they don't care.

Elfman and Bixlow look at Lisanna worriedly.

Natsu's fan girls were glaring at Lucy.

The others just had a shock look on their faces.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other again and noticed that they were so close to each other. They quickly move away from each other with blushed in their cheeks.

"That was a great song, Natsu, Lucy. But what were the two of you thinking while you were singing, huh? You too were looking at each other as if you were about to kiss." Gildarts said slyly.

"Yeah Flame Brain, what were you thinking?" Gray asked slyly while holding back his laughter when he saw Natsu's face red.

"N-Nothing! And s-shut up, ice p-princess!" Natsu yelled as he pointed at Gray angrily.

"Oi, oi! No fighting! Okay, Natsu, Lucy, you can go. But don't think this is over Natsu." Gildarts said.

Natsu glared at Gildarts and walked off the stage with Lucy. They have an awkward silence around them as they sat on their seats.

Natsu and Lucy were being teased by their best friends and the students went back to normal except Lisanna who was still gritting her teeth hard.

"Next Gajeel and Levy!" Gildarts called.

Gajeel and Levy stood up and walked towards Gildarts together. Levy gave the CD to Gildarts and Gildarts took it and the two went to stage.

Levy avoided all the stares of the students by staring at the crowd. Gajeel saw this and decided to comfort Levy.

He put his hand on Levy's shoulder. Levy look up to Gajeel and saw him smiling slightly at her.

She never seen Gajeel smile, even when he's with the boys. Just a smirk and chuckle. This is the first time she ever seen Gajeel smile at her or maybe the first girl he ever smiled at.

"Don't worry, shrimp. If you keep acting like that, our song will be ruined because of your shyness. Just ignore all the stares and look at your best friends who are supporting you." Gajeel said as he pointed at the Fairy Angels.

Levy look at the her best friends and saw them thumbs upping her. Levy then change her look into a confident look and nodded at Gajeel. "Let's do this." she said confidently.

Gajeel smirked as Gildarts started the music and the two began to sing.

_Gajeel:_

_Yeah_

_Ya'll know what it is_

_Katy Perry_

_Juicy J, aha._

_Let's rage_

_Levy:_

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_Gajeel:_

_There's no going back_

_Levy:_

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')_

_Gajeel:_

_There's no going back_

_Uh_

_She's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shorty's heart is on steroids_

_Cause her love is so strong_

_You may fall in love_

_When you meet her_

_If you get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_

_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_

_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_

_I'm gon' put her in a coma_

_Woo!_

_Damn I think I love her_

_Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care_

_She ride me like a roller coaster_

_Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)_

_Her love is like a drug_

_I was tryna hit it and quit it_

_But lil' mama so dope_

_I messed around and got addicted_

_Levy:_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

_Gajeel:_

_There's no going back_

The Fairy Angels were surprised by the song that Levy sang. They never thought of her singing that kind of song.

The students went wild when they finished and Gildarts clap in applause. "That was great! And Levy, I never thought of you to sing that kind of song since I always thought of you as a sweet, friendly, kind and a bookworm." he said.

Levy blushed at this but smiled at Gildarts. "Thank you, Mr. Clive." she bowed.

Gildarts grinned. "You can go now. Next on the list is Elfman and Evergreen!" he called.

"It is manly to sing in front of my classmates!" Elfman yelled as he stood.

Evergreen stood up also and rolled her eyes at Elfman. "Idiot." she mumbled and she and Elfman went to the stage. The song started and they began to sing.

While the two were performing, Gajeel and Levy walked towards their seats and Levy was immediately attacked by her best friends.

"You were great on there, Levy!" Mira smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. You were _hic_ great but never _hic_ thought of you to sing_ hic_ that kind of _hic_ song." Cana said slurring her words as she put her arm around Levy's shoulder.

"That was a great song!" Juvia said.

"Yeah, you're becoming a great songwriter Levy!" Lucy said.

"Oi, Oi, don't forget I helped her write the song! At least give me some credit!" Gajeel whined.

They ignored him.

Gajeel sulked towards a corner near them as he heard all the compliments given to Levy by her best friends. The Dragon Slayers just sighed and comforted Gajeel.

Levy smiled at them. "Thanks, guys!"

Erza was quiet as she look at her friends. She never thought of Levy singing that song unless… Erza frowned at this. 'she wrote that song about **HIM**, didn't she? Without Gajeel knowing? Nice job, Levy.' she thought.

Jellal, who was now sober, saw Erza frowning and deep in thought as she look at her best friends. He walked towards Erza and put a hand on her shoulder.

Erza jumped slightly by the contact and look at Jellal. Said person look at Erza concerned and said, "Are you okay, Erza?"

Erza nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about…something." she said.

Jellal hesitated but just shrugged it off. But still look at Erza worriedly.

* * *

"Grrr, those bitches!" Daphne growled as she and her friends look at the Fairy Angels and their boyfriends' direction.

"I hope they ditch them for us." Lamy said angrily.

"They've been hanging around those girls for hours." Angel said.

Ultear, Kamika and Lisanna, who no longer tried to hold back her jealousy, glared at the Fairy Angels.

Ultear gave a 'hmph' sound and look away. "Let's talk to them later."

* * *

After a tiring day at school, the students went home. The Fairy Angels walked to Cana's van, tired except one.

"Whew, joining all the sports. Sure can be tiring, huh?" Levy said.

"Juvia spend most on swimming to help relaxed Juvia but Juvia is still tired." Juvia said tiredly.

"Well, I spent my time on the bleachers but got tire on the angry stares that the cheerleaders gave me." Mira sighed.

Cana just listened to the three girls as she drank her booze. Then she look at Erza and Lucy. Erza look like she was thinking something and Lucy, Lucy look like she looking back as if she tried to find someone but with a horrifying look.

Cana went to Lucy's side. "Hey Blonde, you okay?" she asked. Even though the two tell each other's names, they're still the best of friends.

Lucy look at Cana and sighed. "Cana, something scary has been happening to me at P.E. class. And it starting to scare me." Lucy shivered.

"What is it?" Cana asked, concerned.

"The stalker. Remember I told you about the stalker stalking me earlier? He hasn't been stopping and it's like he's getting closer and closer in P.E. and I'm starting to get worried that he might kidnap me or worse, rape me!" Lucy yelled earning the attention of the other girls.

Levy gasped and Erza's look hardened.

"Rape?!" Juvia said in a horrifying way.

"Who's going to rape, Lucy?!" Mira gasped.

"The stalker." Cana answered as she put her arms on Lucy's shoulder as if she was comforting her.

"He's not stopping?!" Levy yelled.

"Yeah, and apparently he's getting closer and closer to Lucy."

"That bastard." Erza growled as she took out an iron pipe.

Mira look at Lucy worriedly. She never seen Lucy like this for a very long time now. She seen Lucy in this state is when she was with HIM.

Mira, Juvia, and Levy walked over to Lucy and Mira put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy look at Mira and Mira saw that Lucy was starting to form tears in her eyes.

She smiled softly to Lucy and said, "How about we go to Starbucks and buy you a drink and after that, let's go to my Family's bakery shop."

Lucy nodded but the look on her face hasn't disappeared yet. Mira smile turned into a frown.

"Hey guys!"

The Fairy Angels turned around and saw Natsu waving at them with the other Dragon Slayers behind him.

He stopped smiling when he saw Lucy with tears forming her eyes. He immediately walk over to Lucy. Lucy then began crying and hug Natsu. The Dragon Slayers followed him immediately.

"Why is Luce crying?" he said, concerned as he hug Lucy back and let her cry on his chest.

Levy sighed. "The stalker is not stopping and it's scaring Lucy."

"Plus, he's getting closer and closer during P.E. class." Juvia said with a worried tone.

"and she's worried that the stalker might kidnap or worse, rape her." Cana said.

Natsu went from protective mode into an over-protective mode. Natsu's look hardened and growled. "I'll kill that bastard." he mumbled as his hug tightened around Lucy.

The others heard him and Erza step in. "I'll join." she said with a scary glare.

"Me too." Laxus growled.

Gray sighed. "Let's first report this and then we kill that stalker." he said.

Bacchus smirked. "I know someone who could help us." he look at Natsu's direction.

Natsu smirked back and then he nodded. Soon, the Dragon Slayers began smirking.

The Fairy Angels were confused as they look at the smirking boy band. Mira shook her head and stepped in.

"Do you guys wants to join us? Since I don't know if Lucy is going to let go of Natsu." Mira said slyly.

Natsu and Lucy blushed and Lucy just covered her face in Natsu's chest to cover her flushed face making Natsu red and Mira squealing inside her head.

"Alrighty then, Let's go!" Mira yelled and ran towards the van and Laxus chuckled at her cuteness.

Cana then stopped and look at the Dragon Slayers. "Oh, Natsu you can join us in the van and the others…" Cana look behind Natsu.

"…you can stay at your own limo. Bye!" Cana laughed as she left because of the faces the other Dragon Slayers members did.

"Sweet! Good luck following us, guys. Let's go Luce!" Natsu yelled as he dragged Lucy towards the van leaving the boys gawking.

The Fairy Angels and Natsu were now inside the van and Cana started it and drove towards Starbucks.

"Did they just…" Gajeel started.

"Yup" Bacchus answered.

"and Natsu just…" Gray said.

"Uh-huh." Jellal answered.

"Wait, we're the hell are they going?!" Laxus asked in a frantic tone.

The Dragon Slayers minus Natsu look at each other and began running towards the limo and immediately got inside.

"Hey, follow that van over there quickly!" Jellal exclaimed to the driver.

"Yes master." the driver replied and started the limo and followed Cana's van.

* * *

2 minutes earlier…

Ultear and her gang was leaving the school until they heard Natsu's yell. They quickly look at Natsu's direction and saw the Dragon Slayers gawking at something and Natsu running away and dragging Lucy with him towards the van.

When Lisanna saw this, she gripped her fist hard as a pang of jealousy hit her.

"Hey, is that Natsu over there?" Angel pointed.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's dragging Lucy." Kamika smirked as she look at Lisanna.

"Looks like Natsu's over you, Lisanna." Daphne said in a fake innocent way.

Ultear look at Lisanna like she didn't care how Lisanna felt and Lamy was laughing evilly at Lisanna.

Lisanna look at the ground as she could fill her nails cutting through her palm. Her bangs were covering her eyes so that the girls won't see that some tears are starting to form her eyes.

'Why is my life always like this?' Lisanna asked in her mind. 'I thought the only chance that I could be happy again is being with Natsu. But…now that I saw Natsu and Lucy together like that, my life is officially over.' Lisanna thought. Her mind then went to her fake friends. 'Why did I even join Ultear's gang? They only just abused and bully me whenever we're all alone. Why did I even live with them the first place? Oh yeah, because I thought they we're nice to me' she thought. 'It's all because of that Lucy's fault. She took Natsu away. MY Natsu. The person that made me happy besides my brother. I'll destroy her.' she thought as she finally unleash her evil side.

* * *

**Here you go! Chapter 13 is finally done! Sorry about the spellings and grammars. And also, that I made Lisanna evil but don't worry because by the later chapters, she'll return back to her sweet, kind and friendly personality. Bye!**


End file.
